I Dont Know Why 3B Ending
by Blueberrymilkshake
Summary: yunjae bersahabat sejak hari pertama kuliah. Jae merasakan hal lain sejak ia selalu bermimpi basah dengan Yunho. Ketika suatu hari seperti biasanya, yunho menginap di apartement Jae Joong. JaeJoong bermimpi kembali hal itu. Penasaran dengan mimpiny, ia mencium Yunho yg masih tidur tanpa tahu kalau Yunho hanya berpura2 tidur. Apa yg terjadi? Apakah Yunho membenci Jae Joong? chap 3B
1. Chapter 1

Title : I Don't Know WHY? 

Author : Bananamint a.k.a drez a.k.a Andre 

Rate : M/ NC 21 

Genre : Yaoi, BL, Romance 

Cast : YUNJAE 

**Warning yaaa.. Ini bahasanya NC bangett.. Jadi buat yang tidak suka dengan NC yang terlalu****,**** mending jangan baca..**

-Jaejoong's pov- 

Sudah 2 tahun kita berteman, kupikir ini semua lebih dari teman.. Ku harap kau mengerti apa yang kurasakan.. Debar jantung yang cepat ketika berdekatan denganmu, selalu kurasakan.. Tetapi mungkin hanya akulah yang merasakan ini semua.. Apakah aku dapat memilikimu sepenuhnya?

-author's pov- 

"Aahh Yunn.. Stop, jangan aahhh.. An.. dwae.."Desah Jaejoong disela-sela kenikmatan yang ia rasakan.

"Eemmm.. Wae Jae? Apakah kau tidak menyukainya?" Yunho yang tengah mengulum penis Jaejoong berhenti sesaat. Dan memandang lurus ke mata Jaejoong.

"Bukan begitu Yun.. Ta-tapi.. Akhhh.."Kalimat Jaejoong belum sempat selesai namun Yunho sudah melumat kembali penis Jaejoong yang sudah sangat tegang itu.

"Yun.. .. Jang.. an.." Jaejoong terus mendesah, sedangkan Yunho kembali mengulum penis Jaejong dengan napsu. Yunho menjilat penis Jaejoong dari pelir sampai ke kepala penisnya. Kemudian Yunho mengulumnya lagi, kadang Yunho mengulum kepala penis Jaejoong yang sudah memerah itu sambil mengocok batang penis Jaejoong. Kegiatan itu dilakukan secara berulang-ulang oleh Yunho.

" Yuunn.. I'm close.. .." Erangan Jaejoong menjadi semakin cepat dan terdengar lebih sensual. Yunho yang mendengar erangan Jaejoong seperti itu menjadi semakin liar. Sambil mengulum penis Jaejoong, Yunho pun sedikit menusuk-nusukan jarinya ke lubang pantat Jaejoong.

"Aaaaaaahhhhhhh!" Jeritan Jaejoong menandakan ia klimaks dan ditandai juga dengan sperma Jaejoong yang menyembur di mulut Yunho.

" Mian Yunnie.." Jaejoong merasa malu dan sangat tidak nyaman karena mengeluarkan spermanya di dalam mulut Yunho.

"Tak apa Boojae.." Yunho telah menelan sperma yang Jaejoong keluarkan dimulutnya.

"Kau tak perlu mene-.. Emmm.." Sebelum jaejoong menyelesaikan kalimatnya Yunho sudah terlanjur mencium Jaejoong dengan ganas.

"Emmm.. Emmm.." Sekarang yang terdengar hanyalah suara nafas liar Jaejoong dan Yunho yang sedang berciuman. Yunho menciumi Jaejoong sambil memainkan puting Jaejoong. 

Yunho menciumi setiap senti dari tubuh Jaejoong, ia paling suka mencium di bagian leher dan sekitar puting karena disitulah bagian tersensitif dari Jaejoong selain di bagian penis dan lubang pantatnya. Apalagi ketika Yunho tengah memberikan kissmark, pasti Jaejoong mendesah lebih dasyat.

Jaejoong yang sudah tidak tahan dengan rangsangan Yunho langsung mendorong badan Yunho ke kasur dan Jaejoong segera menduduki badan Yunho. Sekarang posisi Jaejoong di atas dan Yunho dibawah, Jaejoong gantian menciumi setiap inci dari tubuh Yunho, dimana otot-otot tubuh Yunho terpampang jelas di depan matanya. Ia merasa takjub sekaligus kagum melihat sosok badan yang begitu maskulin, di tambah lagi dengan warna kulit kecoklatan yang membuat Jaejoong semakin bergairah.

"Yunnie, do me." Dengan sedikit mendesah, Jaejoong mengangkat badannya sedikit agar Yunho dapat memasukan penisnya dengan sempurna.

Yunho yang sudah tidak sabar juga segera mengarahkan penisnya ke lubang pantat Jaejoong.

"Hoshhh.. Hoshh.." Jaejoong yang terbangun dari mimpinya berusaha menstabilkan nafasnya. Keringat bercucuran dari wajah putihnya itu, ia menarik nafas dan menyeka keringat yang menetes dari pelipis hingga pipi denga punggung tangannya.

"Haduh.. Lagi-lagi itu yang ku mimpikan! Aku ini normal! Masi suka perempuan! Tapi mengapa Yunho yang selalu ku mimpikan?" Jaejoong berusaha untuk menanamkan sugesti ke dirinya bahwa ia adalah laki-laki normal.

Ini sudah sering Jaejoong gumamkan beberapa bulan terakhir ini sebab ia merasakan hal yang aneh. Kadang Jaejoong merasa kalau ia tidak normal. Karena belakangan ini merasa aneh dengan orientasi seksualnya. Yeah dia mempunyai ketertarikan dengan sesama jenis, namun bukan terhadap semua pria. Melainkan kepada satu-satunya teman laki-laki terbaik yang pernah ia miliki di kampus yaitu Jung Yunho.

Jaejoong dan Yunho berkenalan sudah hampir 2 tahun 3 bulan sejak masuk perguruan tinggi. Selama tahun pertama yang Jaejoong rasakan terhadap Yunho tidak lain tidak bukan hanyalah sebagai layaknya sahabat karib. Mereka suka jalan bersama, belajar bersama. Hampir hari-hari yang Jaejoong habiskan dikampus adalah bersama Yunho.

-flashback- 

Pertemuan pertama mereka adalah pada saat hari pertama masuk kampus. Jaejoong yang belum mempunyai teman di kampus tersebut hanyalah dapat diam dan mendengarkan materi-materi yang diberikan oleh dosen sambil lalu karena pelajaran di semester 1 rata-rata sudah dipelajari ketika di bangku SMA dulu. Alhasil yang ia lakukan dalam kelas itu hanya diam di tempat sambil menatap buku nya yang tak kosong lagi sebab tangannya bekerja mencoret-coret kertas file-nya. Tak ayal hasil kebosanannya selama pelajaran yang berlangsung selama 2 jam-an itu menghasilkan beberapa lembar kertas kosong berisikan corat coretan abstrak yang mungkin bagi ia sendiri tak di mengertinya.

Bunyi bel panjang tanda selesai pelajaran membosankan itu berbunyi. Dosen pun keluar ruangan di ikuti beberapa mahasiswa dan mahasiswi. Jaejoong merobek kertas file yang ia coret-coret itu dan menggumpalkan kertas-kertas hasil coretannya menjadi satu sehingga berbentuk lingkaran dan melempar kertas itu secara sembarang saja.

Jaejoong berpikir kelas itu sudahlah kosong sebab ia tak mendengar celotehan gadis-gadis yang menurutnya sangat berisik itu. Sampai sebuah suara teriakan seorang membuat ia membatu.

"What the fuck! Siapa yang melempar kertas sembarangan seperti ini?!" Teriak seseorang di belakang Jaejoong. Jaejoong yang terdiam membatu, menengok kebelakang dengan kaku.

"Mian.. Ku pikir kelas sudah kosong.. Hehhehe." Jaejoong yang berbalik meminta maaf sambil tersenyum dan tangannya terangkat sebelah seperti seorang yang tengah melambaikan tangan.

Orang itu begitu melihat Jaejoong tidak jadi marah dan mendekatinya dan mendekatkan bibir nya dan berbisik di telinga Jae Joong.

Sedetik ia merasakan geli ketika nafas pria itu mengendus, namun ditahannya ketika pria itu mengeluarkan bisikan halus.

"Ya.. Kalau jadi perempuan jangan berperilaku berantakan seperti itu.."

Setelah selesai berbisik seperti itu lelaki itu menjauh dan bermaksud beranjak dari kelas.

Setelah Jae Joong dapat mencerna dan menyadari apa maksud bisikan itu tengah mengatakan bahwa ia adalah yeoja, Jae Joong berdiri dari duduknya. Amarah menghampirinya. Bagaimanapun ia adalah seorang pria tulen. Bukan seorang perempuan seperti yang di katakan barus saja oeh pria tak di kenalnya itu.

"Naega? Yeoja?! Yak!"

"Uweyoo?"Laki-laki yang merasa di teriakin dengan penuh amarah itu menoleh lagi ketika mendengar suara teriakan jaejoong yang ditujukan kepadanya.

"Yak! Apa kau gila?! Yeoja? Siapa yang kau bilang Yeoja?!"Jaejoong memang kesal sekali kalau dirinya di bilang perempuan. Kejadian ini bukan hanya sekali, melainkan sudah kerap kali terjadi sedari ia duduk di bangku SD. Walaupun sudah sering terjadi dimana Jae Joong di anggap perempuan, tetap saja ia ingin menghajar dan memarahi orang itu.

"Am I wrong?"Laki-laki itu nampak kebingungan dan menelengkan kepalanya sedikit. Mencari kesalahan yang ia perbuat. Namun sepanjang ia melihat wajah itu, tetap saja terlihat sangat cantik.

"Yak! Kau bilang aku yeoja? Apa kau sudah buta?! Lihat jelas-jelas! Aku ini namja! Pria tulen!"Jaejoong menepuk-nepukan dadanya agar membuktikan bahwa ia seorang pria, bukan wanita yang mempunyai buah dada.

"Jinjja?!"Laki-laki itu nampak tak percaya dan segera mendekati Jaejoong untuk melihat lebih jelas dan membuktikan sendiri bahwa Jaejoong adalah laki-laki dengan memegang dada Jaejoong. Jaejoong yang di perlakukan seperti itu hanya bisa shock dan terdiam. Sebegitukah orang ini tak percaya bahwa ia bukanlah Yeoja namun seorang namja?

"Wahh.. Jeongmalyoo.. Masa ada namja seperti ini."Laki-laki itu nampak kagum terhadap paras Jaejoong dengan tetap memegang dada Jae Joong dengan kelima tangan besar itu. Jaejoong yang tersadar dengan tangan pria itu masih memegang dada bidangnya langsung mendorong laki-laki itu.

"Yak! Apakah kau sudah gila!" Badan pria itu telalu besar dan kokoh sehingga membuat ia terdorong mundur yang merupakan efek dari badan kokok pria itu

"Wee? Aku hanya membuktikan bahwa kau benar-benar namja."Laki-laki itu hanya bersikap enteng setelah kelakuannya yang tidak senonoh menurut jaejoong. Gaya selengehan laki-laki yang membut ia jengah.

"Hah?! Hanya membuktikan?! Buat apa kau memegang-megang dadaku?!"Tanya jaejoong yang kepalang emosi.

"Kenapa kau harus marah-marah seperti ini, kita kan sama-sama laki-laki."Laki-laki itu masih membingungkan hal yang diperdebatkan oleh jaejoong.

"Aaaa! mollaa! Aku malas berdebat dengan orang yang tak peka. Pokonya maaf karena telah tidak sengaja melemparmu dengan kertas. Dan sekarang kau harus minta maaf padaku karena kau telah mengatakanku seorang yeoja!"Jaejoong masih tidak menyerah sampai laki-laki itu meminta maaf padanya. Lelaki itu memutar bola mata. Toh ia merasa salah juga telah mengatakan bahwa pria ini adalah yeoja. Siapa pun pasti marah bila gender nya di ragukan seperti itu.

"Nee.. Arraseoo.. Mianhe.."

"Good.. Then goodbye.."Jaejoong yang sudah puas mendapatkan permintaan maaf laki-laki itu langsung pergi meninggalkannya. Namun entah kenapa melihat punggung Jae Joong, ia ingin berkenalan. Walau bagaimanapun, Jae Joong satu kelas dan jurusan dengannya. Apalagi perkuliahan sangat berbeda ketika masih zaman SMA dimana setiap murid memperkenalkan diri satu persatu. Disaat dosen belum datang, lelaki itu memang sudah berkenalan denga teman yang duduk di sisi kiri dan kanan nya namun belum dengan pria yang duduk dua bangku didepannya.

"Yak! Bagaimana kalau kita berkenalan, lagipula kita akan sekelas untuk 1 semester kedepan. Tidak ada salahnya kan kita berteman?"Laki-laki itu menahan dengan menarik tangan Jaejoong dan mengajaknya berkenalan.

"Heemmm.. Boleh juga, lagipula aku juga belum ada teman di sini. Perkenalkan namaku Kim Jaejoong."Jaejoong merasa berkenalan dengan laki-laki itu bukan ide buruk, karena ia memang bosan di kelas sendiri tanpa teman.

"Namaku Jung Yunho, senang berkenalan denganmu."

Sejak itu Jaejoong berteman dengan Yunho. Mereka bagai simbiosis mutualisme. Jaejoong pintar dalam pelajaran dan yunho selalu mengalami kesulitan dalam belajar. Yunho pandai bersosialisasi sedangkan Jaejoong sulit untuk bersosialisasi. Jadi yunho membutuhkan jaejoong untuk mengajarinya dan Jaejoong membutuhkan yunho untuk mencari informasi kelas, ruang kelas pengganti, dan hal-hal lain di perguruan tingginya itu. 

-end flashback- 

"Ahh! Mengapa sulit sekali mencoba untuk tidur. Mimpi itu benar-benar merusak mood tidurku."Jaejoong yang merasa kesal karena hal-hal itu terus berputar di kepalanya memutuskan untuk beranjak dari tempat tidurnya dan kekamar mandi untuk bersiap-siap walau waktu baru menunjukan pukul 5:30 sedangkan ia baru ada kelas jam 8:00.

Suasana pagi itu suram untuknya. Pertama adalah karena ia sudah terbangun di pagi hari karena mimpi yang aneh itu dan kedua matahari hari ini sangatlah terik dan membuat orang keringatan luar biasa. Muka jaejoong yang telah kusut makin di buat kusut oleh terik matahari.

Akhirnya Jaejoong memutuskan untuk duduk di taman kampus. Ia mulai memikirkan sejak kejadian pertama kali ia memimpikan hal itu. Kejadian ini memang tidak setiap malam, tetapi cukup mengganggu pikiran jaejoong. Tanpa di sadari ia melamun di taman kampus sambil menikmati angin yang bertiup.

Yunho yang melihat jaejoong sedang melamun seperti itu langsung mempunyai ide untuk mengerjainya.

"Hei!"Yunho bersuara agak kencang sembari menepuk pundak jaejoong. Jaejoong yang sedang melamun langsung tesentak kaget.

"Yak! Shit ...Dam it!Apakah kau menginginkan ku untuk mati muda Jung Yunho?!"Jaejoong yang merasa kaget tanpa sadar mengeluarkan sumpah serapahnya, tangan mengagngkat dan memukul kepala pria itu, sambil tangan sebelahnya mengelus-elus dada. Jantung berdetak cepat sekali akibat kejahilan teman kuliah nya ini.

"Lagian jae, apasih yang kau lamunkan di pagi hari yang indah ini?"Yunho pun memegang kepala yang di jitak oleh Jae Joong. Tidak sakit, sebab pukulan itu tidak keras. Yunho lebih merasa senang sebab rencananya sukses besar untuk mengagetkan Jaejoong.

"Mmmm.. Annii.."Jaejoong yang ditanya seperti itu langsung terbayang mimpinya semalam, dan pipinya memerah.

"Yak! Boojae! Kau melamun jorok ya?"Tebakan yunho tepat mengenai sasaran. Memang ia tengah melamunkan hal itu tadi namun dengan cepat di sanggahnya perkataan Yunho itu.

"Yak! Mana mungkin! Memangnya aku seperti kau!"Jaejoong yang merasa mukanya semakin panas segera membelakangi Yunho. Seakan tengah menyembunyikan kegalauan hatinya.

"Yaaaa.. Sudahlahh.. Kau akui saja. Lihat muka dan kuping mu sudah merah seperti itu dan kau masih mau berbohong?"Yunho menjahili jaejoong semakin menjadi-jadi.

"Aa! Mollaa.."Jaejoong yang merasa dirinya semakin terpojok segera berdiri dan beranjak meninggalkan Yunho.

"Jong-ie mau kemana kau? Jangan tinggalkan akuu.. Yak! Tunggu aku! Hahahhaha."Yunho yang melihat jaejoong pergi meninggalkannya segera berdiri dan mengikutinya dari belakang sambil tertawa.

-Di dalam kelas- 

"Jae, apa kau mengerti yang diajarkan dosen ini?"Tanya Yunho yang berada di sebelah bangku Jaejoong.

"Jelas aku mengerti. Memang aku sepertimu.. Bwee.."Jaejoong menjawab dengan ketus sambil menjulurkan lidah nya

"Ahahahah.. Ketus sekali kau jae, bagaimana kalau nanti sore aku datang ke rumah mu untuk belajar bahan yang ini? Ya? Ya?"

Yunho selalu minta diajari oleh Jaejoong. Hal ini bukan menunjukan Yunho bodoh, tetapi hanya karena malas belajar dan malas mendengarkan apa yang di ajarkan dosen di kampus. Dia lebih menyukai diajarkan oleh Jae Joong. Menurut Yunho, apa yang tengah diterangkan oleh dosen di depan kelas sungguh membingungkan nya, sangat berbeda bila Jae Joong yang tengah mengajarkan pelajaran itu. Dan artinya ia harus menuju apartemen Jae Joong malam ini.

"Apakah kau pikir aku mau mengajarkan laki-laki mesum seperti kau?"Jaejoong hanya menjawab singkat sambil melanjutkan catatannya. Bagi Jae Joong, mencatat sekarang lebih penting ketimbang mengobrol. Pelajaran sekarang memang pernah di dapat dalam SMU dahulu, namun sekarang lebih di perdalam. Dalam Teori maupun wawasannya, sungguh sangat berbeda. Mau tak mau ia tak seperti awal perkuliahan dimana yang di lakukan hanya mencorat-coret file buku.

"Ayolah jae.. Nasibku ada di tanganmu. Hehehe."Rayu Yunho sambil senyum-senyum.

"Kau pikir aku tuhan yang selalu menentukan nasibmu?"Jawab Jaejoong dengan nada sinis.

"Ting tong ting tong~"Bunyi bel menunjukan perlajaran sesi ini sudah selesai, dan orang-orang sudah beranjak keluar kelas dan hanya tersisa Jaejoong dan Yunho.

"Yaa.. Jae, apasih yang kau marahkan? Daritadi kau sinis sekali denganku?"Tanya Yunho sambil menyolek-nyolek lengan Jaejoong.

"Aku? Sinis? Baru tau aku ini orangnya sinis?"Jawab Jaejoong masih dengan nada sinisnya.

"Yaa boojaee.. Sudahlah.. Jangan marah lagi oke? Kalau tidak akan ku kelitiki kau sampai kau memaafkanku."Yunho tanpa memberikan Jaejoong persiapan langsung mengelitiki Jaejoong. Membuat pria cantik itu tergelak dan hanya bisa menggeliat saja.

"Huahahahah.. Yah! Yah! Hentikan! Ahahahahhaha.."Tawa Jaejoong menggelegar dikelas yang sudah sepi itu. Dan Yunho masi melanjutkan aksinya itu.

"Makanya maafkan aku ya?"Yunho stop mengelitiki Jaejoong sesaat.

"Hahaha.. Iya iya.. Lagian dari tadi aku hanya bercanda.. Hahahah."Efek kelitikan Yunho masih belum hilang sepenuhnya sehingga Jaejoong berbicara sambil tertawa.

"Dasar kau Kim Jaejoong! Kalau begitu lebih baik kau ketawa sampai matiii!"Yunho yang merasa ditipu kembali mengelitiki Jaejoong.

"Hahaha.. Mian-miann.. Hahaha.. Stop yunnie!"Jaejoong yang dikelitiki terus oleh Yunho memutuskan untuk lari dan meninggalkan Yunho di kelas daripada terus-terusan tertawa.

"Yah! Boojae! Jangan lari kau!"Yunho yang melihat Jaejoong kabur darinya langsung mengejarnya meninggalkan kelas. 

._.

"Haaahh.. Haaahh.. Sudahlah Yun aku capek.."Jaejoong yang kelelahan akibat di kejar-kejar Yunho dari kelas hingga taman kampus segera duduk di bangku untuk mengambil nafas.

"Hosh.. Hosh.. Ini karena ulahmu.. Hosh hosh.."Yunho ikutan duduk di samping Jaejoong dan segera mengambil nafas yang cukup.

"Wae? Naega? Darimana coba?"Jaejoong yang tidak mau kalah langsung berkelit dari tuduhan Yunho.

"Dasar boojae.."Merasa tidak akan menang apabila adu bicara dengan Jaejoong, Yunho menyerah sambil mengacak-acak rambut Jaejoong.

"Yah! Sudah berapa kali ku katakan! Jangan mengacak-acak rambutku!"Jaejoong yang kesal segera memaki Yunho lagi sambil membereskan rambutnya.

"Hahahah.."Tawa Yunho sambil menyalakan sebatang rokok dan menyesapnya.

"Ckckck.. Lihat saja, sampai kapan kau akan menjadi orang bodoh yang selalu membakar uangnya menjadi asap dan abu."Jaejoong kembali memaki Yunho apabila ia tertangkap sedang merokok oleh Jaejoong. Sebenarnya kebiasaan marahnya terhadap perokok bukan hanya kepada Yunho, melainkan kepada semua orang terdekat Jaejoong atau orang yang di anggap berarti olehnya.

"Ini untuk menghilangkan stress Jae.. Hehehe."Selalu stress yang dijadikan alasan oleh Yunho. Apakah tak ada alasan lain untuk itu? Semua selalu mengatakan hal sama bila tengah menyesap batang rokok bernikotin itu. Meski berskala rendah saja, bila di sesap setiap waktu tentu saja akan berpengaruh merusak orran tubuh terpenting. Jantung!

"Tak usah alasan. Kau selalu mengatakan stress apabila tertangkap sedang merokok olehku." Jaejoong hanya dapat menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya saja. Berbagai cara telah dilakukan agar kebiasaan sahabatnya terlepas dari rokok tapi semua hanya sia-sia saja.

"Hahaha.. Tau saja kau."Yunho tertawa kembali sambil menyesap rokoknya lagi.

"Yasudahlah.. Lebih baik aku jauh-jauh darimu, sebelum aku mati muda."Jae Joong mengibas-ibaskan tangannya seperti tengah mengusir bau asap rokok yang sampai ke depan wajahnya. Setelah menyelesaikan kalimat itu, Jaejoong berdiri beranjak pergi meninggalkan Yunho.

"Yah! Mau kemana kau?"Tanya Yunho

"Biasaa.. Kerja sambilan.. Annyong."Jaejoong berjalan sambil melambaikan tangannya ke arah Yunho dan pria itu tersenyum sambil tangan yang tengah memega rokok di lambaikan kepada Jae Joong

"Jangan lupa nanti malam seperti biasa aku akan datang kerumahmu!"Yunho berbicara sedikit berteriak karena sekarang Jaejoong sudah agak jauh. Dan setelah mengatakan itu ia hanya melihat Jaejoong membalikkan badannya dan menjulurkan lidahnya, setelah itu ia lari tunggang langgang. Yunho yang melihat kelakuan Jaejoong seperti itu hanya dapat tersenyum kembali. 

**._.**

**._.**

Dari luar sebuah toko cake yang berkaca transparan, terlihatlah laki-laki cantik berambut coklat sedang mengutak-atik kalkulatornya dan berkali-kali ia mengacak-acak rambut. Terlihat laki-laki itu sangat serius dengan penghitungan dan pengeluarannya tiba-tiba managernya mengagetkannya,

"Yah! Kim Jaejoong! Kalau kau mengacak-acak terus rambutmu seperti itu, pembeli pun akan takut sebelum masuk ke toko ini."Manager Jaejoong membentaknya karena dari tadi ia melihat Jaejoong sedang mengacak-acak rambutnya terus-menerus. Walau toko cake itu dalam keadaan kosong tapi bila melihat tampang seram dari penjual, apakah toko ini akan di datangi pengunjung?

"Maaf pak, saya sedang menghitung pengeluaran bulanan saya."Jaejoong meminta maaf sambil membereskan rambutnya kembali sambil menunduk 90 derajat ke arah manajernya itu.

"Memang kau sedang kesulitan keuangan? Kalau kau mau, aku bisa memberikan pinjaman uang kepadamu."

Manager Jaejoong yang satu ini memang lah baik padanya. Saat ini Jaejoong sudah berkerja di toko cake ini hampir 2 tahun. Jaejoong bukan berkerja karena kesulitan keuangan, melainkan ia ingin membeli barang-barang yang ia beli atas usahanya sendiri. Kebaikan managernya ini, maka membuat ia pun betah untuk kerja disana, sekalian menambah-nambah uang saku. Sekarangpun Jaejoong tinggal sendirian disebuah apartemen kecil, walau setengah dari pembayaran bulanan ia menggunakan uang dari orang tuanya.

"Ah, tidak pak.. Hanya saja saya punya target yang tidak tercapai. Hehehe.."Tawa Jaejoong sambil mengaruk-garuk kepalanya yang tak gatal sambil tertawa cengengesan.

"Ku pikir kau sedang kesulitan keuangan atau sedang dikejar-kejar lintah darat. Baiklah, kalau begitu. Jaga toko dengan baik!"Perintah managernya sebelum masuk kedalam ruangannya.

"Siap bos!"

Akhirnya Jaejoong memutuskan untuk mengerjakan tugas dan sambil mempelajari lagi catatan-catatan yang diberikan dosen tadi pagi. Apabila toko Cake tengah sepi ia memang mempelajari pelajarannya. Belum setengah jam Jaejoong belajar, ada pelanggan masuk. Tak menghitung waktu lama toko cake ini mulai ramai dengan disadari waktu sudah menunjukan 7 malam. Itu artinya shift Jaejoong sudah selesai dan akan digantikan oleh orang lain. Jaejoong menukar bajunya lagi dan berpamitan untuk pulang oleh si manager toko. Jaejoong berjalan pelan disekitar pasar malam sambil melihat-lihat makanan apa yang dapat ia bawa untuk makan malamnya dirumah. Begitu ketika Jaejoong memutuskan untuk membeli sup ikan, tiba-tiba ada seseorang yang menutup matanya dengan tangan.

"Sniff.. Sniff.."Jaejoong mencium aroma yang tidak asing bagi hidungnya, dan itu adalah aroma Yunho. Menurut Jaejoong, orang itu mempunyai aromanya masing-masing dan Jaejoong merupakan orang yang dapat membedakan aroma orang-orang yang dikenalnya. Tanpa aling-aling langsung saja Jaejoong menginjak kaki orang tesebut.

"Aah! Sakit jae."Orang tersebut tepat seperti perkiraan Jaejoong. Kini Yunho tengah melompat-lompat sambil meringis karena kesakitan.

"Aww, maaf yun. Ku kira kau penjahat, atau para maniak-maniak yang berkeliaran."Jaejoong berlagak seakan ia tidak tau kalau itu Yunho.

"Yahh! Mana ada maniak setampan diriku!"Dengan percaya dirinya Yunho membanggakan dirinya.

"Mwooo? Tampan? Hahahah.. Jangan terlalu percaya diri."Karena merasa lucu Jaejoong tertawa sambil menempeleng kepala Yunho dan berjalan pergi meninggalkan Yunho.

"Yahh! Berani-beraninya kau ini. Mau kemana kau Jae?"Tanpa pikir panjang Yunho langsung mengikuti kemana Jaejoong pergi.

"Pulang laaaahhh.."Jaejoong menjawab tanpa melihat ke arah Yunho. 

_._._

"Untuk apa kau mengikutiku sampai rumahku!"Jaejoong langsung bertanya frontal ketika ia melihat Yunho mengikutinya sampai di depan pintu losmennya.

"Hehehe.. Uweyoo? Apa aku tak bole mampir? Lagian sudah biasakan aku main kesini?"Jawab Yunho sambil terkekeh.

"Maaf ya, hari ini saya tidak menerima TA-MU!"Pintu losmen di tutup Jaejoong dengan terburu-buru dalam usaha agar Yunho tidak dapat masuk kedalam losmennya.

"Eitss.."Yunho dengan sigap segera mengganjal pintu Jaejoong dengan kakinya.

"Yah! Apa yang kau lakukan. Disini tidak menerima seorang perokok!"Tanpa aling-aling Jaejoong menginjak kaki Yunho.

"Ah!"Yunho yang terinjak kakinya langsung menarik kakinya.

"Pulanglah kauu!"Teriak Jaejoong dari dalam apartemen kecil nya itu.

"Yah! Boojae, kaki-ku berdarah."Yunho berteriak sambil menggedor-gedorkan pintu apartemen Jae joong. Kaki yang di injak Jae Joong masih ia pegang.

"Jeongmalyo?"Merasa bersalah Jaejoong langsung membuka kembali pintunya. Tapi begitu ia membuka pintunya Yunho langsung beranjak masuk ke dalam apartemen dan mengatakan Jaejoong bodoh. Jaejoong yang merasa di tipu seperti itu diam sesaat dan kemudian emosinya meledak-ledak. Ia pikir kakinya Yunho benar-benar bedarah.

"Yah! Jung Yunho! Hari ini adalah malam terakhirmu melihat bulan!"Sambil menutup pintu Jaejoong meregangkan otot-ototnya.

"Hahahaha.. mian-mian."Yunho hanya dapat tertawa melihat tingkah Jaejoong yang seperti itu, karena tingkah Jaejoong yang seperti itu sudah sering kali dilihatnya. Dan dalam sesaat tangan Jaejoong sudah ada di leher Yunho, sesuai prediksinya.

"Mati kau Jung Yunho!"Teriak Jaejoong sambil mencekik leher Yunho, dan bisa di bilang cekikan ini hanyalah sebuah becandaan yang sering dilakukan Jaejoong dan Yunho.

"Aaaa.. I die."Kata Yunho sambil belagak seperti orang mati.

"Aha? Jeongmal? Kau benar-benar mati hah?!"Jaejoong meyakinkan sambil menampar-nampar pipi Yunho.

"AH! Gak jadi mati! Bwee!"Yunho yang merasa kesakitan langsung bangun dari pura-puranya dan menjulurkan lidahnya.

"Hahahah.. Lagian untuk apa sih kau kesini? Ujian gak, ada peer juga gak."Tanya Jaejoong sambil melepas cekikannya.

"Aku bosan di rumah jae, kau tau sendiri di rumah ku tidak ada orang."Jawab Yunho santai sambil merebahkan badannya di ranjang Jaejoong.

'Ah benar juga' pikir jaejoong dalam batinnya. Yunho termasuk anak yang berkecukupan. Ayahnya seorang bisnisman sedangkan ibunya seorang pengacara, dan ia anak tunggal. Tiap hari hanya ialah seorang diri dirumah. Oleh karena itu semenjak kecil Yunho sering sekali keluar hingga malam, ketika sudah malam hari sekali baru ia pulang kerumahnya untuk tidur. Hal ini Jaejoong ketahui karena Yunho sendiri lah yang menceritakan sendiri padanya.

"Hoooo.. Memang kalau disini kau tidak bosan?"Sambil menyalakan TV Jaejoong duduk di samping Yunho.

"Tidak dong, kan ada kau."Setelah menjawab itu Yunho langsung menyekap Jaejoong dan menindih Jaejoong dengan badan Yunho.

"Yah! AH! AH! Jung Yunho kau benar-benar cari mati ya!"Jaejoong yang dalam posisi tertindih seperti itu berusaha untuk mendorong Yunho menjauhinya

"Hahahaha.. Damai ya damai.. Hahahah.."Sambil tertawa Yunho melepaskan Jaejoong dari tindihannya.

"Damai darimana? Setelah kau menipuku dan lalu menindihku?! Hari ini kau akan melihat api neraka Jung Yunho!"Setelah menyelesaikan kalimatnya Jaejoong langsung menyerang Yunho dengan menduduki perut Yunho sambil mengetok-getok kepala Yunho.

"Yah Yah Yah! Tidak ada sopan santunnya mengetok-getok kepala orang seperti itu! Aaa!"Yunho tidak melakukan perlawanan dan hanya menutup-nutupi kepalanya saja agar tidak terkena getokan Jaejoong.

"Hahaha.. Makanya, jangan pernah main-main dengan Kim Jaejoong!" Mengerjai Yunho memang sangat mengasikan untuk Jaejoong, karena seperti apapun Jaejoong mengerjai Yunho tak sekalipun Yunho kasar padanya, itulah yang menyebabkan Jaejoong suka berteman dengan Yunho. Ketika sedang mengetok kepala yunho, ia jadi teringat mimpinya ketika mereka sedang melakukan seks. Seketika itu juga Jaejoong jadi terdiam dan seketika itu juga muka Jaejoong memerah, Yunho yang mendapat kesempatan untuk kabur dari ketokan Jaejoong itu langsung memanfaatkan kesempatan itu sebaik mungkin. Ia langsung membalikan keadaan, Jaejoong yang dalam keadaan tidak siap melawan perlawanan Yunho begitu gampang di goyahkan oleh Yunho. Dan sekarang posisi Yunho di atas dan Jaejoong di bawah. Yunho yang merasa menang langsung tertawa puas, sedangkan Jaejoong yang masi kaget hanya dapat diam kemudian melemparkan bantal ke muka Yunho.

"Yah! Mengapa kau melemparku dengan bantal."Yunho yang sedang enak-enak tertawa langsung berhenti ketika dilempar bantal oleh Jaejoong.

"Buat apa kau menindih ku? Cepat singkirkan tubuhmu sekarang."perintah Jaejoong tanpa menjawab pertanyaan Yunho. Setelah Yunho membebaskan Jaejoong dari tindihannya, Jaejoong tanpa berkata sepatah kata pun langsung meninggalkan Yunho ke kamar mandi.

-Yunho's pov-

Yah ada apa dengannya, tadi tiba-tiba ia terdiam sendiri lalu mukanya memerah sekarang ia ke kamar mandi tanpa sepatah katapun. Apa ada kesalahan yang kuperbuat?

-Jaejoong's pov-

Omo! Hampir saja jantung ini keluar! Ini sungguh gila! Aku normal! Kim Jae Joong pria normal!

-author's pov-

Setelah Jaejoong keluar dari kamar mandi, ternyata Yunho sudah tertidur begitu saja di kasur Jaejoong, ini memang sudah biasa. Jaejoong kembali menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya agar sadar dari lamunan-lamunan anehnya. Dan ia pun segera mematikan lampu dan menggeser Yunho sedikit, kemudian ia pun memejamkan mata untuk tidur.

"Emmm.."

Tidak terdengar suara apapun dari ruangan gelap itu, yang terdengar hanyalah suara ciuman memburu sepasang kekasih. Di ruangan itu tidak terdapat satu penerangan, hanya adalah kaca dan lampu dari luar yang menerangi mereka. Salah satu pasangan dengan rambut pirang itu berada pangkuan pria dengan rambut berwarna hitam itu. Mereka saling melumat bibir masing-masing. Si pria berambut hitam itu tengah asik berciuman sambil memainkan puting pria yang diatas pangkuannya. Kadang-kadang pula terdengar desahan dari si pria pirang itu. Kedua insan itu terlihat begitu sangat saling melengkapi. Sesekali si pria berambut hitam itu menghisap puting pria yang berada di atas pangkuannya.

"Yunho ah~ i can't stand it anymore."Jaejoong sudah sangat terangsang, karena daritadi hanya Yunho lah yang melakukan service kepada Jaejoong, sekarang Jaejoong turun dari pangkuan Yunho. Ia kembali melumat bibir Yunho, tetapi sebelum Yunho membalas ciuman itu Jaejoong menghentikan ciuman itu dan malah menciumi setiap inci tubuh Yunho dari atas. Menciumi leher Yunho, dadanya, putihnya, pusarnya dan sekarang yang berada di depan matanya adalah sebuah gundukan besar yang masih tertutup di balik celana jeans yang dikenakan Yunho. Jaejoong kini menjilati gundukan besar itu walaupun masi dibalik celana.

"Aahh~~"Yunho mendesah tak karuan akibat di berikan service serperti itu oleh Jaejoong. Jaejoong yang mendengar desahan Yunho seperti itu semakin meneruskan aksinya itu, perlahan Jaejoong mulai membuka resleting celana jeans Yunho sambil menggesek-gesekan pipinya di selangkangan Yunho.

Yunho yang mendapatkan perlakuan seperti itu dari Jaejoong semakin mendesah tak karuan. Jaejoong membuka resleting celana itu kemudian melepaskan celana jeans itu, sehingga kini hanya tertinggak celana dalam yang menutupi penis Yunho, tetapi sebelum dibukapun penis Yunho yang sudah menegang sudah terlihat jelas di celana dalamnya.

Begitu tegang, begitu ingin dibelai dan dihisap. Jaejoong tanpa ragu-ragu langsung melumat penis Yunho walau masi tertutup oleh celana dalamnya. Jaejoong menjilati penis Yunho dari luar hingga celana dalam Yunho agak basah akibat air liur Jaejoong dan juga basah karena pre-cum yang keluar dari penis Yunho.

"Jaejoong-ah~ can't we just make love already? I'm about to come."Yunho segera melepaskan baju Jaejoong agak sedikit brutal, Yunho pun melepaskan celana dalamnya yang merupakan satu-satunya pakaian yang tertinggal di tubuhnya. Yunho mengangkat Jaejoong ke pangkuannya, Jaejoong membantu dengan sedikit melemaskan otot-otot disekitar pantat agar Yunho dapat memasukan penisnya dengan mudah.

"Hosh, hosh" Lagi-lagi Jaejoong memimpikan hal-hal yang tidak pantas, terlebih lagi mimpinya adalah dengan seorang pria yang tidak lain tidak bukan adalah teman terdekatnya sendiri, Jaejoong yang sudah terbangun dari tidurnya itu langsung melihat jamnya yang berada disamping ranjang. Dan saat itu jam baru menunjukan jam 5 pagi. Ia melihat kearah jendela dan cahaya matahari masi terlihat redup diluar sana. Kini Jaejoong mengalihkan pandangannya lagi ke orang yang berada di sebelahnya.

-Jaejoong's pov-

Dasar kau Jung Yunho, kau dapat tidur telelap seperti itu sedangkan diriku ini sedang tak karuan memikirkan dirimu. Mengapa harus dirimu? Apakah memang kau sebegitu menarik persis di mimpi ku?

-Author's pov-

Jaejoong yang sudah terbangun sudah tak dapat lagi melanjutkan tidurnya, selain itu ia kini terlalu tegang karena pria yang berada di mimpinya kini sedang tertidur pulas di sebelahnya.

Kini pikiran Jaejoong sungguh di penuhi hal-hal aneh, ia sudah tak dapat berpikir secara normal, berkali-kali ia berusaha untuk menyadarkan dirinya sendiri kalau itu hanyalah mimpi, tetapi mimpi itu terus meliputi Jaejoong.

Jaejoong menjadi penasaran sekali, apakah memang berhubungan dengan seorang lelaki benar-benar dapat senikmat seperti dalam mimpinya. Berkali-kali ia melihat Yunho yang tengah tidur terlelap disampingnya.

'Apa aku mengetes diriku sendiri?' batin Jaejoong dalam hati.

Jaejoong yang merasa perlu melakukan tes atas dirinya memutuskan untuk mencium Yunho, ia nampak begitu ragu berkali-kali ia menenggok ke arah Yunho. Akhirnya ia benar-benar memutuskan untuk mencium Yunho.

Dengan mengumpulkan segenap keberanian, ia mengarahkan bibirnya perlahan demi perlahan ke bibir Yunho, hingga akhirnya bibir mereka saling bertempelan.

Begitu Jaejoong menempelkan bibirnya di bibir Yunho, tiba-tiba mata Yunho terbuka. Jaejoong yang kaget langsung melepaskan ciuman itu dan segera bangun dari kasurnya dan segera melarikan diri ke toilet.

Beberapa menit sebelumnya..

'Pagi sekali bangunnya anak ini' Pikir Yunho ketika mendapati Jaejoong yang berada di sebelahnya sudah terbangun. Yunho tidak peduli dengan Jaejoong yang sudah terbangun, kemudian ia berusaha untuk melanjutkan sesi tidurnya lagi, tapi ia menangkap perilaku aneh Jaejoong, Jaejoong berkali-kali memandanginya. Belum lagi dengan wajahnya yang merah seperti kepiting rebus. Yunho sangat aneh melihat tingkah temannya ini. Yunho yang penasaran jadi memperhatikan Jaejoong tanpa sepengatahuan Jaejoong. Sampai akhirnya ia melihat Jaejoong semakin lama semakin mendekatkan bibirnya.

'Yah! Apa yang sedang dipikir kan laki-laki bodoh ini.' Yunho masi saja berpura-pura tidur walaupun sebenarnya ia sedikit panik dengan kelakuan Jaejoong. Hingga akhirnya bibir mereka saling bersentuhan. Karena begitu syok dan kaget, Yunho lupa ia harus tetap berakting tidur langsung membuka kedua matanya. Matanya dan mata Jaejoong saling beradu pandang sesaat hingga Jaejoong bangun dan melarikan diri ketoilet. Kini di situ hanya tertinggal Yunho yang mematung.

.

.

.

.

.

-TBC-


	2. Chapter 2

ff ini milik nya bananamint namun di edit oleh saya (blueberrymilkshake) sebelumnya ff ini sudah di publish di blog YSP tahun 2011. dan di transfer ke blog pribadi saya tahun 2012. sudah tamat di blog nya. Typo nya mohon maaf. saya sudah 3 kali mengedit disini dan gatot 3 kali gegara servernya bikin ribut. okay, selamat membaca. walau demikian saya masih penulis baru yah di sini. heheheheh

Title : I don't know WHY?

Author : Bananamint a.k.a drez

Chap : 2/3

Rate : NC 21

Genre : Romance

Cast : Yunjae and other

Edit by : fujoshinta aka blueberrymilkshake aka Dee

Jaejoong yang baru sampai ke toilet langsung kelabakan karena aksinya yang baru saja tadi ia lakukan. Yeaah..,ciuman yang tak pernah ia rencakan malah ketahuan oleh objek yang telah di cium, tentu saja rasanya ini sungguh memalukan. Jae Joong menggetok-getokkan kepala dengan sebelah tangan, menggaruk-garuk frustasi rambutnya sambil berjalan mondar mandir di depan washtaffel kamar mandi. Apa pun itu, ia butuh tenang saat ini!

"YAH! Apa yang telah kulakukan tadi, belum lagi Yunho melihat sendiri kalau aku mencium dirinya, ARGHH! Bodoh bodoh Kim Jaejoong bodoh!" Aduhhh...sekarang apa yang harus ku lakukan? Haish..aakhhh...!'

Jaejoong yang sudah tidak ada ide untuk berpikir atau mungkin sudah capek berjalan mondar mandir hanya sekedar menenangkan hati dan pikiran akhirnya ia memilih duduk closet sambil menggoyang-goyangkan telapak kaki seakan menunjukan bahwa sekarang Jae Joong sedang panik tingkat akut. Bagaimana tidak panik? Reaksi Yunho tadi ketika membuka mata seakan kebingungan dan meminta penjelasan akan perbuatannya itu. Yeah..perbuatan yang seharusnya tak ia lakukan terhadap sahabat yang sedekat saudara sendiri, belum lagi mereka bukankah sama-sama memiliki alat reproduksi laki-laki. Hei..siapapun itu tak mungkin tidak kalut dengan situasi seperti sekarang ini. Coba bayangkan saja!

"Haaaiiiiiishhh! Apa aku keluar saja dan belagak kalau itu semua hanya sebuah kecelakaan?" Jae Joong menimbang-nimbang dengan pemikiran ala perempuan di komik-komik shoujo yang pernah ia baca dulu. Akkhh…Ini semua di sebabkan saudara sepupunya kebanyakan perempuan dan suka membaca komik, mau tak mau Jae Joong dulu sering membaca. Dalam salah satu cerita yang pernah ia baca dulu ada yang mirip dengan situasinya sekarang!

"Aha..pintar juga kau Jae Joong." Ucapnya –tak-lebih-pada-diri-nya sambil jari ia jentikkan seakan bahwa ini adalah ide terbriliant nya. Kemudian Jaejoong berdiri dari duduknya seakan ia kini memiliki keberanian cukup tetapi lagi-lagi Jaejoong menjadi takut dan duduk ke kloset kembali. Kenyataan dan komik bukankah tak sama? Jaejoong sungguh kehilangan akal kali ini untuk mengatakan apa kepada Yunho. Meskipun sahabatnya itu terlihat seperti orang yang pemalas tapi ia tahu dengan benar bahwa Yunho tak sebodoh itu. Terbukti dengan nilai-nilai kuisnya di kampus tak pernah jelek!

"Bagaimana ini!Pabbo..seharusnya aku tak melakukan itu."

Yah..seharusnya ia tak melakukan hal gila itu hanya di sebabkan sebuah mimpi gila yang membuat frustasi dan penasaran akan rasa bibir tebal sangat menggoda itu. Bibir yang sangat keras mendominasi ketika tadi menyentuhkan dengan bibirnya. Rasa itu sesungguhnya masih kerasa di bibir merah Jae Joong tetapi rasa panik dan takut akan reaksi sahabat nya Jung Yunho lah membuat ia uring-uringan sendiri sekarang! Akhirnya dengan mengumpulkan sisa-sisa keberanian dan setengah dari itu semua adalah modal nekat, Jaejoong memutuskan untuk keluar dari toilet dan berbohong kalau itu semua hanyalah sebuah ketidak sengajaan atau sebuah kecelakaan yang harusnya tak ia lakukan. Atau bukankah ia bisa berkata untuk memberi kejutan dengan membangunkan sahabatnya itu dengan kecupan? Sepertinya pilihan kedua lebih masuk akal!

Dengan cepat Jae Joong merapikan rambutnya yang kusut sebab telah ia acak- acak tadi, di tariknya nafas panjang guna menormalkan detak jantungnya yang bagaikan seperti ia tengah berlari seratus kilo meter jauhnya. Jae Joong menuju ke knob pintu kamar mandi, memutar perlahan dan…Terbukalah pintu itu!

Jaejoong pun melangkahkan kaki keluar dari toilet setelah beberapa menit mengurung diri di toilet dan jantungnya tak berdetak cepat lagi. Jae Joong cukup tersentak karena pemandangan ketika ia baru menutup pintu toilet dengan sebelah tangan yang dilihat adalah Yunho sahabatnya itu baru saja bangkit dari posisi ketika tadi meninggalkan ke toilet dan sekarang Yunho tengah bangkit dan duduk di kasur seakan-akan menunggu jawaban dari Jaejoong atas tindakan barusan dengan memandangnya tajam. Air muka Jae Joong terlihat keruh dan ia menjadi bertambah kalut, Jae Joong pun menggigit bibir untuk menguatkan diri berbicara, namun ketika bibir sudah terbuka untuk berbicara beberapa patah kata menjelaskan insiden cium itu, sahabatnya itu sudah berucap terlebih dahulu.

"Yah boojae, apa yang kau lakukan di kamar mandi begitu lama? Aku kebelet pipis tahu!"

Teriak Yunho membuat Jae Joong mengerjap-erjapkan mata nya, tak pernah ia sangka bahwa reaksi Yunho seperti itu. Bahkan pria itu langsung berdiri dari kasur dan masuk terburu-buru ketoilet sambil tanpa sengaja menabrak bahunya, berlagak seolah tak terjadi kejadian apapun beberapa menit lalu yang membuat Jae Joong frustasi untuk menjawab apa! Lalu apa harga dari frustasi akut tadi, lalu berpikir keras untuk menjelaskan apa yang tengah terjadi, sang objek berlagak tidak terjadi apa-apa! Tahu begitu ia tak perlu panik berlebihan huh!

Sekarang Jaejoong mematung tak bergerak dengan pose mulut menganga! Sungguh diluar dugaan, ia pikir Yunho langsung akan jijik pada dirinya dan tidak mau lagi bertemanan lagi. Atau setidaknya ia menanyakan tentang hal barusan yang tengah terjadi? Berdiri mematung dengan bibir menganga ia lakukan tanpa sadar hingga Yunho keluar dari kamar mandinya. Yunho yang mendapati Jaejoong masih berada di tempat yang sama seperti pada saat ia masuk ke kamar mandi dan dengan bibir menganga seperti itu, kini menggaruk kepalanya bingung.

"Hei..Sedang apa kau ini? Sudah lama sekali di toilet tidak keluar-keluar, sekarang malah berdiri mematung disini," Ujar Yunho sambil mengibas-ibaskan telapak tangan ke wajah Jae Joong yang masih terlihat aneh di matanya. Namun tetap saja Jae Joong bergeming. Yunho pun mengangkat tangannya ke kepala Jae Joong memeriksa dan memastikan apakah Jae Joong sakit atau sekarang sedang tidak enak badan dengan mengecek suhu tubuh Jae Joong dengan tubuhnya sendiri

"Ah, anni…aku tidak apa-apa Yun," Ujar Jae Joong begitu sadar bahwa telapak tangan Yunho masih berada diatas kepalanya. Jae Joong seakan menghindari kontak fisik dengan Yunho dan menjawab tanpa melihat ke arah Yunho seperti tengah menghindar dari tangan Yunho yang begitu kokoh itu, tapi seketika itu juga muka Jaejoong kembali memerah khususnya rona merah di pipi Jaejoong sungguh tidak dapat berbohong. Hei pipi..,kenapa kau tidak bisa di ajak kompromi dengan berwarna seperti itu? Coba lihat dia sekarang mengetahui bahwa pemilik nya tengah malu!

"Yah, apa kau sakit? Lihat muka mu merah, apa kau demam?"

Yunho memilih meneruskan aktingnya bahwa bahwa tadi tidak terjadi apa-apa dengan mereka berdua, bahkan sekarang Yunho mengecek kembali untuk lebih pasti bahwa suhu tubuhnya dengan suhu tubuh Jaejoong dalam keadaan suhu normal. Jaejoong saat itu masih tidak dapat berkata-kata dan hanya menuruti apa yang di katakan Yunho dan di lakukan Yunho yang menurut Jae Joong ini aneh sekali!

"Hemmm.. Sedikit hangat. Sepertinya kau demam Jae." Ujar Yunho seakan tengah meminta persetujuan Jae Joong bahwa pria cantik itu sebenarnya tengah sakit. Yeah mungkin efek dari Yunho dari toilet dan bercengkrama dengan air yang dingin sehingga suhu tubuh normal Jae Joong seakan tengah di rasa panas ketika ia memeriksa lebih pasti lagi untuk kedua kalinya

"Mu-mungkin seperti itu. Tapi yun, mmm."Jaejoong berbicara terbata-bata sekarang, akan tetapi nampaknya Yunho sudah mengetahui kemana arah pembicaraan Jaejoong. Pasti masalah ciuman yang tadi di lakukan oleh sahabatnya itu.

"_Waeyo_ Jae?" Yunho bertanya seakan-akan tidak terjadi apa-apa tadi dan ia bertanya cukup tenang dengan sekali tarikan nafas.

"Yang ta-tadi sungguh hanya ketidak sengajaan, tadinya aku hanya bermaksud untuk membangunkan mu, tetapi tangan ku sedikit lemas. Jadii.."Jaejoong menjelaskan sedikit terbata-bata dan tidak berani menatap mata Yunho dengan menundukkan kepalanya. Sungguh ini benar-benar situasi sulit bagi Jae Joong harus menjelaskan hal ini. Jae Joong ingin tetap menjadi sahabat Yunho namun ia juga ingin yang lain. Bukankah hati tak dapat di atur sesuka hati kapan ia menyukai seseorang?

"Ah, itu. Gwencana Jae, lagian kalau itu tidak sengaja mengapa kau harus gugup seperti itu sih Jae? Seperti bukan dirimu saja. Hahahaha."

Yunho jelas mengetahui kalau Jaejoong sedang berbohong sebab ia begitu sangat mengenal Jae Joong kapan pria itu tengah bahagia, sedih dan berbohong seperti ini. Setidaknya selama mereka berteman ia kenal sekali gerak-gerik inilah saat di mana sahabatnya tengah berbohong. Akan tetapi ia pada akhirnya terus saja ber-acting kalau ia mempercayai semua perkataan Jae Joong, ia lebih memilih Jaejoong yang akan menceritakan semuanya nanti daripada harus memaksa mengetahui dengan bertanya,Yunho lebih memilih Jae Joong menceritakan bila ia memang sudah siap untuk mengatakan kebenaran cerita. Jaejoong pasti punya alasan tersendiri untuk berbohong kali ini.

"Se-sebab aku takutnya kau ma-malah salah paham dan tak mau lagi berteman denganku."Jaejoong masih saja terbata-bata untuk menjelaskan masalah yang merupakan kesalahannya. Saat ini saja masih bisa di bilang detak jantung belum sepenuhnya berdetak normal, justru sekarang ia semakin takut. Jae Joong bersedia membunuh perasaan tak seharusnya ada ini ketimbang kehilangan sahabat terbaik dalam hidup!

"Hahahah, tenang saja. Masa hanya gara-gara hal sepele itu kita menjadi musuh."Yunho masih dengan santainya menanggapi hal itu sedangkan Jaejoong masih dalam kondisi frustasinya. Yunho segera mengambil barang-barangnya yang ada di dalam kamar Jae Joong untuk pulang kerumahnya dahulu untuk mengganti pakaian dan pergi kekampus yang akan dimulai pada pukul 10:30 pagi ini.

"Aku jalan pulang dulu ya Jae, sampai jumpa di kampus."Pamit Yunho sambil mengacak-acak rambut Jaejoong setelah itu ia melenggang pergi dari kamar Jae Joong dan menuju keluar. Jaejoong yang masih kaget dan panik dengan kejadian ini lagi-lagi hanya bisa terdiam. Apakah Yunho benar-benar tidak mempermasalahkan ciuman itu atau ia hanya ingin agar Jae Joong jujur padanya? Padahal bukankah sudah sangat jelas sekali bahwa ia tengah berbohong! Apa yang sebenarnya tengah di pikirkan oleh Yunho sebenarnya?

Tapi bila memang Yunho mempercayainya bahwa ciuman itu hanya sebuah kecelakaan maka tak ada yang harus Jae Joong lakukan untuk tidak memikirkan saja kali ini dan berusaha mempercayai Yunho bahwa sahabatnya itu tidak akan berpikir macam-macam bahwa ia adalah gay! Akan tetapi entah kenapa di sudut hatinya ia jadi bertambah frustasi saja sebab ini bukanlah sifat Yunho. Saat ia mendengar bunyi pintu depan apartemennya tertutup tanda bahwaYunho sudah keluar dari apartemennya Jae Joong pun memutuskan untuk tidak memikirkannya lagi dan segera membersihkan diri untuk nanti pergi kuliah.

#################

Yunho yang baru keluar dari apartemen Jaejoong ternyata tidak langsung melenggang pergi begitu saja. Sekarang ia tengah bersandar pada dinding disebelah pintu apartemen Jae Joong sambil memikirkan tentang kejadian beberapa menit lalu dimana ia bersikap berpura-pura percaya menanggapi perkataan Jae Joong saat sahabatnya tengah menjelaskam tentang 'ciuman tak sengaja' yang baru saja diutarakan oleh Jae Joong. Kenapa sahabatnya itu berbohong tentang semua ini? Padahal yang ia ketahui, Jae Joong sangat tidak berpura-pura dalam menciumnya tadi. Bisa ia rasakan bahwa Jae Joong memang sengaja mendekatkan wajah dan menempelkan bibirnya yang merah itu ke bibir tebal Yunho! Apakah ini tidak aneh? Ini bukanlah suatu ketidak sengajaan!

"Kalau bukan ketidak sengajaan lalu apa maksud dari ciumannya itu? Bukankah kita sama-sama laki-laki! Apa dia GAY? Ah tidak mungkin!" Yunho berkali-kali menggeleng-gelengkan kepala ketika ia tengah berpikir dan mengatakan sendiri bahwa sahabat yang di kenalnya itu gay. Selama ini Jae Joong normal dan masih menanggapi bila di ajak bercerita tentang gadis-gadis cantik di kampus atau Jae Joong juga masih mau melihat majalah porno yang terkadang ia bawa kemari. Jadi itu tidaklah mungkin bukan? Semakin ia pikirkan, hal ini tidaklah benar! Akhirnya Yunho pun memutuskan untuk pulang saja dan bersiap untuk pergi kekampus.

######################

Jae Joong setelah membersihkan apartemennya langsung berangkat ke kampus sebelum akhirnya memutuskan untuk tak memikirkan kejadian insiden ciuman yang sebenarnya ia sengaja itu hal sebab tanpa ia sadari bahwa itu semua sungguh menyita waktu. Terlalu banyak memikirkan hal yang ingin di lupakan tapi meskipun berkali-kali ia tak ingin memikirkan, semua seakan hadir di setiap celah kecil cerebellum otaknya tanpa permisi.

Jae Jooong bergegas menuju halte bus ketika ia keluar disambut dengan matahari yang bersinar sangat terang sebab maklum saja, sekarang jam tengah menunjukkan pukul 10:00. Tiga puluh menit lagi perkuliahan jam pertama dimulai. Beruntung saja jarak dari tempat tinggalnya ke kampus hanya membutuhkan waktu 15 menit dengan naik bus. Lagi-lagi hari ini begitu panas, tidak terlalu banyak angin yang bertiup hanya sekedar memberi sedikit kesejukan, tapi meskipun terik bagai membakar kulit matahari sedikit tertutup oleh awan-awan tipis bila tidak maka muka Jaejoong akan sangat kusut masai hari ini. Jaejoong segera menunggu dengan manis di tempat pemberhentian bus yang biasa ia naiki. Sambil menunggu bus ia kembali memikirkan kejadian tadi lagi dan sekali lagi hadir tanpa sebenarnya ingin ia ingat! Akan tetapi nampaknya sekarang ia mendapatkan 1 solusi yang pas, yaitu 'Aku harus punya pacar perempuan' demi menghilangkan pikiran negative Yunho! Itulah tekat yang dibulatkan Jaejoong saat menunggu bus. Tak lama kemudian bus pun datang.

Didalam bus Jaejoong melamunkan rencananya itu, ini sudah menjadi sifat mendasar Jaejoong. Dari kecil apabila ada masalah sekecil apapun dan masih belum terselesaikan secara tuntas maka Jaejoong akan terus memikirkannya sampai masalah itu benar-benar selesai olehnya. Ia terus memikirkan soal Yunho yang begitu saja dapat percaya pada alasannya bahwa ciuman itu hanya sekedar tidak sengaja, sedangkan apabila ia berbohong padanya Yunho kerap kali mengetahuinya dan memaksa Jaejoong untuk memberitahu yang sesungguhnya. Disatu sisi Jaejoong senang karena Yunho tidak menjadi aneh terhadap dirinya, disatu sisi lagi Jaejoong sangat merasa aneh dengan kelakuan Yunho yang mudah sekali menerima alasannya dan itu sangat mencurigakan. Tak terasa ternyata tujuan Jaejoong sudah terlewat oleh bus yang di tumpangi olehnya, membuat ia keluar dari bus di halte selanjutnya dan sedikit berlari ke arah kampus.

#################

Sesampai di area depan kampus Jae Joong yang sangat besar itu ia hanya melihat beberapa mahasiswa yang berada di luar kelas tengah duduk-duduk di bawah pohon rindang yang menyejukkan, sebagian juga tengah makan dan minum di cafetaria kampus. Semua tentu tak ia kenal mengingat Jae Joong memang sangat tidak terlalu gaul seperti Yunho yang banyak memiliki dan gampang mencari teman. Akan tetapi memang ia banyak tak mengenal orang-orang itu sebab semuanya tentu saja lain fakultas. Ada sebagian yang satu fakultas memang dengannya akan tetapi berbeda kelas. Jae Joong mempercepat langkahnya ketika ia sampai pada tangga yang lumayan banyak itu. Secepatnya ia menuju _lift _dan memencet tombol 3. Kelasnya ada di lantai 3 paling ujung, jadi Jae Joong hanya berharap professor Lee memperbolehkannya masuk.

Universitas Seoul adalah salah satu universitas besar di Korea Selatan. Memiliki ruang kelas yang sangat banyak sebab dengan fakultas yang kurang lebih memiliki 20 fakultas disana, tentunya membuat Seoul Universitas adalah perkuliahan yang memang di minati oleh warga Seoul. Selain kampus yang sangat mewah, segala fasilitas juga lengkap. Jae Joong yang merasa sangat terlambat kali ini hanya bisa menghela nafas panjang, berharap bahwa dosen yang tengah mengajar tidak mengusir atau tidak yang lebih horor adalah tidak memperbolehkanya masuk. Begitu sampai didepan pintu yang tertutup rapat, ia mengetuk pelan dan membukanya.

"Permisi _Sasoengnim _Lee, maaf saya telat." Jaejoong meminta maaf atas keterlambatannya begitu masuk kekelas sambil menundukkan kepala. _Sasoengnim_ Lee yang sepertinya mengenali mahasiswa yang terlambat adalah Kim Jae Joong, mahasiswa yang sangat rajin dan sangat tak pernah terlambat, dosen itu sedikit mengerutkan kening dan memicingkan mata hanya demi melihat apa benar bahwa yang berdiri di depan pintu dan tengah menunduk adalah mahasiwa itu. Benar! Seseorang yang sangat jarang terlambat kali ini terlambat?

"Silahkan cepat cari tempat duduk. Yak kita lanjutkan pelajaran."

"Akh _congmal gomalshubnidha Sasoengnim_." Jae Joong dapat bernafas lega sekarang, wajahnya yang sempat tegang kini tersenyum! Untungnya dosen itu sepertinya mengenal bahwa ia bukanlah mahasiswa yang sering terlambat dan beliau bukanlah dosen killer yang biasanya tanpa ampun mengusir mahasiswa yang terlambat meskipun nilai akademikmu sangat bagus! Jae Joong pun beranjak dari ia berdiri menuju ke tempat duduknya, disana sudah ada Yunho yang tengah memandanginya. Yah, tidak biasa sekali bukan sahabatnya yang terkadang kurang dari 15 menit pelajaran berlangsung sudah duduk di bangku favorite mereka yang strategis itu sekarang malah datang terlambat! Yunho tadi berpikir mungkin kali ini Jae Joong tak ikut pelajaran sebab memikirkan masalah pagi tadi. Tadinya ia juga hampir tak masuk namun ia adalah orang yang sangat santai dan cuek jadi tak pernah ambil pusing masalah tadi meski didalam hati terdalam ia sangat ingin tahu alasan yang sebenarnya! Tapi kenyataan Jae Joong kini sudah duduk di sampingnya, maka koneksi otak yang biasa sering di gunakan untuk menjahili sahabatnya itu termunculkan!

"Yah, mengapa kau bisa terlambat. Tumben sekali, biasanya kan tidak ada kata terlambat untuk seorang Kim Jaejoong."

Yunho pun langsung meledek Jaejoong begitu ia duduk di sampingnya! Jae Joong segera membuka resliting tas dan mengambil buku diktat dan catatan untuk pelajaran hari dan menjawab pertanyaan ledekan Yunho tanpa menoleh kepadanya seakan ia tak ingin di ganggu saja!

"Aku tadi ketiduran di bus! Makanya sedikit terlambat."Jaejoong membalas singkat ledekan Yunho, karena ia sudah bertekat memang untuk menjaga jarak dengan Yunho dan segera mencari seorang pacar perempuan dan semoga saja dapat menghilangkan semua pikiran-pikiran anehnya selama ini tentang Yunho! Meski ia juga tak yakin itu sebab sepertinya Jae Joong menyukai Yunho sebagai kekasih, bukan sahabat lagi, jadi mungkin akan sulit mencintai gadis itu sebagai pacarnya kelak.

"Hahaha.. Arraseo-arraseo." Ujar Yunho tertawa garing sebab di tanggapan Jaejoong hanya seperti itu Yunho langsung kehilangan semangat untuk mengerjai Jaejoong lebih lanjut! Dan Jae Joong juga sekarang tengah mencatat point-point catatan yang ada di papan tulis, jadi tak ada guna ia mengganggu bila Jae Joong tengah mencatat seperti ini. Seperti biasa pelajaran berlangsung selama kurang lebih 2 jam ia akan terus berkutat dengan pelajaran itu. Satu-satunya Yunho dapat mengganggu adalah setelah pelajaran selesai atau bila Jae Joong yang sangat telen memperhatikan dosen memang tengah bolong hatinya, di saat pelajaran berlangsung mereka akan bercanda dengan saling berbisik. Tapi tetap, sahabatnya itu tak akan lepas dari kegiatan catat mencatatnya! Sedang Yunho, tentu saja melihat pelajaran berlangsung menjadi bertambah sangat malas saja.

Setelah menunggu dengan sangat lama, bel tanda pelakaran berakhri yang di tunggu dari tadi oleh Yunho pun akhirnya datang juga! Yunho pun terlihat senang sekali bahwa satu pelajaran membosankan telah selesai, jadi ia bisa berbincang-bincang dengan Jae Joong di pohon rindang biasanya mereka melewatkan istirahat setelah jam pertama usai atau hanya sekedar menunggu waktu Jae Joong yang akan kerja parttime di sore hari.

"Yak sekian pelajaran hari ini, sampai berjumpa minggu depan."

Dosen yang mengajar tersebut menutup bukunya tepat setelah bel berbunyi dan setelah itu meninggalkan ruangan kelas. Mahasiswa dan mahasiswi yang merupakan teman sekampus mereka juga sudah terlihat beranjak keluar satu persatu dari kursinya dan keluar ruangan hingga tinggallah beberapa mahasiswa termasuk Yunho dan Jae Joong. Namun Jae Joong terlihat tengah membereskan semua buku diktat dan catatannya, memasukkan kedalam tas kuliahnya dan bermaksud beranjak dari duduk, padahal biasa ia berbincang-bincang dahulu dengan Yunho setelah jam pelajaran berakhir seperti meminjamkan catatannya untuk Yunho. Sudah bukan rahasia awam lagi kalau Yunho memang sangat malas mencatat apa yang ada di papan tulis, dan biasanya setelah itu pria tampan itu akan meminjam bukunya. Tapi kali ini ia seakan tak peduli dan membuat Yunho bingung dengan sikap kali ini!

"Yah Kim Jaejoong, mau kemana kau secepat itu membereskan semua buku pelajaranmu?"Tanya Yunho yang mendapati seluruh barang-barang Jaejoong sudah dibereskan masuk kedalam tas Jaejoong dan pria itu bersiap untuk meninggalkan tempat duduknya.

"Ah, karena kuliah jam pertama sudah selesai jadi aku memutuskan untuk berangkat kerja parttime lebih awal, dengan begitu gaji ku juga makin banyak. Kalau begitu aku berangkat dulu ya. Bye." Jaejoong hanya menjelaskan singkat dan langsung berpamitan dengan Yunho tanpa melihat ke wajah sahabatnya itu. Yunho yang belum sempat menjawab pun hanya dapat melihat Jaejoong melangkah pergi.

"Sebenarnya ada apa dengan anak ini? Apa gara-gara masalah tadi pagi? Kalaupun karena tadi pagi, harusnya yang bersikap aneh adalah diriku. Mengapa jadi dia yang aneh?" Yunho menggaruk-garuk kepala yang gatal setelah melihat sahabatnya di sebelah bangkunya sudah tak ada Jae Joong, Yunho berteriak.

"Yaa..Kim Jae Joong tunggu! Haish.. kemana dia"

####################

Jae Joong begitu tiba di tempat kerja langsung menuju lockernya untuk berganti dengan seragam kerjanya. Setelah apa yang ia kenakan sudah cukup rapi, ia langsung menuju tempat kassa pembayaran toko kue ini. Beberapa karyawan disini sebagian kaget dengan kedatangan Jae Joong yang tak biasa, maklum selama ini Jae Joong selalu mengambil shift siang atau sore, tidak pernah mengambil shift pagi. Beberapa karyawan muda di sana khususnya wanita, sangat girang sekali melihat Jae Joong yang wajahnya tampan sekarang masuk shift pagi. Karyawan wanita disini sebenarnya kebanyakan shift pagi ketimbang siang atau sore sehingga pemandangan Jae Joong yang shift pagi merupakan pemandangan langka buat mereka. Manager kue tempat Jae Joong bekerja memberlakukan wanita untuk mengambil shift pagi atau siang sehingga mereka bisa pulang tidak terlalu larut. Oleh sebab itu, terkadang mereka berganti shift dengan teman yang mendapat shift sore untuk melihat wajah tampan Jae Joong!

Selama ini Jae Joong tak pernah tahu bahwa ia menjadi pusat perhatian! Mungkin ini disebabkan ia adalah tipe orang yang sangat cuek dan jarang bisa bergaul dengan orang sekitar. Bukankah selama ini ia dapat berteman dengan orang lain di sebabkan Yunho yang mengenalkannya? Jae Joong menjadi ragu bila ia bisa mendapatkan pacar wanita dalam waktu yang dekat. Tapi sepertinya ia mungkin bisa saja memilih salah satu dari teman sekerjanya ini untuk menjadi kekasih sebab sepertinya wanita di sini seakan tengah menaruh hati. Wajah mereka yang memerah sama seperti dirinya ketika malu di goda oleh Yunho! Yah meski itu hanya sekedar goda dan candaan belaka!

"Tumben sekali kau sudah mengambil shift sepagi ini?" Ujar manager tempat kerja Jae Joong ketika ia melihat pekerja paling rajin di tempatnya berdiri di kassa pembayaran dan memakai seragam kerja. Biasanya Jae Joong mengambil shift sore sampai malam, atau siang sampai malam sedangkan sekarang ini masih terlalu pagi Jae Joong untuk masuk jam kerjanya. Dan bukankah perkuliahan Jae Joong harusnya masih berlangsung? Sebagai manager ia tentu tahu dengan cv yang di buat oleh Jae Joong waktu melamar pekerjaan _part time_ disini bahwa pria itu masih duduk di bangku kuliah.

"Tadi hanya ada kuliah pagi. Begini _sajangnim_, aku juga berencana untuk menambah jam kerja disini. Tidak apa-apa kan?" Jae Joong mengutarakan maksud kedatangan ia bekerja lebih pagi yang sebenarnya hanya akal-akalannya yang di mana ini juga merupakan salah satu cara Jaejoong untuk mengurangkan waktunya bersama dengan Yunho.

"Hmm, saya tidak masalah. Tapi kau yakin sedang tidak kesulitan keuangan? Atau kau sedang dikejar-kejar lintah darat?"Managernya ini nampak sedikit binggung dengan Jaejoong. Kemarin ia melihat Jaejoong sedang menghitung-hitung sesuatu dan sekarang ia mau menambah jam kerjanya. Cuma hal ini yang dapat ia pikirkan tentang Jae Joong yang sepertinya membutuhkan uang lebih itu.

"Yah! Boss bukan seperti itu. Aku memang hanya ingin menambah jam kerja. Ada target dibulan ini yang harus kubeli."Jaejoong berusaha menyakinkan bosnya ini kalau ia tidak sedang dikejar-kejar oleh rentenir atau sejenisnya.

"Baiklah kalau begitu kau boleh menambah jam kerjamu sepanjang tidak menghambat kuliahmu. kalau begitu bekerjalah, saya tinggal dulu."Setelah merasa yakin Jaejoong tidak sedang kesulitan keuangan ia segera masuk ke dalam kantornya dan meninggalkan jaejoong sendiri. Jaejoong sedikit lega, karena ia dapat menyakinkan bosnya ini. Terdengar suara-suara bersorak pelan di dapur _pastry_ dimana mendengar bahwa Jae Joong akan ikut shift pagi. Mungkin bagi wanita-wanita di sana, melihat Jae Joong lebih sering akan membuat jam kerja yang melelahkan menjadi berwarna. Yeah..Jae Joong memang idola di sana meski Jae Joong sendiri tak pernah tahu itu!

Setelah ditinggal oleh bosnya itu Jaejoong kembali merenung, baru beberapa jam saja tidak bertemu Yunho entah mengapa rasanya hidupnya sepi sekali, mungkin ini semua karena hampir selama ini hanya Yunho lah yang menjadi sahabat terbaiknya dan selalu menemani waktu luang di saat ia tidak sedang kerja _part time_. Jaejoong kembali menarik nafas panjang dan menghela nafas, setelah itu ia menepok-nepok wajahnya dan ia memfokuskan diri ke pekerjaannya agar tidak memikirkan Yunho.

Sesaat kemudian pembeli silih berganti masuk ke toko itu membuatnya sibuk sehingga ia sedikit melupakan permasalahannya. Waktupun terus berjalan, namun setiap ia menolehkan ke jam dinding tempatnya bekerja waktu kenapa terasa sangat berjalan lambat. Jae Joong menjadi sangat kesal sendiri namun kedatangan para pembeli lagi-lagi mengalihkan perhatiannya. Dan ketika waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul sembilan dimana seharusnya ia sudah pulang kerja, Jae Joong juga merasa sangat lambat sekali pagi menjelang!

"Seandainya aku punya mesin waktu, ingin sekali hari ini cepat berlalu atau aku ingin sekali mengganti sejarah yang terjadi pagi ini."

#############

Yunho berdiri di luar gedung apartemen tempat sahabatnya tinggal. Sekarang waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul setengah sepuluh malam, dimana seharusnya Jae Joong sudah pulang satu jam lalu. Tapi sedari ia menunggu disini, batang hidung sahabatnya itu tidak muncul juga. Yunho menjadi sedikit khawatir dengan Jae Joong! Di tambah sekarang udara malam begitu dingin, bagaimana dengan Jae Joong yang siang tadi tidak terlihat memakai jaket tebalnya? Padahal sekarang saja ia yang menggunakan jaket kulit saja rasa dingin masih menusuk kulitnya, membuatnya ingin segera masuk ke dalam apartemen Jae Joong yang tentu saja hangat!

Yunho melihat kearah jam tangannya lagi. Sudah hampir lebih dari sepuluh kali ia melihat jam tangannya dan sekarang jam sudah menunjukan pukul 10:30 am. Sangat cepat sekali waktu berlali, padahal ia sudah menunggu cukup lama! Di sebabkan semakin malam maka rasa dinginnya semakin bertambah seakan menusuk-nusuk tulangnya, Yunho pun memutuskan memasuki gedung apartemen Jae Joong dan bermaksud untuk menunggu di sebelah pintu apartemen Jae Joong saja. Yunho menunggu dari berdiri menyandar di tembok sampai duduk menselonjorkan kaki di lantai, terlalu lama berdiri membuat betis kakinya menjadi pegal dengan cara inilah rasa pegal itu sedikit menghilang. Akan tetapi, menunggu lama disini pun sahabatnya itu belum juga pulang.

"Sedang apa anak ini jam segini belum juga sampai, biasanya ia tidak mengambil shift sampai semalam ini."

Yunho terlihat kesal sekarang sebab ia menunggu dari pukul 19:00 karena pada biasanya memang Jaejoong tidak mengambil shift malam bila ia ikut jam siang atau pagi. Yunho sudah beberapa kali mencoba menghubungi dan meng-sms Jaejoong tapi ponsel tidak diangkat dan sms tidak dibalas. Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi? Yunho merasa Jae Joong menghindarinya! Tapi apakah ini di sebabkan masalah tadi pagi sehingga begitu mengusiknya membuat Jae Joong menjadi seperti ini?

Sebuah getaran di handphone Yunho membuat ia tersenyum, sebab dapat Yunho lihat nama yang tertera di layar ponsel adalah nama Jae Joong. Namun rasa kecewa menyelimuti hatinya ketika ia melihat isi sms yang sangat membuat ingin menenggelamkan Jae Joong ke sungai Han. Yah..tak lain dan tak bukan Jae Joong hanya membalas dengan bertuliskan _"ada apa?" _

Hei..beginikah sikap pada seseorang yang menunggumu pulang Kim Jae Joong ya! Entah kenapa Yunho menjadi sedikit emosi namun ia pun mengendalikannya sebab Yunho sendiri tak tahu apakah emosi ini di picu disebabkan ia menunggu di apartemen ini cukup lama ataukah di sebabkan masalah Jae Joong yang menghindarinya? Bukankah Jae Joong mengatakan tak ingin kehilangannya sebagai sahabat? Yunho segera membalas dan menanyakan kapan Jae Joong pulang dan memberitahunya kalau sekarang ia sudah berada di depan apartemennya. Tak lama kemudian sms balasan pun masuk kembali dan kali ini benar-benar membuat Yunho merasa aneh dengan diri Jaejoong. Sms balasan Jaejoong yang terakhir bertuliskan,

_"__Aku pulang larut malam karena lembur bersama teman sekerjaku, sekarang aku tengah mengantar teman kerjaku pulang dulu, lebih baik kau pulang saja hari ini."_

"Benar-benar anak ini! Sebenarnya apa ada yang salah dengan hari ini?!"Yunho yang sudah menahan kesal akhirnya meluap juga, ia pun memutuskan untuk pulang karena hari sudah larut dan Jaejoong pun belum juga pulang ditambah lagi dengan keadaan yang tidak jelas seperti ini.

Yunho meninggalkan apartemen Jaejoong dan beranjak pulang, ternyata Jaejoong sedari tadi sedang memantau Yunho dibalik pohon dekat apartemennya. Setelah memastikan bahwa Yunho benar-benar telah pulang ia segera keluar dari tempat persembunyiannya itu.

"Pasti Yunho kesal sekali dengan kelakuanku ini, entah mengapa kupikir hanya ini cara satu-satunya agar aku dapat menjauh dari Yunho. Maaf Yun, aku tak ingin kehilanganmu sebagai sosok kawan." Jae Joong berkata sendiri ketika melihat bahwa mobil Yunho yang di parkir di halaman gedung ini sudah berlalu. Jae Joong pun segera masuk ke dalam apartemennya.

Jaejoong yang begitu sampai didalam kamar apartemen langsung membenamkan dirinya di ranjang tanpa mengganti pakaian ataupun melepas sepatu. Entah mengapa hari ini terasa begitu panjang dan waktu lama sekali berjalan. Apakah ini semua hanya perasaannya atau ini dikarenakan tidak bertemu dengan Yunho? Daripada memusingkan hal itu akhirnya Jaejoong memutuskan untuk mengakhiri saja hari ini dengan tidur.

##################

Begitu pulang dari tempat Jaejoong, Yunho masih merasa sedikit emosi dengan perilaku kawannya seharian ini melempar dengan sembarangan jaketnya, melepas sepatu yang ia pakai di lantai dengan melempar kasar. Tetapi di balik emosinya tak di pungkiri bahwa ia juga sedikit khawatir dengan Jaejoong karena sampai semalam itu belum kembali ke apartemennya. Tidak biasanya Jaejoong pergi sampai semalam itu meski alasan yang di pakai oleh Jae Joong sangat masuk akal, yakni bekerja part time lembur dan mengantar teman kerja pulang dahulu! Teman kerja? Wanita? Kalau benar maka mematahkan pemikiran Yunho bahwa Jae Joong gay! Lalu benarkah ciuman tadi pagi itu hanya ketidak sengajaan? Ataukah sahabatnya ini adalah bisexual yang dimana ia bisa berpacaran dengan wanita dan juga pria dalam satu decade? Yunho pun merogoh kantung celananya di mana ia menyimpan ponsel lalu bermaksud meng-sms Jae Joong menanyakan apakah ia masih di luar apakah sudah pulang ke apartemennya!

_To : Jaejoong-ie_

_Apa kau sudah pulang?_

_-send-_

Hanya itu lah yang disms oleh Yunho, ditunggu ditunggu dan ditunggu. Padahal Sms itu sudah _delivered_ tetapi sudah 10 menit di tunggu pun belum juga dibalas oleh Jaejoong. Padahal Jae Joong adalah type orang yang bila di sms akan segera membalas meski itu hanya sms iseng belaka. Jae Joong pernah mengatakan bahwa sms itu sama pentingnya dengan seseorang menghubungimu namun kenapa Jae Joong tidak membalas sms nya? Apakah begitu sibuk dan hanya untuk membalas sms nya tak sempat? Dengan kesal Yunho merebahkan diri diatas tempat tidurnya

"Kim Jae Joong…ada apa dengan dirimu?" Yunho pun memutuskan untuk tidur saja dan menanyakan permasalah ini di kampus besok hari, kepalanya sudah sangat berat dan kelopak matanya juga tak dapat di ajak kompromi untuk membuka lebih lebar. Tak perlu lebih lama maka ia mulai berjalan ke alam mimpi

#########################

Keesokan harinya di taman kampus, hari itu seperti hari biasanya selalu saja ramai oleh mahasiswa atau mahasiswi kampus dari berbagai jurusan, ada beberapa dari mereka sedang membahas tugas atau mata pelajaran, ada juga beberapa dari mereka yang sedang menikmati waktu luang dengan bercanda dan saling tertawa dengan teman-teman mereka. Dan juga ada beberapa orang yang duduk termenung seperti Jaejoong pada saat ini. Dengan rambut coklat sedikit kusut dan lingkaran mata yang gelap ia duduk manis di bawah pohon tempat biasa ia duduki bersama Yunho apabila sedang waktu senggang. Yeah sekarang sudah istirahat dari pase mata pelajaran pertama. Hari ini cukup membuat ia sedikit rileks sebab tidak satu kelas dengan Yunho di jam pertama!

"Ah tuhan, akibat hanya tidur dua jam di pagi hari benar-benar membuat jiwa dan raga sama sekali tidak menyatu."Jaejoong mengguap dan menggosokan matanya untuk kesekian kalinya.

Setelah tertidur kemarin, Jaejoong terbangun lagi karena sms Yunho. Dan akhirnya ia sama sekali tidak dapat tidur, ia sudah berusaha dengan segala cara agar tidak memikirkan permasalahan ini. Tapi akhirnya ia tetap tidak dapat tidur, dan baru dapat tertidur pukul 4 dini hari. Jam 6:00AM pun ia harus bangun kembali karena ia hari ini ada kelas pagi pukul 7:00AM. Seperti yang terlihat sekarang pada muka Jaejoong, rasa kantuk benar-benar sedang mengandrunginya.

Yunho yang sedang jalan-jalan di taman kampus sehabis pelajaran pertamanya langsung melihat Jaejoong sedang merenung dibawah pohon, dan Jaejoong hari itu terlihat sangat kusut. Yunho tidak langsung menghampiri Jaejoong, ia duduk di tepi lain di taman itu. Memandangi Jaejoong yang tengah mengantuk. Ia begitu ingin kesamping Jaejoong saat itu juga untuk bertanya tentang sikap-sikap Jaejoong yang aneh sejak kemarin, tetapi Yunho takut apabila ia menanyakan itu secara langsung maka Jaejoong akan pergi secepat kilat meninggalkan dirinya.

"Sebenarnya apa yang sedang dilakukan anak itu?" gumam Yunho, sebab dari sini ia bisa melihat pria cantik itu memang tengah mengantuk. Dan memang benar, Jaejoong yang telah benar-benar mengantuk akhirnya tanpa disadari terjatuh tidur di bawah pohon yang rindang itu. Ia tidur dalam posisi duduk, jadi terkadang ia seperti ingin jatuh kemudian membetulkan posisinya dan kemudian tidur lagi. Yunho yang merasa kasihan dengan temannya ini segera pindah dari tempat duduknya semula ke sebelah Jaejoong dan memberikan bahunya sebagai tempat Jaejoong bersandar tidur. Angin hari itu cukup bersahabat, walau matahari agak terik tetapi pohon yang rindang itu seakan merubah segalanya. Tidur Jaejoong benar-benar nyenyak, belum lagi ia merasa nyaman dan aman. Yunho melihat jam di tangannya di mana jam mata kuliah kedua akan berlangsung lima belas menit lagi. Sebenarnya Yunho ragu untuk membangunkan Jae Joong namun mengingat yang mengajar adalah Professor Kim Moon Chul seorang dosen bahasa inggris terkiller semester ini, mau tak mau ia pun menggoyang-goyangkan bahunya agar Jae Joong terbangun. Namun tidak berhasil!

"Yah Jaejoong-ah, apa kau tidak mau masuk kelas?" Sete;ah satu cara tidak berhasil, akhirnya Yunho membuka mulutnya sambil tangannya kini menggoyang badan Jaejoong. Kali ini berhasil! Jae Joong mulai tersadar dari tidurnya sedikit, ia mengeliat di bahu Yunho.

"Hoaammm.. Ah! Mengapa bisa ada kau disini?"Jaejoong yang baru sadar nampaknya sedikit kaget dengan keberadaan Yunho yang tepat disampingnya, sedangkan Yunho sedang merenggakan otot tangannya yang habis dijadikan Jaejoong sandaran.

"Memang kau pikir aku harusnya ada dimana? Dan lagian kau pikir dimana kau tidur sampai senyenyak itu kalau bukan disini."Yunho memberitahukan kalau dari tadi Jaejoong tidur dibahunya sambil menepok-nepok bahunya yang sedikit kesemutan itu.

"Ah _je-jeongmallyo_?"Jaejoong sedikit gugup karena panik, alasan pertama karena yang tujuannya agar menjaga jarak dengan Yunho malah ia tidur di bahu Yunho. Alasan kedua, setelah bersusah payah membereskan hatinya entah mengapa hatinya menjadi berantakan lagi. Rasa ingin terus bersama Yunho lebih besar ketimbang rasa untuk menjaga jarak. Apakah ini yang dinamakan merasa kehilangan? Jaejoong bertanya dalam hati.

"Memangnya kalau kau tidur diatas batu itu kau akan sama nyenyaknya seperti tidur dibahu ku? Lagian apasih yang kau lakukan semalaman? Tidak biasanya kau sampai ketiduran di kampus?"

Pertanyaan Yunho mungkin akan ditanyakan juga oleh orang-orang lain yang mengenal Jaejoong. Jaejoong itu bukan tipikal anak yang mensia-siakan uang yang telah dikeluarkan oleh kedua orang tuanya, ia selalu giat apabila berkaitan dengan kegiatan kampus khususnya yang berhubungan dengan pelajaran. Ia tak pernah sedikitpun berpikir untuk bolos kelas, dan bermain-main pada saat pelajaran. Dan untuk pertama kalinya ia melihat Jaejoong dalam kondisi mengantuk parah seperti ini di kampus.

_"__Mi-mian_, aku tidak dapat tidur semalam. Jadi ya seperti ini. Ah! Sudah jam segini! Ayo cepat kita masuk kelas."Jaejoong kembali nampak mengalihkan pembicaraan dan segera membawa buku yang ada di sebelahnya sambil mencangklongkan tas nya kebelakang untuk masuk ke pelajaran berikutnya. Yunho pun hanya dapat mengikuti Jaejoong saja.

############################

Seperti biasa kalau didalam kelas yang dilakukan Jaejoong hanya mendengarkan dosen dan mencatat semua yang ditulis oleh dosen dipapan. Sedangkan Yunho hanya dapat memandangi tulisan di papan dengan sangat malas dengan ekspresi datar sambil sesekali melihat kearah Jaejoong. Entah mengapa ia dan Jaejoong jadi terasa jauh. Seperti orang yang sedang bertengkar atau orang yang baru kenal. Yunho benar-benar seperti kehilangan sesuatu.

Waktu pelajaran terasa lama sekali, Yunho pun sudah sedikit menggantuk tetapi Jaejoong masih saja giat mencatat tanpa menoleh kearahnya sekalipun. Akhirnya bel pun berbunyi tanpa kelas telah usai, Yunho pun segera meregangkan kembali otot-otot tubuhnya sedangkan Jaejoong sudah kembali membereskan barang-barangnya dengan cepat.

"Yah Kim Jaejoong, mau kemana lagi kau beberes cepat-cepat seperti itu? Bukankah waktumu _part time_ tidak secepat ini?"Yunho akhirnya mengeluarkan pertanyaan atas rasa penasarannya dari kemarin.

"Ah, pemilik toko meminta aku untuk menambah jam kerja karena ada disana sedang kekurangan pegawai. Jadi ya aku memutuskan untuk membantu-bantu di toko, lagi pula lumanyan untuk menambah-nambah uang jajan. Aku jalan dulu ya. _Annyong_."Jaejoong pun berlaku seperti kemarin, pergi begitu saja tanpa mendengarkan apa yang akan Yunho katakan. Membuat emosi Yunho memuncak dan tak tertahankan.

"Damn! Lihat saja kelakuan anak ini semakin lama semakin menjadi, sekarang ia benar-benar menjauh dariku! Padahal dari sudut mana pun ini semua bukan salahku! Aku harus benar-benar menyelesaikan masalah ini." Karena kesal Yunho membanting tasnya membuat beberapa mahasiswa yang ada di dalam terkaget dengan perlakuan Yunho yang sangat tidak biasa itu. Sadar bahwa ia tengah di perhatikan, Yunho menjadi malu sendiri.

"Akh aku hanya kesal sebab Jae Joong tidak meminjamkan catatannya. Kalian tahu bukan, kalau selama ini aku jarang mencatat dan hanya mengandalkan catatan Jae Joong" Ujar Yunho terawa sambil menggaruk kepalanya yang tak gatal. Dia sudah tak punya alasan selain hal ini. Tidak mungkin bukan ia mengatakan bahwa Jae Joong tengah menghindarinya di sebabkan masalah insiden pria itu menciumnya karena ke tidak sengajaan ? Akh ralat, Jae Joong yang menciumnya namun malu untuk jujur sebab ketakutan lelaki itu akan pandangannya. Yeah…pandangannya terhadap kaum gay atau mungkin mereka mengatakannya PLU _'People Like Us'_.

"Kalau begitu pinjam punyaku saja," Ujar salah satu mahasiswa bernama Yoona. Dia telah menjulurkan tangan memberi buku catatannya kepada Yunho.

"Akh tidak usah repot-repot. Aku lebih suka catatannya Jae Joong. Selain rapi, biasanya ia membuat rumusan atau rangkuman materi yang membuat otak dodol ku ini dapat mengerti" Balas Yunho sopan. Memang benar begitu! Seluruh mahasiswa di kelas ini yang sudah mengenal Jae Joong dan meminjam buku catatannya pasti berpikir sama dengan mereka. Sayangnya disebabkan Jae Joong adalah mahasiswa yang lumayan pendiam dan jarang sekali berkomunikasi dengan mereka kecuali Yunho yang membuat pria itu membaur maka disaat itulah mereka bisa berbicara.

"Oh begitu, tapi yakin tidak ingin pinjam?"

"Aku bisa ke apartemennya bila dia pulang dari part time nya di Toko Kue Heaven,"

Jawaban itu cukup membuat Yoona tidak ingin lagi meminjamkan buku catatan sebab percuma bukan memaksa seseorang? Yunho pun membereskan barang-barangnya yang masih berantakan diatas meja dan memasukkan ke dalam tas dengan asal lalu pulang ke rumahnya sebab sudah tidak ada lagi mata kuliah saat ini!

#####################

Sementara itu Jae Joong yang pergi meninggalkan Yunho kini tengah menarik nafas di koridor kelas. Dia tahu bahwa ini seharusnya tidak ia lakukan. Pasti saat ini Yunho sangat marah sebab ketika ia tadi berlari keluar kelas, ia mendengar bantingan cukup keras yang di lakukan oleh Yunho. Ketika ia tengah mengatur nafas ia mendengar langkah kaki. Takut bahwa itu adalah Yunho, Jae Joong buru-buru masuk ke kelas kosong tak jauh dari ia berdiri. Memang benar bahwa itu adalah Yunho yang lewat dengan langkah kaki yang gontai, wajah yang sepertinya menyeramkan. Apakah Yunho marah?

"Maaf aku pergi meninggalkanmu secepat kilat, kalau tidak bisa-bisa semua yang telah kutanamkan di otak ku bisa hancur berantakan."Jaejoong keluar dari persembunyiannya memandang punggung lebar Yunho, setelah tak lama belok ke kiri Jae Joong mendesahkan nafas panjang. Dia pun berjalan kearah sebaliknya mencari lift yang lain untuk menuju lantai bawah dan pergi secepatnya ke Toko kue tempat ia bekerja _part time._

############################

Yunho begitu keluar dari kampus langsung pulang ke rumah. Waktu-waktu yang sangat membosankan. Sejak mengenl Jae Joong, waktu tak pernah terasa berjalan sangat lambat namun hari ini ia merasakan waktu sangatlah lambat untuk berlalu. Dahulu Yunho yang kesepian setiap pulang dari Sekolah menengah Umum, biasanya ia pergi hang out dengan teman-temannya. Entah pergi ke café, bar atau sejenisnya. Oleh itu sebabnya, merokok sudah sangat familiar untuknya. Sekarang pun di dalam kamar sudah sangat bau dengan asap rokok yang entah sudah berapa batang rokok yang ia sulut hanya untuk menghilangkan stress yang melandanya tiba-tiba hanya gara-gara sahabatnya itu! Yunho berbaring telungkup di ranjang dengan tangan yang memegang rokok menjuntai ke bawah. Rokok itu sudah memendek, dengan sekali hisapan lagi di mulutnya maka rokok itu habis dan di matikannya api pada rokok dengan menekannya di asbak rokok terbuat dari keramik tak jauh dari ia menelungkup. Yunho membalikkan posisi telungkup di tadi yang menghadap langit-langit kamar adalah punggungnya, sekarang posisi dibalik denan dada menghadap langit-langit.

"Aish, mengapa waktu dalam sehari terasa berjalan begitu lama sih?"Yunho menjadi sangat bosan sekarang. Biasanya yang ia lakukan jam segini adalah menggangu kedamaian di apartemen Jaejoong, sedangkan sekarang ia bagai kapal tanpa nahkoda. Tak ada Jae Joong yang dapat ia ganggu sangat tidak menyenangkan

"lebih baik ku ajak Yoochun pergi."

Yoochun disini adalah teman karib Yunho semasa sekolah dulu, hanya karena Yunho dan Yoochun berbeda kampus akhirnya mereka jadi jarang bertemu karena sibuk dengan urusan masing-masing tetapi Yunho beberapa waktu juga masih sering bertemu dengan Yoochun. Nah, mungkin lelaki satu itu dapat ia ajak ke café atau bar untuk menghilangkan kepenatan atau kebosanan yang melandanya sejak dua hari ini tak bersama Jae Joong. Yunho segera bangkit mencari ponsel yang ada di meja nakas. Segera ia mencari nama Yoochun dan mengirim pesan singkat

_To : Micky(nama panggilan Yoochun)_

_Yah, apa kau sibuk? Bagaimana kalau kita ke bar malam ini?_

_-send-_

Belum beberapa menitpun Yunho segera mendapat balasan dari Yoochun

_From : Micky_

_Baiklah, bagaimana kalau ke Club Max tempat biasa kita nongkrong dulu?_

_To : Micky _

_Jam 10 aku sampai disana._

Setelah mendapat kepastian dari Yoochun, Yunho segera membersihkan diri untuk pergi. Sesampainya Yunho di Club Max tempat itu sama sekali tidak berubah dari terakhir kali ia bersama Yoochun dulu pergi kesana hanya saja terdapat beberapa renovasi pada bagian ruangan-ruangan dalam club itu.

"Hei! Disini!"Teriak Yoochun dari meja bartender sambil melambai-lambaikan tangannya kearah Yunho. Yunho pun yang melihat Yoochun segera mendekatinya dan duduk di sampingnya.

"Yahhh, apa kabar kau Jung Yunho. Tumben sekali kau mencari teman lamamu ini. Hahahah."Yoochun segera menepuk-nepuk pelan pundak Yunho begitu Yunho duduk disampingnya.

"Tentu saja baik. Hanya sedang bosan saja, lagi pula kan memang kita sudah lama tidak bertemu."Kini giliran Yunho yang menepuk-nepuk pundak Yoochun.

"_Give me one martini_."Yunho pun segera mengorder minuman kepada bartender. Begitu bartender memberikan minuman ke Yunho, Yunho segera meneggak minuman itu sekaligus.

"Hahaha.. Memang sudah hampir setengah tahun kita tidak bertemu. Dan apakah tidak terlalu cepat meminum martini di hari sepagi ini?"Yoochun nampaknya menyadari adan sedikit keanehan dengan perilaku Yunho.

"Hanya ada sedikit masalah, ah ada yang ingin ku tanyakan pada mu, menurutmu bagaimana kalau seorang pria mencium seorang pria?"Yunho mulai mengeluarkan pertanyaan random.

"Pria mencium pria? Tak ada masalah, memangnya ada yang salah dengan itu semua?"Yoochun hanya menanggapi itu dengan enteng.

"Hah? Tidak masalah? Bukankah itu kelainan seks?"Yunho kembali menanyakan hal itu sambil kembali meneggak martini yang dipesannya kembali.

"Yah, Jung Yunho. Dihari seperti ini apakah kau masih mempermasalahkan tentang gender? Kurasakan gay,lesbian, biseks sudah menjadi hal yang lumrah."Lagi-lagi Yoochun hanya menjawab santai.

"_Jinjja?_ Lalu menurutmu pandangan orang lain akan seperti apa kalau melihat seseorang dengan kelainan seks seperti itu?"Pertanyaan random kembali keluar dari mulut Yunho.

"Hahaha, nampaknya kau terlalu mempersulit keadaan Yunho. Bagiku yang namanya cinta tak harus perduli apa kata orang lain. Yang penting kau mencitai dirinya dan dirinya mencintai dirimu."Yoochun menjelaskan sambil sesekali meminum minumannya.

"mmmm begitu ya.."Entah mengapa yang dikatakan Yoochub ada benarnya tetapi ia masih saja merasa ada yang janggal, bagaimana bisa sesama gender saling mencintai? Bukankah tuhan menciptakan wanita dan pria agar mereka dapat hidup saling sedikit termenung hingga ia agak tersentak karena tiba-tiba saja ada orang lain yang menghampiri bartender yang berjenis kelamin laki-laki. Tadinya ia ingin mengatakan bahwa ingin memesan lagi satu gelas minuman yang memabukkan namun, pria itu malah duduk di sebelah Yoochun. Dengan cepat Yoochun merangkul tubuh pria itu.

"Nampaknya aku belum mengenalkan dirimu dengannya, kenalkan namanya Kim Junsu. Ia seorang bartender disini dan sekaligus kekasihku."

Okeh kini Yunho benar-benar tidak bisa mencerna perkataan Yoochun barusan, dari penjelasannya mengenai gay, lesbian, dan biseks, setekah kini ia mengetahui fakta lain lagi kalau temannya menjadi seorang gay. Seorang Park Yoochun menjadi seorang GAY! Memang kalau dilihat pria bernama Kim Junsu ini memang sedikit terlihat feminim tetapi disisi lain juga terlihat sangat manly, rambut pendek bewarna coklatnya ditambah lagi dengan pantat yang cukup montok untuk ukuran seorang pria. Yunho hanya dapat tersenyum dan sedikit menyapa sambil memandangi Junsu dari atas ke bawah kemudian hal terakhir yang diingat Yunho adalah ia minum secara terus menerus karena ia berpikir kalau dunia ini benar-benar sudah gila. Yoochun yang melihat Yunho minum secara terus menerus akhirnya berusaha menghentikannya.

"Yah, kurasa kau sudah cukup minum. Kalau ada masalah selesaikan baik-baik. Bagaimana bisa selesai kalau kau hanya mabuk-mabukan seperti ini?"Yoochun menghentikan tangan Yunho ketika Yunho hendak menegak kembali minumannya.

"_Arraseo arraseo_.. Kenapa kau bawel seperti Jaejoong sih, sudahlah aku pergi dulu."Yunho yang dalam kondisi mabuk itu segera pergi meninggalkan Club itu tanpa sempat Yoochun hentikan.

"Jaejoong siapa dia?"Yoochun menggaruk-garukan kepalanya karena mendengar nama yang asing buatnya. Selama ini Yunho tak pernah bercerita tentang teman-teman kampusnya atau pria yang baru saja di sebutnya. Akan tetapi, ia pun teringat pertanyaan Yunho tadi tentang gay. Apakah sahabatnya itu tengah jatuh cinta dengan seorang pria yang baru saja ia ucapkan namanya atau Yunho di sukai oleh seorang gay yang mengejarnya sehingga ia kelihatan frustasi seperti itu? Ah…sepertinya option pertama yang dapat ia pilih sebab, perilaku Yunho mirip dengannya kala ia jatuh cinta kepada Junsu.

"Apakah baik kau tidak mengantarkan temanmu yang sedang mabuk itu chunnie?"Junsu yang darit adi di sampingnya merasa sedikit khawatir dengan keadaan Yunho yang mabuk parah seperti itu.

"Nampaknya tidak apa-apa. Hehehe.."Lagi-lagi Yoochun menggaruk kepalanya dan tertawa. Yoochun membelai rambut Junsu dan ia mencium bibir Junsu yang sangat menggodanya itu. Pada akhirnya Yoochun benar-benar melupakan Yunho yang sekarang beranjak keluar bar.

####################

Yunho kini melajukan mobilnya! Okeh… seharusnya ini tak di lakukannya dalam pengaruh alcohol tapi isi pikirannya yang terisi penuh dengan Jae Joong membuat ia tetap berfikir waras meski mungkin terlihat sangat mabuk. Hari ini ia bermaksud hanya membunuh kebosanan dengan menemui Yoochun tapi, bukannya menghilangkan rasa bosan tapi ia semakin teringat dengan Jae Joong sahabatnya/

"Mengapa Jaejoong lagi Jaejoong lagi yang selalu teringat di kepalaku? Kurasa diriku sudah tidak waras. Lebih baik aku menyelesaikan ini semua."

Yunho yang tengah mabuk itu akhirnya memutuskan untuk ke apartemen Jaejoong lagi. Pokoknya malam itu ia harus menemui Jaejoong bagaimanapun caranya. Dengan berjalan sempoyongan Yunho terus berjalan menuju apartemen Jaejoong hingga akhirnya ia sampai di depan pintu apartemen Jaejoong.

Duk.. Duk..Duk.. Bunyi kedoran di depan pintu apartemen Jae Joong kentara sekali terasa tidak sabaran itu di lakukan oleh Yunho

"Yah! Kim jaejoong buka pintu!"Panggil Yunho sambil menggedor-gedor pintu apartemen Yunho. Jaejoong yang mendegar panggilan Yunho dari luar tidak mengubris Yunho dan berniat untuk membiarkannya saja.

"Yah! Aku tau kau didalam! Buka pintunya, kalau kau tidak buka pintunya aku akan terus menunggumu didepan pintu!"Sesaat Yunho menyelesaikan kalimatnya, pintu Jaejoong terbuka dan terlihat lah Jaejoong.

"Apa yang kau lakukan Jung Yunho sampai semabuk ini? Ternyata selain menjadi perokok kau sudah mau jadi pemabuk?"Sebenarnya alasan Jaejoong membukakan pintu ini karena ia merasa aneh dengan Yunho dan menebak-nebak kalau Yunho tengah mabuk.

"Akhirnya kau keluar juga. Pemabuk? Tidak. Ini semua gara-gara kau Kim Jaejoong."Sambil menunjuk Jaejoong, Yunho mendekatinya perlahan.

"Memangnya kenapa dengan diriku? Mengapa ini karena diriku? Apakah aku pernah mengajarkanmu untuk bermabuk ria?"Tidak bisa dipungkiri, Jaejoong amat sangat merindukan Yunho dan ia masih saja mengkhawatirkan Yunho. Tetapi itu semua tertahan karena perasaan sayangnya masih belum stabil. Rasa sukanya ke Yunho akan bertambah semakin besar apabila ia terus-menerus bersama Yunho. Yunho yang dari tadi mendekatinya kini mendekapnya kedalam pelukan Yunho. Bau alkohol dan rokok yang kuat tercium dari bajunya.

"Apa kau mencintaiku?"Tanya Yunho sambil terus mendekap Jaejoong. Jaejoong yang ditanyai seperti itu langsung gelagapan.

"Yah, Jung Yunho apa yang kau lakukan! Lepaskan!"Jaejoong berusaha melepaskan pelukan Yunho, tetapi entah mengapa tenaga Yunho kuat sekali memeluknya.

"Jawab aku Kim Jaejoong, apa kau mencintaiku?"Yunho kembali menanyakan pertanyaan yang sama sambil menambah kencangkan pelukannya.

"Ti-tidak."Jaejoong menjawab dengan sedikit terbata-bata.

"Kalau begitu kenapa kau menciumku? Mengapa kau menjauhiku? Mengapa kau terus muncul di kepala ku? Mengapa dirimu terus mengikuti diriku?!"Kini Yunho melepaskan pelukannya dan mengoncang-goncangkan badan Jaejoong. Jaejoong hanya dapat merunduk melihat keadaan Yunho seperti itu. Ini semua salahnya, salahnya telah mencintai sahabat terbaiknya, salahnya karena telah menciumnya, salahnya karena tanpa sebab telah menjauhinya.

"Jawab Kim Jaejoong! APA KAU BISUU?"

Yunho meninju dinding disamping pintu dengan keras sehingga berbunyi duk itu. Jae Joong mengerjapkan mata antara takut dan khawatir dengan tangan Yunho. Apakah karena emosinya sudah tidak tertahankan dan dirinya menjadi tidak terkontrol akibat alkohol yang diminumnya. Tapi mungkin ia sekarang harus mengucapkan kebenaran. Jae Joong tak dapat berbohong, sebab Yunho sekarang dalam pengaruh alcohol maka pikirannya pasti tidak dapat di kontrol

"Kau tidak tau apa-apa Yunho, apakah kau tau seberapa lelahnya aku selama ini?! Memiliki perasaan yang seharusnya tidak pantas dirasakan oleh orang lain?! Mencintai sahabat laki-laki terbaikku dan diriku sendiri laki-laki?! Merasa dirinya sudah menjadi seorang GAY! Apakah kau mengerti semua ini?!"Jaejoong kini berteriak kepada Yunho sambil sedikit air mata mengalir dari matanya. Yunho yang melihat itu semua hanya dapat terdiam.

"Lebih baik kau pulang Yunho. Maaf aku tidak dapat mengantarmu."Jaejoong segera membalikan badannya sambil menghapus airmatanya. Begitu ia ingin masuk kedalam, tangan Yunho menahannya dan menarik Jaejoong kembali kepelukannya dan kemudian mencium Jaejoong.

"Yah.. mmm..hmm.. Jung.. emmm.."Jaejoong berusaha melepaskan pelukan dan ciuman Yunho. Namun Yunho begitu kuat memeluknya dan terus menciumi Jaejoong dengan ganas, berkali-kalipun Yunho memasukan lidahnya kemulut Jaejoong. Yunho benar-benar sudah kehilangan kendali. Jae Joong memang sangat menyukai Yunho dan sangat ingin sekali merasakan bibir Yunho tapi tidak dengan cara seperti ini. Dengan kekuatan tersisa dalam tubuhnya, Jae Joong mendorong tubuh Yunho dan Kini Jaejoong menonjok pipi Yunho, setelah pelukan dan ciuman itu lepas Jaejoong segera meninggalkan Yunho masuk kedalam apartemen dan menutup pintunya, Membiarkan sahabatnya untuk berpikir jernih!

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

**Title : I Don't Know WHY?  
>Author : Bananamint a.k.a drez a.k.a Andre<br>Rate : NC 21  
>Genre : romance<br>Cast : YUNJAE  
>Edit by : Blueberrymilkshake aka dee<strong>

**Chap : 3A/3B ending chapter**

**warning: yaoi Yunjae. Bahasa NC nya sedikit detail mengarah ke mature. tidak suka, mohon untuk tidak membacanya. perubahan bahasa dalam FF ini sudah mendapatkan persetujuan dari Author dan dia tidak mempermasalahkan. ada baiknya kalau merasa tidak suka, ke PM saja. terima kasih. **

**Editor Note:Saya bagi dua, sebab ternyata panjang kalau di jadikan satu tuh XDD. Lagipula, rencananya Andre ini FF sebenarnya 1 Shoot loh. Hadeh..1 shoot masa berisi 30 halaman masih seperempat dari cerita coba. Nah ketika ia beri chap 2 nya, udah tamat itu kan aku kaget lagi. Chap 2 ada 40 halaman. Apa gak tahu dia kalau udah di edit bakal bengkak? Makanya saya jadikan 2 part lagi, eh ternyata malah part 3 juga panjang. Padahal kemarin ku sisakan 12 halaman. Tapi di edit jadi panjang lagi. Ya udah, aku bagi dua lagi hahaha… chap 3B gak bakal di potong, itu bakal ff full NC XD. Yang mau baca FF NC yah komen rek XDD. Ojo lali yo**

"Lebih baik kau pulang Yunho. Maaf aku tidak dapat mengantarmu."Jaejoong segera membalikan badannya sambil menghapus airmatanya. Begitu ia ingin masuk kedalam, tangan Yunho menahannya dan menarik Jaejoong kembali kepelukannya dan kemudian mencium Jaejoong.

"Yah.. mmm..hmm.. Jung.. emmm.."Jaejoong berusaha melepaskan pelukan dan ciuman Yunho yang begitu intens padanya. Namun seberapa kuat ia mencoba melepaskan dengan tenaganya yang terkuat sekalipun, entah kenapa ia merasa Yunho lebih unggul. Tak pernah ia berpikir bahwa tenaga lelaki yang ia punyai akan kalah seperti ini! Jae Joong memang sangat menyukai Yunho dan sangat ingin sekali merasakan bibir Yunho tapi tidak dengan cara seperti ini. Lidah yang tengah memagut bibirnya dengan ganas, mengulum bibir merahnya dan mendesak untuk membalas, namun ia tak bisa membiarkan sahabat yang berada dalam pengaruh alcohol ini kian membuatnya terpojok. Ini merupakan salah satu kesalahannya juga bukan?

Dengan menghimpun kekuatan tersisa dalam tubuhnya, Jae Joong mendorong tubuh Yunho dan terlihat pria itu terhuyung dan terjatuh di lantai di sebabkan kuatnya tenaga dorongannya. Ketika itu, Yunho sepertinya masih di kuasai amarah, ia pun berdiri dengan tertatih, secara refleks Jaejoong menonjok perut Yunho sekarang hingga pria itu jatuh terduduk kembali. Kemenangan mutlak sebab Yunho jatuh terduduk kembali. Sakit pastinya, tapi hanya ini dapat Jae Joong lakukan agar sahabat tercintanya itu sadar mungkin dari mabuk! Dengan tubuh serta bibir bergetar hebat Jaejoong berlari masuk kedalam apartemen, menutup pintu dan mengunci segera kalau-kalau Yunho nekat memasuki apartemennya seperti selama ini, Jae Joong tak yakin dapat lepas dari tubuh Yunho yang sangat kuat. Jae Joong begitu mengerti Yunho! Tapi saat ini yang bisa Jae Joong lakukan adalah membiarkan sahabatnya untuk berpikir jernih!

"Ini sungguh diluar perkiraanku, mungkin ini semua terjadi karena Yunho sedang mabuk. Meski aku berharap bahwa ia menciumku tapi tidak dengan paksaan seperti itu! Aku harus bisa melupakan ini semua."

Jaejoong berkata pada dirinya, menyandar pada pintuu kemudian merosotkan tubuh ke lantai. Kedua kaki nya yang bergetar sudah tak mampu berdiri tegak. Jae Joong menangis tanpa suara sambil menelungkupkan wajah di kedua lutut kaki. Entah sudah berapa lama ia dalam posisi itu, suara Yunho seakan tak terdengar lagi. Jae Joong dari rasa shocknya, berdiri dan mencoba mengintip pada lubang kecil kalau saja sahabatnya masih ada di samping pintu tempat jatuhnya. Tidak ada Yunho di tempat ia memukul berarti Yunho sudah pergi dari apartemennya! Jae Joong pun sekarang beranjak ke kamar mandi untuk mencuci mukanya yang entah mungkin terlihat berantakan. Di lihat wajahnya di cermin yang memancarkan kesusahan hatinya beberapa hari ini pasca ciuman yang membawa 'malapetaka' pada hari ini. Jae Joong mendesah nafas panjang.

"Semua baik-baik saja Jae Joong! Ya..semua baik-baik saja!"

Jae Joong bergegas menuju tempat tidurnya. Meski ia sudah membasuh dengan air area bibirnya, rasa ciuman yang lumayan intens itu masih melekat. Rasa itu sama ketika ia tengah bermimpi, hanya saja berbeda sekali kelakuan Yunho disana. Jae Joong mencoba untuk tidak memikirkan lagi sebab kalau tidak, maka ia tidak tidur nantinya. Setelah beberapa menit berlalu akhirnya Jae Joong bisa juga menuju alam tidurnya!

############################################

Mentari pagi bersinar begitu terangnya. Langit pagi terlihat begitu biru sekali, awan putih di sekitarnya tidak banyak berkumpul sehingga siapapun dapat melihat lautan biru membentang luas dilangit. Sinar terang ini pun mengusik seorang laki-laki yang masih tertidur pulas akibat pengaruh minuman alkohol yang ia minum semalam. Yah..dia adalah Jung Yunho yang sejak semalam setelah menerima pukulan dari Jae Joong masih belum terbangun dari tidurnya. Tentunya factor utama adalah alcohol yang membuat akal pikirannya menghilang semalam dan kedua ingatan yang tak dapat ia lupa ketika ia mabuk semalam yakni mencium paksa sahabatnya itu di sebabkan kefrustasian menggunung beberapa hari ini atas kelakuan Jae Joong yang diluar kebiasaan!

Bila ia tidak di pukul hingga jatuh oleh Jae Joong, Yunho mungkin tak akan tersadar bahwa telah berlaku kasar pada sahabatnya itu. Pukulan keras di perut semalam oleh Jae Joong tak lama kemudian membuat ia memuntahkan isi perutnya di sebuah tempat sampah tak jauh dari pintu apartemen Jae Joong. Setelah memuntahkan isi perutnya itu, Yunho mulai sedikit mendapatkan kesadaran atas yang baru saja ia lakukan. Ingin pria itu mengetuk pintu apartemen Jae Joong namun diputuskan pulang saja sebab pasti Jae Joong sangat terluka! Namun semua ini karena Jae Joong yang menghindarinya, kalau saja sahabatnya itu tak bersikap begitu menghindarinya hanya sebuah ciuman yang katanya ketidaksengajaan itu maka Yunho tak melakukan ciuman kasar malam tadi. Tapi satu hal yang ia dapatkan dari perlakuan kasarnya, Yunho akhirnya tahu bahwa Jae Joong memiliki perasaan padanya oleh sebab itu menciumnya pada saat itu. Lalu arti ciuman kasarnya itu?

Untuk ciuman kasar Yunho kepada Jae Joong semalam di pikirkan dalam perjalanan pulang kerumahnya pun ia tak dapat mengerti kenapa dapat melakukan ciuman itu dan apa arti dari semua perlakuan terhadap Jae Joong. Apakah ini di sebabkan ia shock dengan teman SMU nya Yoochun yang seorang gay atau ada yang lain dalam perasaannya? Tidak…semua tak lebih dikarenakan sudah tak tahan dengan Jae Joong yang selalu menghindarinya dan selalu mau tak mau mengganggu alam pikirannya! Namun yang dapat dengan pasti Yunho sadari, ia kesepian tanpa sahabatnya itu. Sejak ada Jae Joong, kehidupan memang lebih berwarna, Yunho mulai meninggalkan kehidupan lamanya yang penuh dengan pesta, hingar bingar diskotik malam hanya untuk mengusir rasa kesepiannya berada di rumah besar!

Yunho dengan masih sedikit sempoyongan akibat minuman yang di minum dan pukulan di perut oleh Jae Joong menuju lift dan menuju lantai bawah di mana ia memarkir mobilnya. Untunglah tak terjadi apa-apa padanya semalam ketika menyetir. Begitu sampai di ranjang, ia merebahkan tubuh kekarnya di atas kasur tanpa berganti pakaian. Dia rupanya cukup lelah dengan apa yang terjadi!

"Arghhh."

Yunho akhirnya terbangun akibat matahari dengan terang menyinari tepat didepan wajahnya, itu pasti korden yang menutupi kaca jendela telah di buka oleh seseorang. Mendapat sinar menyilaukan tepat di wajah membuatnya membuka mata dan dengan perlahan bangkit dari posisi tidur. Dengan cepat ia segera merasakan efek dari minuman yang di minum semalam, padahal ia hanya duduk belum berdiri. Sedikit pusing ditambah sedikit rasa mual dalam perutnya mulai bergejolak kembali. Ingin sekali ia muntah sekarang dan beranjak cepat dari duduknya namun rasa ingin muntah itu di tahannya ketika ia mencium bau parfum wanita yang ia ketahui ia ingat adalah wangi parfum ibunya. Ibunya tak pernah mengganti wangi parfum itu sebab ibunya pernah berkata bahwa itu wangi parfum favorit appanya! Tapi benarkah itu ummanya? Sangat aneh ia berada di kamarnya pagi hari!

"Kau sudah bangun?" Wanita yang tak ia sangka keberadaannya ternyata memang benar umma nya setelah mengeluarkan suara yang memang sudah di kenalnya itu. Umma terlihat sudah rapi mengenakan kemeja dan blazer hitam di depan kaca jendela kamar Yunho yang kordennya telah terbuka. Yunho memicingkan mata ketika dirasa matahari menusuk tetap di daerah manik matanya, ia menggeleng pelan menghindari sinar itu. Ummanya berjalan lebih kedepan membuat sinar matahari sedikit tertutupi dari wajahnya.

Ini sungguh aneh sekali! Sejak ia lulus sekolah dasar, ibunya tak lagi pernah atau sangat jarang datang memasuki kamar hanya sekedar membangunkan tidur Yunho di pagi hari. Sebagai seorang wanita karir sukses di Korea ummanya sering di luar rumah atau terkadang tidak pulang untuk beberapa hari, kesibukan itulah yang membuat ia merasa kesepian dirumah besar dan berlaku kurang baik hingga ia lulus sekolah menengah atasnya. Tapi kebiasaan itu mulai menghilang sejak ia bertemu dengan Jae Joong. Pertemuan pertama mereka tak bisa di bilang baik atau buruk juga sebab tanpa sengaja ia mendapat hujan kertas kekepalanya di hari selesai perkuliahan! Di sebabkan awalnya menganggap pria itu wanita, Yunho mendekati dan berbisik tepat di telinga agar bila menjadi wanita tak boleh bersikap kasar.

Jae Joong pada saat itu mengenakan t-shirt yang di tutupi oleh jaket, siapapun pasti tak ada yang menyangka dia seorang pria! Mengingat wanita Korea biasanya berdada papan gilasan kecuali wanita itu menggunakan operasi plastic untuk membesarkannya, jadi Yunho tak pernah menyangka sama sekali .Kemarahan Jae Joong saat itu menyadarkan bahwa ia salah mengenali jenis kelamin Jae Joong. Namun dari situlah ia akhirnya dekat dengan Jae Joong dan telah menjadi dunianya sejak dua tahun pertemuan mereka berdua itu.

_"__Umma?_ Sangat tumben sekali berada dirumah sepagi ini?" Ujar Yunho setelah merasa nyawanya sedikit terkumpul dari fase istirahat. Terlihat ummanya mengibaskan sebelah tangan di atas hidung seakan menghilangkan bau alcohol yang mungkin begitu tercium menyengat di seluruh tubuh Yunho. Tentu saja begitu, setelah sampai dirumah ia merasa tak punya tenaga untuk berganti pakaian. Terang saja bau itu begitu menyengat!

"Apakah umma tidak boleh berada di rumah umma sendiri? Dan bagaimana bisa umma berangkat ke kantor kalau anak umma dalam keadaan mabuk parah yang membuat seisi rumah bau alkohol seperti ini?" Jawab Ummanya dengan sedikit sindiran yang membuat Yunho sadar bahwa kejadian mabuk seperti ini memang sudah tak pernah terjadi sejak dia kuliah. Walau ummanya kerap tidak pernah ada di rumah, beliau memang selalu mengawasi tindak tanduknya. Sesibuk-sibuknya umma, beliau tetap seorang umma yang protective bila Yunho mabuk seperti sekarang ini.

"Aah, umma bisa saja. Aku kan masih muda umma."

Yunho memijat-mijat ringan kepalanya yang sedikit pusing itu. Tiba-tiba ia mengaduh kecil ketika ia merasa nyeri di daerah buku-buku jarinya. Ternyata tangannya memerah memar. Yunho awalnya sedikit binggung dengan memar itu, tetapi kemudian otaknya langsung bekerja dan mengingat semua kejadian tadi malam bagai sebuah slide video bagaimana buku jarinya memerah.

_"__Shit!_"

Yunho mengumpat kesal karena tindakan bodoh yang ia lakukan semalam. Sekarang semua begitu membayang bagaimana ia mencium kasar sahabatnya. Well..Yunho jadi sangat mengerti dengan sikap Jae Joong yang menghindarinya akibat peristiwa ciuman beberapa hari lalu itu. Yunho pun merasa enggan untuk berangkat kuliah siang nanti sebab pasti nanti akan bertemu Jae Joong. Yunho merasa bingung bagaimana harus menghadapi Jae Joong! Apakah ia bisa bersikap biasa saja seakan tak terjadi apa-apa seperti yang di lakukannya beberapa hari lalu ketika Jae Joong menciumnya saat ia berpura-pura tidur atau meminta maaf karena ketidaksengajaan di saat ia mabuk?

Semua bisa di katakan sebagai bentuk ke frustasian menghadapi sahabat yang telah menjadi dunianya kurang lebih dua tahun masa kuliah ini, sebuah ciuman kecil menghindarinya dan berdampak sekali mengganggu emosinya! Membuat hatinya galau tiap kali sahabatnya itu tidak berada di sisi menemaninya! Akan tetapi, apa yang telah ia lakukan terhadap Jae Joong semalam tak bisa di katakan ketidaksengajaan seperti hal yang di lakukan Jae Joong padanya. Yunho tak akan mungkin mengatakan bahwa ia juga tak sengaja mencium Jae Joong di saat mabuk!

Yunho merutuki nasibnya sekarang karena telah lepas control dan tak mau menunggu Jae Joong untuk bercerita saja. Semua itu di sebabkan minuman sialan dan Park Yoochun yang membuat shck akan hubungannya dengan sesama pria bernama Junsu. Akan tetapi bibir Jae Joong semalam begitu lembut! Walau ia mencium kasar, entah kenapa rasa itu begitu manis terasa dibibirnya yang pahit akan rasa dulu? Sebenarnya apakah ia juga ada rasa yang sama dengan Jae Joong? Apakah ia juga seorang pria gay? Selama ini ia masih bisa menyentuh wanita bukan! Tidak..Yunho menggeleng-gelengkan kepala dengan cepat. Tak mungkin Yunho memiliki perasaan itu, semua pasti karena pengaruh alcohol. Ya..mungkin seperti itu. Yunho menggeleng-gelengkan kepala, membuat ummanya mendecakkan lidah.

"Apakah kau masih belum sadar sepenuhnya anak muda?" ujar ummanya membuat Yunho yang sedari tadi berada dalam alam pikirannya sendiri itu tersadar bahwa ia tak sendiri. Ada Umma bersamanya, membuat ia merasa bodoh saja.

_"__Akh ne, umma. Wae?_

"Sudahlah..! Sekarang cepatlah kau membereskan kamar dan mandi biar bau alcohol yang menyengat ini menghilang. Oh iya..Umma juga sudah menyuruh bibi untuk memasakan Sup Haejangguk untukmu, sangat berkhasiat menghilangkan rasa peningmu. Arraseo"

"Nee…"

"Oh iya kalau bisa 20 menit dari sekarang kau harus ada di bawah. Jangan mandi lama-lama, Appamu dari tadi sudah berisik ingin makan bersama-sama, kami menunggumu dimeja makan." Ujar ummanya sambil beranjak dari tempat berdiri dan keluar kamar.

Yunho menghela nafas beberapa menit ummanya keluar kamar. Yang benar saja 20 menit harus ada dimeja makan? Namun karena ini sungguh sangat mengherankan dan aneh sebab selama ini appa dan umma super sibuk, bahkan tak ada waktu untuk sarapan pagi bersama ia pun berdiri dari duduk menuruti apa mau kedua orang tuanya. Ketika ia baru saja berdiri, rasa mual di perut akibat minuman memabukkan yang ia minum semalam itu datang kembali membuat ingin memuntahkan isi perutnya. Tanpa aba-aba ia pun segera berlari ke kamar mandi memuntahkan isi perut di washtafel kamar mandi dan kemudian membersihkan tubuhnya.

#################################################

Yunho segera bergegas ke ruang makan ketika selesai mandi dan membereskan kamar tidurnya. Bau wangi shampoo dan sabun mandi begitu segar tercium membuat appa dan ummanya menoleh kearah putra mereka. Yunho memberi senyum pada kedua orang tuanya yang telah ada di meja makan menunggu dirinya. Sungguh ini sesuatu pemadangan indah dan langka terjadi dalam hidup Yunho sebab jarang- jarang mereka dapat makan pagi hari bersama-sama. Tentu saja begitu, sejak SMU dia memang jarang sekali ada di rumah pagi hari. Hari-hari sekolahnya dulu banyak di habiskan bermain-main dengan kawan-kawannya dan sangat di herankan ia dapat lulus.

Saat kedua orang tuanya begitu sibuk dengan pekerjaan, sehingga tak pernah bertemu di pagi hari. Jadi ketika Yunho pulang dari sekolah, kedua orang tuanya pasti tengah tertidur, dan ketika ia terbangun kedua orang tuanya tak ada. Jadi..tentu saja meski ia merasa aneh, ini merupakan hari terindah meskipun ada suatu hal permasalahan menanti di perkuliahan siang ini.

_"__Anyeonghaseo appa, umma."_

"Akhirnya bangun juga, apakah kau sudah menjadi pemabuk kembali?."Ayahnya yang tengah membaca koran, segera melipat Koran begitu Yunho duduk dimeja makan. Bukan suatu pertanyaan yang tak asing. Yunho memang suka sekali dulu bermabuk-mabukkan tapi sekarang ia bukanlah seorang pemabuk seperti diutarakan oleh appa nya. Yah..semua disebabkan oleh Jae Joong yang sedikit demi sedikit telah mengubah kebiasaan buruk itu meski disadari atau tidak olehnya bahwa ia banyak merubah gaya hidup yang dulu. Hingga detik ini hanya satu yang masih belum bisa ia lepaskas, merokok.

"Appa, aku bukan pemabuk lagi. Ini hanya sesekali terjadi dalam hidupku. Appa boleh menanyakannya kepada Ahjumma Lee."

Yunho berusaha menjelaskan kepada appa dan umma bahwa sekarang ia bukan seorang pemabuk lagi, dulu memang ketika SMA ia sering clubbing dan bermabuk-mabuk ria. Tetapi itukan hanya sebatas pergaulan anak muda. Setelah masuk kuliah dan mempunyai teman super duper cerewet seperti orang tuanya ia sudah menjauhi pergaulan seperti itu.

"Kalau begitu kenapa kau mabuk-mabukan seperti itu?!"

Appa Yunho sedikit meninggikan suaranya marah, ini semua ia lakukan semata-mata hanya karena tidak mau melihat anak laki-laki satu-satunya ini menjadi rusak karena salah pergaulan. Sebenarnya kalau bukan karena frustasi oleh kawan yang sangat berarti baginya itu, Yunho juga tak akan mabuk seperti semalam. Kalau dia yang dulu, mungkin akan berbicara lebih tinggi untuk membalas suara tinggi appanya barusan namun ia tak mau tersulut emosi lagi. Cukup semalam ia berlaku hal bodoh dan membuat kacau pikirannya akan bagaimanakah hubungan dengan Jae Joong kedepan. Yunho tak ingin kehilangan sahabat terbaiknya itu demi apapun juga. Bila ia harus merelakan semua kekayaan appanya, akan ia lakukan untuk Jae Joong. Tunggu dulu..kenapa ia harus berpikir sampai melepaskan apapun hanya untuk bersama Jae Joong? Apakah ia tanpa sadari telah jatuh cinta pada sahabat terbaiknya bernama Kim Jae Joong itu? Kalau memang benar, maka inilah jawaban apa yang terjadi pada dirinya.

"Sudahlah sudah, lebih baik kita makan selagi supnya masih hangat. Yeobo, kau jangan mempermasalahkan masalah ini lagi. Dan kau Yunho, jangan lagi ulangi kejadian kemarin lagi. Tidak tahu kah kau kalau ayahmu ini menceramahi umma mu ini semalaman."

Umma memang selalu menengahi segala permasalahan dirumah bila di saat pagi hari Yunho akan berangkat sekolah menengah atasnya bertemu kedua orang tua yang akan berangkat kerja, walau sangat jarang sekali mereka berpapasan. Appa nya menghembuskan nafas membenarkan apa kata istri tercinta. Masalah ini seharusnya tidak harus di bahas di meja makan. Setelah menyelesaikan perkataan dan melihat suaminya juga sudah kembali tenang, umma segera mengambilkan sup untuk Yunho dan appa.

"Ah, hampir lupa. Nanti kau tidak usah kekampus. Paman mu Jung Yonghwa dan anaknya Jung Il Woo baru datang kemarin. Tidak ada salahnya kan kau mengajak Il Woo jalan-jalan."

Sebelum sempat Yunho meminum sup yang berada dalam mangkuk appanya ini sudah memberikan kerjaan untuk dia. Mengajak jalan-jalan anak umur 12 tahun? Well. Bisakah hari ini ia tak mendapat masalah? Il Woo sepupunya memang tak begitu jahil, bahkan terlihat dewasa dari umurnya. Hal ini yang menyebabkan Yunho malas. Sebagai anak kecil harusnya berlaku seperti apa adanya seorang anak kecil. Mengajak ke taman hiburan atau kebun binatang apakah cocok untuk anak lelaki kecil sok dewasa itu? Yunho jadi sanksi apakah Il Woo mau di ajak jalan-jalan ke kebun binatang atau sejenisnya!

"Tapi appa, Il Woo kan masih umur 12 tahun. Harus aku ajak kemana ia jalan-jalan? _Clubbing?"_

Yunho menjawab dengan asal tercetus dari mulutnya. Bagaimanapun Il Woo memang lain dengan anak seumur 12 tahun lainnya. Walau di dalam lubuk hati terdalam, pekerjaan ini sebenarnya bagi Yunho menguntungkan sebab ia tak harus bertemu dengan Jae Joong akibat hal bodoh yang telah ia lakukan semalam. Entah bagaimana ekspresi Yunho bila bertemu pria yang sudah ia cium dengan kasar itu! Yah kalau ciuman kasar itu di sebabkan rasa cinta mungkin tak masalah juga, siapapun bila dalam nafsu juga tanpa sengaja akan berlaku kasar. Jawaban asal Yunho menyulut kemarahan appa yang awal nya sudah tenang itu. Apa-apaan pula mengajak anak umur 12 tahun ke club?

"YAH! Kau mau mati Jung Yunho! Kau bisa mengajaknya pergi ke kebun binatang atau ke taman bermain kan?!"Appa yang tengah tadinya tengah meminum sup, langsung berdiri dan memasang ancang-ancang untuk menggeplak Yunho setelah mendengar Yunho ingin mengajak Il Woo clubbing.

_"__Arraseo.. arraseo_. Aku akan menemani Il Woo..ke kebun binatang."

Yunho pun pasrah menerima pekerjaan yang sebenarnya menguntungkan meski nanti mungkin ia akan sedikit kerepotan menjawab kekritisan anak itu. Andai saja sekarang ia tak bermasalah dengan Jae Joong, mengajak sahabatnya itu pasti dapat mengimbangi Il Woo yang cerewet dan kritis. Yah…andai saja semalam tak ada kejadian yang menyebabkan ia menyesal hari ini!

#################################################

"drrt drrt."

Sebuah getaran dari ponsel yang di silent oleh Jae Joong bila tengah bekerja, membangunkannya di pagi hari. Sedikit menggeliat sekedar merenggangkan tubuh sebab sedikit terkejut dengan getaran lirih namun sangat pas sekali bergetar di samping telinganya, Jae Joong berusaha untuk bangkit meski masih ada rasa malas menghinggapinya. Dengan mata masih sedikit memejam, tangannya meraba-raba samping bantal untuk mencari ponsel yang sejak malam sebelum Yunho mendatanginya dalam keadaan mabuk ia letakkan di sana.

Selama ini bila ia sudah keluar dari tempat kerja, ponsel akan ia aktifkan kembali ke pengaturan umum namun di sebabkan Jae Joong ingin menghindari Yunho, Jae Joong tidak mengembalikan ke pengaturan awal. Dengan mata di buka separuhnya saja, jari Jae Joong membuka pesan ponsel itu.

_From : Min Rin Noona_

_Hei anak bau, aku baru saja sampai di Seoul. Bisakah kau menjemputku di airport dan mengajakku jalan-jalan? Pleaseeee ^^_

Ternyata sms barusan dari saudara sepupu perempuan yang berumur 27 tahun, anak dari kakak appanya yang bernama Kim Heechul. Jaejoong dan Min Rin noona memang akrab dari kecil. Hanya saja begitu umur Jae Joong 10 tahun Min Rin beserta keluarganya memutuskan untuk pergi ke Amerika dan melanjutkan pendidikan disana. Panggilan dari Min Rin noona yang selalu sama menyebutnya 'anak bau' selalu sukses membuat ia mengerucutkan bibir tanda kesal membuat noona sepupunya selalu saja menggunakan panggilan itu hingga detik ini. Padahal kalau di pikir-pikir, kejadian itu sudah sangat lama sekali terjadi. Yeahh…Panggilan 'anak bau' ini bermula ketika ia tengah bermain petak umpet salah mencari persembunyian. Dia bersembunyi di samping selokan yang baru saja selesai di perbaharui. Alhasil di sebabkan tanah tersebut masih belum kuat, ia jatuh terjerembab ke dalam selokan tersebut.. Tak ada luka apapun namun saat itu tubuhnya beraroma tidak sedap selama 3 hari. Sejak itulah noona nya itu memanggil begitu. Marah? Tidak juga! Noona nya itu akan memarahi siapa saja yang mengolok bau selain dirinya. Bahkan, noona sepupunya itu bakal menghajar orang tersebut bila mendengar siapapun memanggil begitu. Itulah noona sepupunya yang tomboi padahal ia bisa saja mengatasi sendiri dengan bersikap cuek.

Namun mungkin karena itu yang membuat ia menjadi pribadi yang pendiam. Jae Joong hanya bisa terbuka dengan noona sepupunya dan Yunho tentu saja. Oleh sebab itu, meski noona nya di Amerika, bila ada waktu ia akan menyempatkan diri untuk datang ke Korea dan selalu saja mendadak seperti ini. Padahal wanita itu sudah memiliki kekasih. Harusnya ia bisa pergi berjalan dengan kekasihnya tersebut bukan? Akan tetapi, tetap saja Jaejoong yang mendapati sms seperti itu segera mandi dan setelah itu membereskan kamar tidur kemudian menjemput sepupunya ini di bandara. Bagaimanapun, saat ini ia membutuhkan noona nya untuk membicarakan masalahnya, memberikan solusi terbaik untuk mengatasi perasaan terhadap Yunho.

##########################

Suasana di airport itu seperti hari-hari lainnya, entah mengapa bandara tidak pernahlah sepi. Selalu ramai orang dari domestik maupun orang negara asing, berlalu lalang di sepanjang gedung airport sambil membawa koper kecil sampai ukuran besar, hingga troli untuk mengangkat barang bila bawaan nya begitu banyak. Maklum saja, Korea biasanya menjadi tempat transit orang-orang yang akan pergi ke negara Eropa. Jaejoong yang begitu sampai di pemberhentian taxy bandara segera menuju ke tempat terminal kedatangan international gerbang C untuk mencari noona sepupunya. Noona nya itu memang memberitahukan bahwa ia sudah sampai dan keluar dari pengambilan bagasi jadi pastinya kalau tidak sedang menunggu di dalam, ya pasti menunggu bersama orang-orang yang tengah menunggu kedatangan orang yang di tunggu.

Sunguh susah sekali mencari sosok tubuh kecil noonanya itu dengan keadaan manusia yang begitu padat. Tak jarang ia menengok kepala kekanan dan kekiri, memperhatikan dengan sangat seksama akan tetapi entah mengapa sepupunya ini sama sekali tidak terlihat hingga. Jae Joong pun mengambil hp dari saku celana nya dan bermaksud untuk menghubungi Min Rin noona kalau ia sudah sampai di bandara. Namun belum juga ponselnya terhubung, ada suara keras panggilan perempuan yang tak asing di telinga memanggil nama Jae Joong.

"Jaejoong! _Im here!"_Teriak seorang perempuan yang Jaejoong cari sedari tadi. Dengan mengenakan topi lebar, baju tank top dan bawahan rok mini Min Rin memanggil Jaejoong dengan melepaskan topinya sambil melambai-lambaikan tangannya di kursi tunggu ke arah Jae Joong yang tengah berdiri hendak menghubungi wanita itu. Jaejoong pun segera mendekat ke arah Min Rin.

"Yahh.. Kau sudah banyak berubah Noona."Jaejoong mengerjap-erjapkan mata begitu mendekat kearah noona nya itu. Tentu saja ia tak mengenali noona sepupunya itu sekarang! Dalam bayangannya Min Rin itu masihlah sama seperti terakhir yang ia ingat ketika sepupunya itu mendadak datang ke Korea beberapa tahun lalu. Seorang anak perempuan sangat _tomboy_ yang rambut tak pernah lebih panjang dari sebahu, celana panjang denim lusuh, kaos _tshirt _kedodoran dan kulit berwarna kecoklatan terbakar matahari mirip kulit Yunho sahabat yang ia cintai itu.

Namun sekarang? penampilan noona nya itu sangat berbeda dengan terakhir kali mereka bertemu! Pakaian yang di dikenakan Min Rin Noona sukses membuat Jae Joong terkejut, walau yang dikenakan sebenarnya sangat wajar di pakai oleh gadis-gasis Korea, namun tak pernah terpikir dan bayangkan bahwa noona nya akan memakai baju yang sangat _girly_ begini untuk usianya yang tidak muda lagi itu meski sangat pas untuk tubuh mungilnya! Dan coba lihat saja rambut yang lurus acak-acakan milik noonanya dulu? Sudah terlihat sangat aneh lagi dengan keriting kecil mirip orang kulit hitam Amerika. Jae Joong menarik segenggam rambut yang keriting itu karena ia berpikir mungkin itu adalah hair extaintion tapi ternyata itu asli membuat noonanya mengaduh kesakitan.

"Yah Jae Joong anak bau, apa kau tidak tahu kalau rambut wanita itu adalah mahkota. Kenapa kau menariknya," Min Rin segera merapikan rambut dan memasang topi lebarnya kembali agar Jae Joong tak jahil menarik rambut di sisi lainnya. Min Rin sempat melihat tangan Jae Joong yang sebelah sudah diangkat. Min Rin tak ingin Jae Joong adik sepupunya merusak tatanan rambut yang capek-capek dibuat oleh Nicole, sahabat berkulit gelapnya di Amerika.

"Huft..aman hahahahah! Ngomong-ngomong kau juga sudah banyak berubah. Kau jadi lebih tinggi yah. Noona tidak bisa menjangkau kepalamu sekarang. dan kau…"

Min Rin menghentikan kalimat ketika ia memperhatikan saudara sepupunya itu dengan seksama. Adiknya itu sekarang sangat menarik, tapi entah kenapa pakaian yang di kenakan Jae Joong juga, gerak-geriknya mengingatkan Min Rin dengan kawannya di Amerika yang menyukai sesama jenis. Tapi mana mungkin adik sepupu kesayangan ini seperti kawannya itu bukan? Setahu Min Rin, Jae Joong masih menyukai seorang makhluk berjenis perempuan meski tak pernah ia ingkari, sepupu tersayangnya ini sangat terlihat cantik bagai perempuan meski dia seorang laki-laki tulen. Bahkan seingatnya dulu, Jae Joong pernah menyatakan cinta kepada seorang anak perempuan walau di tolak dengan alasan gadis itu takut bersaing dengan Jae Joong. Walaupun begitu, bila Jae Joong ternyata seperti kawan laki-lakinya di Amerika, Min Rin tak mengapa. Toh itu adalah kehidupan pribadi Jae Joong, Min Rin sebagai saudara atau teman mungkin hanya bisa mendukung. Lagipula ini adalah proses pendewasaan dan pencarian jati diri Jae Joong.

"Hahaha.. Aku sudah besar noona dan Aku ini seorang pria. Lagipula..noona yang benar-benar terlihat berbeda tapi kenapa badan noona masih sama sejak aku berumur 10 tahun dulu?" Ujar Jae Joong mencandai Min Rin sekarang. Noona nya itu terlihat pendek untuk diusianya yang sudah 27 tahun itu oleh sebab itu ia suka sekali mencandainya. Hitung-hitung membalas panggilan yang sudah sangat melekat itu, "anak bau"

"Yaaa…kau mau mati Kim Jae Joong!" Noona nya itu marah sambil mengepalkan tangan kearah wajah Jae Joong kalau-kalau ia masih mengatai pendek. Apa dia tak pernah berkaca apa, walau terlihat tinggi Jae Joong termasuk pendek untuk ukuran pria. Teman laki-lakinya di Amerika memiliki postur tubuh tinggi dan menawan melebihi tingi Jae Joong adik sepupunya ini maupun kekasihnya Lee Jun Ki namun tetap saja pilihan Min Rin tetaplah kekasihnya yang akan keluar wamil beberapa hari lagi. Mencintai seseorang membuatmu berubah, kau tahu!

"Hahaha…mian noona. Ternyata meski penampilanmu berubah sifatmu masih sama saja seperti dulu yah hahahha… harimauu..aarrrghh" Jae Joong tertawa lepas setelah ada beberapa hari ini ia tak dapat tertawa lepas seperti ini. Setidaknya, ia merasa beban kesedihannya dan juga rasa sesak menghimpit ruang dada sedikit terangkat meski tidak sepenuh nya dapat di lupakan begitu saja oleh Jae Joong.

"Mian, ngomong-ngomong kau hanya datang sendiri? Lalu bagaimana dengan kabar paman Heechul dan Chan Rin ahjumma, apakah mereka baik-baik saja?"Jaejoong segera menanyakan keadaan paman dan bibinya ini.

"Ah, umma dan appa akan segera sampai nanti sore. Bagaimana kalau kau menemaniku jalan-jalan selama aku menunggu mereka sampai di Hotel yang sudah kami reservasi?" Jae Joong terlihat menimbang-nimbang apakah ia mengikuti kemauan noona sepupunya itu atau tidak. Masalahnya ia harusnya bekerja setelah kuliah. Kuliah mungkin bisa ia tinggal hari ini, toh besok masih bisa mengganti jam kuliah itu dengan dosen yang sama walau nantinya akan bergabung dengan kelas lain dan keuntungannya adalah tidak bertemu dengan Jung Yunho untuk sementara waktu, kalau masalah pekerjaan ia belum meminta izin dengan pemilik toko! Disaat ia tengah sibuk berpikir, Min Rin menarik tangan Jae Joong.

"Kau mau pergi menemaniku tidak?" Tanya Min Rin yang membuat Jae Joong tersadar bahwa ia sempat melamun sebentar.

"Memangnya kau mau kemana Noona?"

"Aku sedang ingin ke kebun binatang tapi mampir dahulu ke Hotel Marriot yang telah dipesan umma ku untuk menaruh bagasi, boleh kan?"

"Hahaha,, _araseo. Chamkaman ne"_ Jae Joong membuka tas selempang yang ia pakai untuk kekampus dan mengambil ponselnya dan menjauhi Min Rin untuk mencari privasi menghubungi pemilik toko. Setelah menelphone dan mendapat izin, ia segera ketempat noona nya itu.

"Aku akan memesan satu ticket taksi dulu noona. Tunggu saja di tempat taksi bandara disana." Jae Joong menarik koper Noona nya dan jalan mendahului Min Rin menuju ke tempat locket ticket taksi bandara.

"Ticket taksi 1 untuk ke Hotel Marriot dan ke Seoul Grand Park."

Jaejoong menyebutkan tujuannya kepada orang yang bertugas dan membayar. Setelah itu ia menemui noona nya yang telah menunggu. Dalam perjalanan menuju Hotel, lagi-lagi ia teringat dengan Yunho. Setelah pria itu menciumnya seperti itu dan ia pukul, akankah Yunho masih ingin berteman dengannya? Tidak..kali ini ia harus menyingkirkan masalah itu sejenak. Bersenang-senang hari ini untuk memulai hari esok dengan lebih tenang dan senyum lebar. Tapi pertanyaannya apakah hal ini akan semudah itu?

Sudah 3 jam Yunho berada di Seoul Grand Park ini dan Il Woo masih saja semangat melihat binatang-binatang tidak ada habisnya. Tadi ia memang sempat berpikir bahwa mengajak ke kebun binatang buat Il Woo sepupunya yang berumur 12 tahun ini merupakan hal yang kekanak-kanakan untuk pola pikir Il Woo yang dewasa. Namun, ternyata anak itu menyambut baik perjalanan ke kebun binatang ini sebab, Il Woo berpikir dengan mengetahui banyak binatang yang dilindungi oleh negara merupaka suatu bentuk pembelajaran juga.

Sial sekali, harusnya ia tak mengikuti kemauan appa dengan mengajak Il Woo ke kebun binatang. Kenapa tadi mobilnya tidak di arahkan ke tempat clubbing saja ya? Coba liat anak lelaki itu! Entah darimana tenaga yang diperoleh anak ini berlari untu memotret sana sini 'kembarannya' atau monyet asal negara Indonesia Bekantan atau nama latinnya _Nasalis Larvatus_. Seumur-umur Yunho tak pernah bisa menghafal nama latin yang baru saja di kemukakan oleh Il Woo ketika anak itu tadi menyeretnya untuk menuju ke bagian binatang bernama monyet kecuali nama latin dari padi yakni _Oryza Sativa_ itu pun ia hafal karena selalu di sebut-sebut Jae Joong kalau ia tak mengahabiskan makanannya.

Selama ini yang Yunho ketahui bahwa nama binatang berkaki empat dan menurut ahli pemikir bernama Charles Darwin merupakan nenek moyang manusia walau tak pernah di percayai oleh pemikir pada zaman tersebut, tak tahu bahwa monyet sebenarnya memiliki banyak nama, jenis dan Tuhan..anak itu Il Woo menghafal semua nama latin atau ilmiahnya pula! Untuk Bekantan, monyet itu memiliki wajah berwarna coklat kemerahan dan berhidung besar di sebut juga sebagai Kera Belanda. Lucu sebenarnya melihat binatang itu namun tubuh Yunho sudah sangat lelah sehingga ia hanya duduk saja mengawasi Il Woo. Di saat itu ia juga merasa perutnya yang belum diisi lagi sejak makan bersama keluarga sudah keroncongan. Sejak mereka datang ke kebun binatang ini, Yunho barang sekalipun tak dapat membeli makanan kecil sebab Il Woo sangat gesit sekali dalam berlari sehingga ia kelelahan dan perutnya lapar kembali. Segera ia memanggil Il Woo agar menyudahi sebentar acara melihat binatang Bekantan agar mau makan.

"Yah Il woo! Apa kau tidak lapar? Ayo kita pergi makan!"Anak kecil yang tengah asik melihat binatang itu pun menoleh kearah Yunho tanda ia tak suka di ganggu. Sebenarnya Il Woo juga merasakan lapar namun ia masih ingin pergi melihat binatang buas yang juga langka seperti Beruang madu atau _Helarctos Malayanus,_ Macan Dahan atau_ Neofelis Nebulosa_. Tapi melihat tampang Yunho yang kelelahan dan sepertinya memang tengah lapar itu, Il Woo mendekati hyung sepupunya.

"Baiklah tapi setelah itu melihat _Helarctos Malayanus_ dan _Neofelis Nebulasa_ ya? Aku ingin melihat binatang itu."

Mereka memutuskan untuk makan di sebuah restoran yang menyediakan hamburger dan ice cream atas permintaan Il Woo. Ketika Yunho hendak menyuapkan burger itu kedalam mulut seketika itu juga gerakannya terhenti. Bagaimana bisa ia tetap melanjutkan sesi makannya ketika ia melihat Jaejoong dengan seorang wanita?! Belum lagi melihat keakraban Jaejoong dengan wanita itu sudah dipastikan wanita itu bukan hanya sekedar teman. Entah mengapa Yunho jadi merasa emosi melihat pemandangan itu. Jelas-jelas Jaejoong bilang mencintainya, tapi sekarang bisa-bisanya ia pergi dengan seorang perempuan yang lumanyan cantik sambil bergandengan tangan seperti itu. Jaejoong yang sedang asik bepergian itu sama sekali tidak sadar sedang diperhatikan terus-menerus oleh Yunho. Yunho terus memperhatikan Jaejoong sampai Jaejoong tak dapat terlihat lagi di sekitar jarak pandangnya. Yunho yang telah kehilangan mood untuk bepergian itu segera mengajak Il Woo pulang melupakan janji untuk melihat dua binatang yang nama ilmiahnya baru ia ketahui lewat peta kebun binatang yang ia lihat di papan sebelah hamburger yang di belinya segera mengajak anak itu melihat dua binatang itu lain kali. Untungnya Il Woo mau mengikuti kemauan Yunho. Inilah keuntungan memiliki saudara sepupu yang memiliki pemikiran dewasa sebelum umurnya itu. Setelah mengantarkan Il woo kembali ke rumahnya, Yunho segera meng-sms Jaejoong.

_To : Jaejoong-ie_

_Ada__yang ingin kubicarakan malam ini. Aku akan datang ke apartemen mu jam 8 malam._

_-send-_

Setelah mengirimi Jaejoong pesan beberapa menit kemudian sama sekali tidak terdapat balasan. Ini benar-benar membuat Yunho merasa emosi, bisa-bisanya Jaejoong asik berjalan-jalan tanpa sempat membalas smsnya. Sedangkan ia membuatnya menunggu disini sampai selama ini. Yunho memutuskan untuk tetap menunggu Jaejoong di depan pintu apartemennya Jaejoong walaupun beberapa dari tetangga Jaejoong memandanginya dengan pandangan aneh begitu melewati Yunho. Yunho tak peduli dengan tatapan mereka. Yang ia lakukan sekarang adalah menyelesaikan semua permasalahan antara dirinya dengan Jaejoong. Yunho kembali melirik jam tangannya. Sekarang jamnya sudah menunjukan pukul 11:00pm, satupun sms tidak dibalas oleh Jaejoong. Ini sungguh mengesalkan, apa mungkin Jejoong merencanakan menghabiskan waktu semalaman juga bersama wanita itu?!

Yunho mencoba kembali meng-sms Jaejoong. Tanpa sabar menunggu balasan akhirnya Yunho memutuskan untuk menelepon Jaejoong. Tetapi hanya suara operator lah yang ia dengar. Kali ini Yunho memutuskan untuk pulang saja berhubung sudah malam, dan Jaejoong pun tidak pasti berada dimana. Ketika Yunho bangun dan beranjak untuk meninggalkan apartemen Jaejoong, tiba-tiba saja sosok orang yang ditunggu-tunggu oleh Yunho datang. Yunho sedikit senang karena akhirnya orang yang ia tunggu akhirnya datang juga tetapi disaat itu juga Yunho merasakan sedikit sesak di dadanya. Tepat dugaan Yunho, perempuan yang tadi siang masih bersamanya dan kini Jaejoong mengajaknya ke apartemen Jaejoong.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini semalam ini?"Tanya Jaejoong yang begitu terkejut melihat Yunho tengah berdiri di depan pintu Apartemennya.

"Apakah sekarang pun kau tidak mau membalas sms ku?" Jaejoong yang ditanyakan seperti itu langsung mengecek handphonenya.

"Baterenya habis. Lagian untuk apa kau menungguku sampai semalam ini?"Perasaan Jaejoong kini kacau balau, padahal tadinya perasaannya sudah lebih enakan karena ada Min Rin noona yang menemaninya bermain seharian. Min Rin awalnya sedikit bingung dengan kelakuan orang yang tidak dikenalnya ini, nampun nampaknya ia mulai mengetahui siapa orang itu. Pastilah pria ini adalah orang yang di ceritakan oleh Jae Joong tadi ketika mereka berjalan-jalan di kebun binatang Seoul.

"Ada yang ingin kubicarakan denganmu."Jawab Yunho singkat.

"Tidak ada yang harus kita bicarakan lagi. Lebih baik kau pulang. Aku lelah."Jaejoong segera membuka pintu apartemennya dan ingin mempersilahkan Min Rin masuk ke dalam apartemennya. Noona nya itu ingin mengetahui tempat ia bernaung selama ini itulah kenapa Min Rin sekarang ada disini. Tapi seketika itu juga Yunho menarik tangan Jaejoong.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?!"Jaejoong yang merasa sedikit sakit hanya dapat menahannya dengan muka datar.

"Apa? Lelah? Apakah seharian dengan perempuan ini membuatmu lelah? Setelah kemarin kau mengatakan cinta, dan pria GAY seperti mu langsung berubah menjadi normal karena perempuan seperti itu? Dan apakah kau berencana untuk berhubungan seks dengannya malam ini? Menjijikan kau Kim Jaejoong."Setelah menyelesaikan kalimatnya itu Yunho segera melenggang pergi meniggalkan Jaejoong dan Min Rin. Persetan dengan kelakuan Jae Joong. Hal ini membuat ia sangat emosi dan sakit hati. Sakit hati? Sepertinya begitu. Kini tak dapat disangkal lagi bahwa ia telah jatuh cinta dengan Jae Joong.

TBC

Maaf klo ff nya bertele-tele gini. Abisnya tar klo langsung gtu, editor di bilang kecepetan lagi buatnya, jadi jangan protes klo alurnya lambat banget dalam menceritakan setiap adegan. Cz disini perlu banyak memberi sentuhan Yunho yang awal normal menjadi suka pada teman lelakinya. Menurut observasiku yah, seseorang menjadi itu tuh gak gampang apalagi dia awalnya berpikir dirinya straight namun apa yang terjadi?Aku disini sebagai editor mengemukakan konflik batin itu, oleh karena itu ceritanya agak membosankan dan lambat. Hahahaha, sebagai editor saya mohon maaf ^^

Oh iya sekilas info, awalnya itu nama sepupu Jae Joong adalah Yoona SNSD. Tapi...saat cerita ini di buat oleh Beruang kutub aka Andre, belum ada masalah Yoona dan Yunho berpegangan tangan itu di konser yang bikin bete Shipper dan Yunho bias, nah sangat gak pas neh ff make Yoona. Bisa-bisa ada pembashingan. Ya udah aku pun sbg editor putar otak dengan menjadikan Yoona jadi teman kampus yg meminjamkan buku lalu peran Yoona aku ganti pake name koreaku saja, bingung mau cari nama fiktif (Gak jago buat nama Korea) jadi maaf klo misal ada typo slh nama.

Yaaaaaaaapppppppp...

Maaf kalau editannya gak sempurna, saya masih harus untuk nenangin pikiran okeh dan mencari inspirasi Yunjae Making love in Black Heart epilog, Endless Night new version, I Love You No Matter You are, it has to be You, A Man's first love, love hurt, 9095, touch me baby, love hurt, angel disguese, I Have a Love for Phone Sex dll di gunung lawu. (kok ff nya banyak). Ya maaf, saya hiatus ada 2 tahunan ^^. kembali membuat FF lagi, itu sesuatu hal yang membuat saya harus berusaha keras melawan ke block writer-an

untuk komentar, sebagian besar minta lanjut chingu kan? ini udah di lanjut. dan maaf kalau ff nya saya kebanyakan narasi. bagi yang sering membaca ff saya, ini adalah ciri saya membuat FF. Karena dari yang saya baca di novel, mereka menitikberatkan konflik batin karakternya, minim dialog. okey, selamat membaca


	4. Chapter 4

**Title : I Don't Know WHY?  
>Author : Bananamint a.k.a drez a.k.a Andre<br>Rate : NC 21  
>Genre : romance<br>Cast : YUNJAE  
>Editor : Blueberrymilkshake aka Dee<strong>

**Chap : 3B ending chapter**

Disclaimer:Membuat Ff ini tanpa mendapatkan uang, hanya sekedar menuliskan perasaan suka akan interaksi real Yunho dan Jae Joong. Yunho dan Jae Joong merupakan DBSK member dan merupakan pasangan fenomenal hingga sekarang meskipun telah berbeda management.

Warning: FF Yaoi Yunjae dengan bahasa no under children yang sedikit detail untuk adegan sexualnya. Mohon bila tidak kuat dengan penulisan detaildengan rating boys X Boys untuk tidak membaca, sebab saya mau hidup aman dan tentram dari hater ^^. Memang penulisan banyak narasi, tapi beginilah penulisan saya.

_Previous : "Apa? Lelah? Apakah seharian dengan perempuan ini membuatmu lelah? Setelah kemarin kau mengatakan cinta, dan pria GAY seperti mu langsung berubah menjadi normal karena perempuan seperti itu? Dan apakah kau berencana untuk berhubungan seks dengannya malam ini? Menjijikan kau Kim Jaejoong."Setelah menyelesaikan kalimatnya itu Yunho segera melenggang pergi meniggalkan Jaejoong dan Min Rin. Persetan dengan kelakuan Jae Joong. Hal ini membuat ia sangat emosi dan sakit hati. Sakit hati? Sepertinya begitu. Kini tak dapat disangkal lagi bahwa ia telah jatuh cinta dengan Jae Joong. _

Menjijikkan! Apakah menjadi seorang gay itu begitu menjijikkan! Tubuh Jae Joong membeku seketika saat ucapan menyakitkan itu keluar dari mulut Yunho dan begitu terngiang-ngiang di telinga dan membuat kepalanya berat untuk diangkat, ucapan itu seakan bagai panah tajam menembus dada dan menusuk menembus hati hingga melumpuhkan sistem nafasnya saat ini. Dadannya kini sakit tak terbayangkan. Apakah yang namanya cinta itu dapat di atur akan kemana di tujukan? Kalau bisa Jae Joong juga tak ingin menjadi seorang penyuka sesama jenis. Tapi semua bermula dari mimpi-mimpi itu yang membuat ia berpikir kenormalannya. Lalu Jae Joong nekat mencoba mencium sahabatnya yang selalu hadir dalam mimpi untuk mengetahaui apakah semua hanya sebuah penasaran akan mimpi atau memang ingin memantapkan rasa cinta itu sendiri! Selama ia menghindari Yunho, Jae Joong sangat sadar rasa sukanya itu begitu merajainya. Mengakui hal itu tidak semudah membalikkan tangan. Tapi daripada cinta itu sendiri, kehilangan sahabatnya lebih menyakitkan. Coba saja kata-kata yang sangat ia tak ingin dengar saja akhirnya terucap dari mulut Yunho. Apa yang harus ia lakukan sejak hari ini? Apakah ia harus merelakan semester tahun ini agar tidak dekat dengan Yunho lagi?

Pegangan tangannya terhadap Min Rin noona sudah tak dirasa lagi. Apakah Min Rin noona masih memandangi dirinya yang begitu menyedihkan ini? Atau ia pergi menghajar Yunho kali ini sebab telah membuat adik kesayangan terluka? Jangan lupakan insiden ia dikatakan 'anak bau' oleh anak-anak teman sebaya dulu. Minrin Noona berani mendapat amarah ibu-ibu temannya itu hanya di sebabkan tak ingin siapapun melukai hatinya. Yeah..mereka semua pulang dengan keadaan luka-luka. Apakah Noona nya itu menysul Yunho meninggalkan sendirian untuk melakukan hal itu? Atau...Apakah Noona nya jadi berpikir sama dengan Yunho sahabatnya itu? Berpikir bahwa dia adalah gay yang menjijikkan?

Akh...Sekarang Jae Joong tidak tahu apakah Yunho itu masih sahabatnya atau bukan sekarang ini! Setelah malam ini mungkin Yunho akan menghilang dari hidup Jae Joong. Memikirkan hal ini saja ia sudah tidak kuat untuk berdiri, kakinya sudah mulai bergetar. Sungguh...Tak dapat ia bayangkan lagi kehidupannya akan sama seperti di masa-masa di SMU. Tak memiliki teman dekat, tentu karena Jae Joong memang pribadi yang sangat pendiam.

"Menjijikan? Hahaha.. Rendah sekali dirimu Kim Jaejoong ternyata dimatanya hahaha...! Apakah aku begitu menjijikkan huh..,menjadi gay? "Jaejoong berbicara kepada dirinya sendiri entah terdengar bagai sebuah bisikan parau saja di telinganya. Tanpa disadari butir-butir air mata mengalir dari matanya yang bulat besar indah itu. Benar-benar perkataan Yunho kali ini harga mati untuknya, begitu membuat ia seakan jatuh ke dalam jurang tak berdasar, membuat Jae Joong merasa tak mampu menatap hari esok saja. Tanpa sadar pula tubuhnya yang membeku dan kaki yang bergetar hebat itu seakan tak mampu menapak tegak, ia merosot ke lantai dengan tangan tetap menggantung sebelah di knob pintu dan hanya menjejakkan kedua lutut saja. Perasaan sakit itu begitu memenuhi ruang hatinya.

"Dasar pria menjijikan! Sia-sia beberapa hari ini aku memikirkan dirinya! Kau memang bodoh Jung Yunho!"

Maki Yunho sambil berlari menuju lift, berusaha meninggalkan apartemen Jaejoong secepatnya. Bayangan dikepalanya saat ini penuh dengan adegan ciuman panas Jae Joong dengan wanita jelek, pendek, sok seksi yang ia lihat di Seoul Grand Park hingga tadi di depan pintu apartemen sahabatnya itu. Sahabat yang entah kenapa begitu ia pikirkan sejak menghindarinya akibat ciuman ketika di pagi hari Yunho berpura-pura tidur sehingga semalam mabuk bersama teman semasa SMU nya Park Yoochun yang suka berkencan dengan gadis-gadis cantik ternyata telah berpacaran dengan seorang pria bernama Kim Junsu seorang _waiter_ di bar club langganan mereka. Hal itu membuat akal pikiran Yunho sedikit goyah membuat ia mabuk lalu berujung mencium kasar Jae Joong!

Belum juga ia mengetahui apa arti ciuman kasarnya kepada Jae Joong dan pengungkapan cinta padanya, Yunho harus dikejutkan dengan siang tadi menangkap kemesraan Jae Joong dengan seorang wanita aneh di kebun binatang ketika ia tengah menemani saudara sepupu nya Jung Il Woo yang sumpah membuat kepala pusing dengan celoteh-celotehan tentang nama binatang beserta bahasa ilmiahnya. Dan...wanita aneh yang ia lihat di kebun binatang itu sekarang ada di atas, apartemen Jae Joong. Hei..apartemen Jae Joong hanya ia yang selama ini dizinkan memasuki selain orang tua pria cantik itu, namun sekarang telah di masuki perempuan jelek, pendek, sok seksi yang tentu tak memiliki hubungan darah. Sialan! Meski ia sudah mengatakan kata kasar tadi, kenapa darahnya tetap terasa menggelegak. Ingin rasanya Yunho mematahkan leher, kaki dan tangan wanita itu sehingga tak dapat menyentuh Jae Joong-nya!

"AAAkhHH...Sialan kau Kim Jae Joong! Setelah membuatku merasa jatuh cinta padamu sekarang kau berubah menjadi pria lurus? Apakah hanya kau saja yang bisa huh?" Yunho telah sampai di depan mobilnya sekarang. Rasa kesalnya itu ia lampiaskan pada ban mobilnya sendiri dengan menendang keras, tak dihiraukan rasa sakit diujung kaki yang entah menembus sepatu kets nya. Yunho benar-benar merasa sangat kesal! Atau bisa dikatakan cemburu karena ia tidak dihiraukan oleh Jae Joong? Ya..jawaban kekesalannya kali ini memang ia sangat cemburu dengan wanita yang tengah menggandeng mesra Jae Joong-nya! Yunho merogoh kantung jaketnya mengambil kunci mobil. Dia kemudian memencet tombol kunci yang bergambar gembok terbuka dan masuk kedalam mobil namun suara teriakan seorang perempuan menghentikannya yang sudah bersiap menutup pintu.

"YAH! JUNG YUNHO!" Suara wanita yang memanggilnya itu terlihat seperti tengah kehabisan nafas seakan habis mengejar dirinya. Yunho memang tak mengenali suara wanita itu namun ia mengenali wajahnya. Yeah..ternyata suara itu merupakan milik wanita yang bersama Jaejoong sejak siang tadi. Yunho bertanya-tanya bagaimana wanita itu bisa mengetahui siapa namanya. Bukankah tadi dia tidak menyebutkan namanya? Bahkan Jae Joong juga tak menyebutkan nama? Yunho kini memandangi wanita yang berdiri dengan ekspresi sangat marah padanya. Entah kenapa Yunho seakan merasa ada aura membunuh di sekitar wanita yang tadi bersama Jae Joong.

"Ada urusan apa kau memanggilku?"Tanya Yunho dari dalam mobilnya dengan sangat datar. Dia bahkan tidak memandang wajah wanita itu sebab meski wanita itu terasa hawa membunuh yang pekat, tetap saja wanita itu pilihan Jae Joong untuk menjadi pria lurus. Cih...memikirkannya saja ia merasa muak, lebih baik pergi dari sini sebelum ia benar-benar menjadi seorang penjahat yang membunuh wanita itu dan Jae Joong. Tapi tunggu dulu...! Wanita itu datang dengan ekspresi kemarahan? Apakah ia ingin meminta penjelasan atas pernyataannya di depan apartemen Jae Joong tadi? Bukankah tadi ia mengatakan bahwa Jae Joong gay? Dan juga mengatakan bahwa sahabatnya itu menjijikkan? Apakah wanita itu menuntut penjelasan kepadanya!

"Bisa kau keluar dari mobilmu sebentar?!" Jemari tangan Yunho yang ada di kemudi mengetuk-ngetukkan pelan, tanda ia tengah menimbang-nimbang. Peduli amat ia pada wanita itu namun sepertinya Yunho kalah dengan aura membunuh yang keluar dari aura wanita itu. Dia memang tersenyum tenang tapi Yunho menjadi merasa tubuh seakan bergerak sendiri keluar dari kursi kemudinya. Tatapan wanita itu, sama dengan rasa kemarahannya tadi.

"Kau menurut juga. Pertama, perkenalkan namaku Kim Min Rin" Ujar wanita itu mengulurkan tangannya dengan sopan. Oh..ternyata namanya adalah Kim Mim Rin, wanita sok seksi ini. Tapi kenapa bermarga Kim? Yunho sempat terdiam beberapa detik memperhatikan uluran tangan Min Rin. Deheman kecil dari Min Rin membuat ia sadar bahwa sedari tadi ia memperhatikan wanita itu.

"Jung Yunho imnida."Yunho pun mengangkat tangannya sendiri dan menjabat tangan milik wanita bernama Kim Min Rin, menyebutkan namanya secara resmi. Meski wanita itu pasti sudah mengetahui namanya tadi.

"Oh...ternyata benar tebakanku kau orang yang bernama Jung Yunho!" Yunho mengernyitkan dahi. Bukankah wanita itu tadi sudah menyebut namanya dengan lantang ketika memanggil dari luar mobil? Aneh sekali wanita ini? Lantas apa tadi yang dia bilang! Tebakannya benar? Yunho mendecakkan lidah tanda kesal. Apa Jae Joong benar mencintai wanita bodoh ini? Satu lagi makian untuk wanita yang berdiri depannya terlintas dikepala.

"Apa yang ingin kau ketahui? Namaku memang Jung Yunho! Kau ingin mengetahui hubunganku dengan pria menjijikkan di atas sana huh! Sebelum kau tidur dengannya begitu?"

Dengan cepat Min Rin melayangkan tangannya menampar pipi Yunho tanpa basa-basi lagi dengan sekuat tenaganya. Sebenarnya ia ingin sekali mematahkan tangan pria bernama Jung Yunho itu menggunakan tekhnik aikido yang di pelajari olehnya sejak kecil. Namun mengingat pria bodoh ini bernama Jung Yunho dan merupakan orang yang dicintai oleh Jae Joong adik lelaki kesayangannya itu, ia hanya bisa menampar pipinya! Yunho yang mendapat perlakuan itu sedikit kaget dan segera memegang pipi yang ditampar oleh wanita itu. Rasanya sakit bagai terbakar saja, pasti jari-jari wanita itu menempel dengan sempurna di wajahnya.

"YAH! Apa yang kau lakukan?!"Yunho menjadi sedikit berang karena tidak salah apa-apa Min Rin main menampar pipinya. Tapi detik kemudian ia menjadi terkejut ketika melihat wanita itu bergetar hebat dan ekspresi seperti orang terluka. Entah kenapa Yunho terbayang dengan ekspresi Jae Joong.

_"__Mwooo!_ Apa yang kulakukan?! Seharusnya kau berpikir sendiri dengan otak mu! Bagaimana bisa kau mengatai Jae Joongie seperti itu?!" Min Rin nampaknya emosi sekali sekarang. Ingin sekali ia memukuli wajah Yunho saat ini juga sehingga tidak berbentuk. Hatinya begitu sakit sekali, kenapa adiknya itu bisa mencintai orang bodoh seperti ini? Min Rin saja merasa sakit bagaimana perasaan Jae Joong sekarang? Kalau terjadi sesuatu pada Jae Jooong, akan dibunuhnya orang ini!

_"__Mwo?_ Lalu apa hubungannya denganmu kalau aku mengatainya seperti itu hah?! Apakah karena ia pacarmu lalu seenaknya saja kau dapat menampar orang?!"Yunho yang merasa dirinya tidak salah, menuding Min Rin yang bersalah. Terlihat sekarang wanita itu menggaruk-garuk kepala atau lebih tepatnya mengacak rambut dengan kesal. Hei...harusnya Yunho sekarang yang merasa kesal, bukan dia! Benar bukan?

"MWO?! Pacar?! Apa kau sudah gila?! Jae Joong itu _namdongsaeng_ kesayangan-ku. _Dongseng_ _ara yo_! Nampaknya kau harus menjernihkan kepala mu sebelum mengatakan saudara sepupuku macam-macam!" Wanita bernama Min Rin itu mengatakan kalau ia adalah saudara sepupu Jaejoong. Sepupu! Entah kenapa kata sepupu itu begitu terngiang-ngiang dalam kepalanya sekarang.

_"__MWO?! Dongsaeng?_ _Ah... damn_!"Yunho yang merasa kesal karena telah melakukan tindakan bodoh segera menggetok kepalanya sendiri dengan keras atas kesalahan yang ia perbuat. Begitu cemburunya ia telah salah mengartikan semuanya. Bukankah Jae Joong pernah bercerita bahwa ia adalah satu-satunya anak laki-laki di keluarganya? Bahkan sepupu pun kebanyakan wanita ketimbang perempuan. Bukankah Jae Joong mengatakan pernah memiliki seorang sepupu kesayangan yang tinggal di Amerika? Apakah orang itu adalah wanita ini? Oh Sialan! Dia sudah mengatakan hal buruk kepada Jae Joong. Apakah Jae Joong tengah menangis saat ini seperti semalam ia memaksa sahabatnya itu mengatakan cinta padanya? Apakah sekarang terjadi sesuatu terhadap Jae Joong sehingga wanita ini begitu marah padanya? Wajar kalau Min Rin marah padanya sebab membuat Jae Joong terluka.

"Ya... Jaejoong itu _namdongsaeng-ku_ atau lebih tepat adik sepupuku. Kau salah kalau mengira ia adalah pacarku. Ternyata kau lah yang membuatnya seharian murung. Ohh_...jijak_! Kalau kau bukan orang yang dicintainya sudah kupatahkan lehermu tahu!Haaaiishh.._omo..omona_!"Min Rin menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya karena tidak sabaran melihat Yunho. Baru kali ini ia bertemu orang yang tidak sensitive seperti Jung Yunho. Sahabat-sahabatnya di Amerika yang gay saja memiliki sensitivitas tinggi sesama pasangannya. Tapi.., Yunho sepertinya masih baru kali ini merasakan cinta itu. Min Rin bisa mengatakan hal ini sebab sekarang Yunho sepertinya telah mengerti dia salah. Ini dia kecemburuan yang sering muncul karena kesalahpahaman yang ada diantara hubungan sesama jenis bila salah satu pasangannya berjalan dengan wanita.

"Murung seharian? Jae Joong? Tapi..Perasaan yang ku lihat tadi kalian sedang asik seharian di kebun binatang."Yunho tetap tidak mau disalahkan sepenuhnya atas Jaejoong. Sebagian harga dirinya tak ingin disalahkan. Membuat Min Rin memutar bola matanya.

"Haaaah! _Mollayooo!_ JaeJOongiiiieee kenapa kau harus mempunyai orang disukai yang sangat tidak SENSITIVE seperti Jung Yunho ini! Tidak heran kau menjadi murung seperti itu!"

Min Rin kini mulai panas dengan sikap cuek Yunho terhadap adik sepupunya itu. Sepertinya Min Rin harus meluruskan semua, memberi pengertian pada pria tidak sensitive ini betapa bahwa Jae Joong sangat mencintai diri pria bernama Jung Yunho ini. Kalau ia tidak salah tebak, Yunho sepertinya juga merasakan cinta pada adiknya itu. Terbukti orang ini sepertinya cemburu, namun sangat susahkah untuk mengungkapkan rasa cinta itu? Kenapa harus membuat Jae Joong terluka atau perasaannya tergantung seperti itu!

"Kau mau kebenarannya. Baik..ikuti aku dan duduklah sebentar di kursi panjang sana. Akan kuceritakan. Itu kalau kau masih ingin mendengarkan ceritaku yang sesungguhnya tentang Jae Joongie." Yunho menutup pintu mobil dan memencet tombol pengunci lalu mengikuti wanita yang baru saja ia cemburui sebagai kekasih Jae Joong namun ternyata adalah sepupu Jae Joong. Sekarang wanita itu sudah duduk di ujung kursi panjang, Yunho pun duduk disebelah wanita itu.

"Hari ini aku datang dari Amerika sebenarnya untuk menjemput pacarku di kamp militer yang seharusnya bebas dari wajib militernya. Tapi terjadi sesuatu yang mengharuskan pacarku masih di kamp militer dan membuatku menghubungi Jae Joong untuk menemaniku sementara menunggu umma dan appa ku yang berangkat sesudahku."

"Lalu...apa hubungan murungnya Jae Joong dengan menyuruhku duduk disini?" MinRin ancang-ancang akan memukul Yunho lagi ketika kata-kata itu keluar dari mulut pria itu namun diurungkan ketika melihat bahwa ekspesi Yunho seakan tidak mengerti apapun. Minrin menghembuskan nafas panjang.

"Ya..,memangnya aku tidak sensitive sepertimu huh? Karena aku merasa ada yang tak beres dengan Jae Joong ketika ia menjemputku di bandara maka aku mengajaknya ke Seoul Grand Park! Kau mau mendengarkanku apa tidak!"

"Aku akan mendengarkanmu.!

"Bagus!"

Min Rin pun mulai menceritakan semua yang terjadi dari bandara hingga di Seoul Grand Park yang akhirnya membuat ia ingin ke apartemen Jae Joong setelah makan malam keluarga tadi. Dia ingin melihat gambar wajah pria tak sensitive ini dengan berdalih mengantarkan Jae Joong ke apartemennya.

_-flashback-_

_"__Jae Joong..Jae Joong... lihat kemarii. Lihat beruang itu sangat lucu ya. Coba aku dapat berfoto dan berpelukan dengannya, kami pasti akan terlihat seperti Pooh dan Piglet sedang berpelukan. Hehehe.." Min Rin memandangi dengan penuh takjub seperti anak kecil yang di beri permen loli oleh orang tuanya. Min Rin memang merasa ada yang tak beres dengan senyum sepupunya dari bandara hingga di taxy tadi. Ketika ia bercerita saja di terkadang Jae Joong tertangkap mata olehnya sedang melamun. _

_"__Hahaha, iya. Lucu ya."Jaejoong pun menjawab seadanya membuat Min Rin menyudahi keinginannya melihat binatang-binatang itu. Jae Joong akan bersikap seakan tak ada masalah bila ia memiliki masalah. Sedari di bandara tadi, Min Rin sudah sedikit merasakan bahwa adik sepupunya ini ada masalah._

_"__Apa kau ada masalah? Perasaan hari ini kau tidak seperti biasanya. Kau nampak murung." Min Rin yang selalu melihat bahwa Jae Joong selalu bersemangat dan hanya menjawab sepatah dua patah kata saja menjadi tidak enak hati. Hei...coba saja kau menjadi dirinya saat ini. Biasanya Jae Joong selalu banyak berbicara dan terkadang jahil tiba-tiba hanya menjawab 'iya, maaf, tidak apa-apa' siapapun juga menjadi geregetan. Walau hanya sedikit, Min Rin ingin tetap menjadi teman Jae Joong untuk berbagi cerita. Bukankah Jae Joong seperti itu biasanya? Kali ini Min Rin ingin tetap menjadi seperti itu. Tapi kalau memang Jae Joong tak nyaman untuk menceritakan semuanya, akan ia tunggu sampai mau bercerita. Tapi entah kenapa sekarang ia tak bisa menunggu. Masalah kali ini sepertinya begitu berat untuk Jae Joong._

_"__Ahh__**,, opso**__. tidak apa-apa."Jaejoong hanya menjawab singkat dan kemudian tersenyum kearah Min Rin_

_"__Sudahlah Jae Joong, kalau kau ingin bercerita aku siap menjadi pendengar yang baik. Oke oke? Ceritakan saja padaku." Jae Joong kali ini melihat betapa seriusnya Min Rin noona. Selama ini bukankah Min Rin memang selalu menjadi tempat curhatnya sebelum ada Yunho? Kakak sepupunya itu memang begitu mengerti tentangnya. Meskipun terkadang ia membuat Jae Joong kesal dengan candaannya yang selalu mengatainya anak bau, tapi Min Rin tetaplah kakak sepupu kesayangannya._

_"__Baiklah, mungkin menceritakan kepada noona, aku bisa sedikit lega."Akhirnya Jaejoong menyetujui untuk bercerita kepada Min Rin. Mereka mencari tempat makan fastfood disana, membeli minum dan duduk untuk bercerita. Jaejoong menceritakan tentang masalahnya, tentunya bagaimana ia berkenalan dengan seseorang yang menjadi masalahnya itu, bagaimana pertemanan mereka dan rasa suka Jaejoong yang muncul akibat kebersamaan mereka. Jaejoong pun memberitahu Min Rin bahwa semalam ia tidak sengaja mengatakan cinta kepada temannya itu. Min Rin mendengarkan dengan serius apa yang diceritakan Jaejoong tapi sejak tadi ia hanya mendengar Jae Joong menyebut 'orang itu' tanpa menyebut namanya sedikitpun. Apakah ia malu mengatakan bahwa teman yang ia cintai itu berjenis kelamin sama dengannya? Memang, banyak people like us yang menyembunyikan identitas gandanya di khalayak ramai. Bahkan dengan teman terdekat pun bila ditanya bisa mengenali orang yang sepertinya, biasa mereka tidak mengatakan kebenaran identitas ganda orang itu. Ini yang namanya menyembunyikan atau melindungi teman-teman yang memang seperti mereka._

_"__Jae Joong...orang ini mempunyai nama kan? Siapa pria beruntung yang mendapat perhatianmu"_

_"__Eh...bagaimana noona bisa tahu kalau dia itu pria? Aku tadi tidak mengatakan ia seorang pria." Min Rin menghela nafas panjang. Tentu saja ia tahu kalau orang yang di sukai oleh Jae Joong adalah pria. Banyak sekali gesture tubuh Jae Joong yang memperlihatkan bahwa ia adalah seorang pria yang juga menyukai pria. Tanda-tanda itu sudah terlihat ketika di bandara, dimana tadi ia menggandengnya menuju taxy dan dalam perjalanan mencari fasfood. Seorang pria tak mungkin bukan menggandeng dengan cara mengaitkan pada lengan tangan wanita? Kecuali ia memang sudah terbiasa dengan cara menggandeng seperti itu? Gesture yang sangat mudah di tebak bukan? Belum lagi pakaian yang digunakan oleh Jae Joong saat ini seperti pakaian yang dipakai Ricky Martin dalam sebuah video clipnya. Okeh..siapa yang tidak tahu Ricky Martin? Seorang penyanyi yang melejit dengan lagu La copa La Vida Loca untuk lagu resmi piala dunia yang ternyata seorang gay. Pakaian-pakaian model Ricky Martin itu memang sering dipakai kalangan gay di Amerika. Jeans ketat, tshirt vneck yang seakan memperlihatkan setengah keindahannya untuk menggoda orang yang ia sukai dan tentu bukan wanita, sebab dengan bibir merah Jae Joong dengan sedikit basah itu bukan untuk menarik lawan jenis saja! Bukankah cara ini sama seperti seorang perempuan bila ingin menarik lawan jenisnya? _

_"__Kau pikir noona mu ini tinggal negara mana selama ini Jae?"_

_"__Noona tidak jijik padaku?" Tanyanya serius kali ini._

_"__Anni~. Aku tinggal dinegara di mana gay bukanlah menjadi masalah Jae. Bahkan aku memiliki sahabat sepertimu disana. Jadi..Aku justru bangga dengan keberanianmu menerima dirimu sendiri yang menyukai sesama disebuah negara kita yang gay masih tabu. Bila kau sudah seberani itu tidak ada yang perlu disesali lagi. Ini adalah jalanmu. Coba tegaskan hubunganmu dengan pria itu, walaupun ya kemungkinan terburuk adalah kehilangan orang yang kau sukai selamanya." MinRin memberikan sedikit saran pada Jaejoong sambil menepuk-nepuk pundak Jaejoong._

_"__Gomawo, aku pasti akan menyelesaikan masalah ini dengan baik. Gomawo telah mendukungku."Jaejoong pun merasa sedikit lega, karena sepupunya ini tidak merasa jijik dengan dirinya. Bahkan Nonna nya itu mendoakan semoga hubungannya dengan Yunho berhasil dengan lancar._

_"__Kau dongsaengie kesayanganku. Aku akan selalu mendukungmu, meski orang lain berbalik memusuhimu atau disaat kau merasa sendiri, masih ada aku sebagai noona-mu untuk membantu. Meski mungkin itu tak berarti apa-apa"_

_"__Dukunganmu saja sudah membuatku merasa kuat noona. Kamsahamnidha,"_

_-end flashback-_

"Begitulah ceritanya. Makanya jangan hanya mengambil satu kesimpulan lalu menggunakan emosi tanpa memikirkan akibatnya." Min Rin selesai menceritakan bahwa Jaejoong benar-benar memikirkan hubungannya dengan Yunho, Min Rin tidak menginginkan percintaan sepupunya ini kandas karena sebuah kesalah pahaman.

"Ohhh, begitu ceritanya."Yunho hanya menjawab datar. Sebenarnya ia sangat malu, tapi seperti inilah pribadinya, selalu menyembunyikan perasaan. Seperti hal ketika Jae Joong pertama kali menciumnya, bukankah Yunho berpura-pura tidak terjadi apa-apa? Mungkin sifat inilah yang membuat Jae Joong menjadi seperti itu.

"Astaga, apa kau memang sedatar ini? Kalau kau memang tidak menyukai Jaejoong lebih baik kau menyelesaikan masalah ini dengan baik-baik. Jangan sampai Jaejoong tersakiti lagi oleh perbuatanmu. Kalau hal itu sampai terjadi lagi aku tidak akan berbelas kasihan dengan menamparmu saja, kau tahu!" Min Rin memberikan kepalan tangannya di depan wajah Yunho bahwa kali ini ia tak akan menapar tapi mungkin membuat wajahnya babak belur, seperti yang selalu ia lakukan kepada anak-anak yang mengatai Jae Joong dulu. Melihat bahwa Min Rin memasang ancang-ancang seperti akan menghajarnya, segera Yunho melindungi atau memegang pipi yang masih terasa terbakar akibat di tampar oleh Min Rin tadi. Yunho sedikit tak habis pikir, wanita itu pendek tapi jangkauan tangannya panjang juga!

"Yah, yah. Arraseo. Kalau begitu aku akan kembali ke apartemen Jaejoong lagi. Apakah kau ikut juga?"

"Lebih baik aku pulang saja. Sampaikan salam ku untuk Jaejoong dan selesaikan masalahmu dengan baik." Min Rin berdiri dari duduknya lalu meregangkan tangannya yang cukup sakit sekarang dirasa sebab memukul pria yang tadi mengobrol dengannya.

"Kau pulang sendirian?"

"Akh tidak..,masih ada supir hotel di sana menunggu." Min Rin mengangkat tangannya menunjuk kearah barat di mana ada supir Hotel yang mengemudikan mobil mengantarnya pulang ke hotel.

"Setelah dari kebun binatang, Jae Joong dan aku makan bersama dengan umma dan appaku di hotel. Lalu aku ingin melihat apartemen Jae Joong tapi malah bertemu kau yang merusak suasana saja." Yunho mengangguk, kini ia mengerti kenapa Jae Joong pulang malam dan masih bersama wanita itu sedari tadi. Yunho masih saja mengangguk ketika Min Rin berbalik melihatnya yang masih duduk di kursi.

"Yaaa...,yang jelas beri kabar baik untukku besok. Selesaikan masalahmu, kurasa semalam menginap di apartemen Jae Joong bisa membuat bertambah dekat dan tidak membuatnya membencimu. Kau pasti tahu caranya bukan?"

"Eh..maksudnya apa?" Tanya Yunho dengan wajah tak mengerti. Memangnya harus dengan cara apa Jae Joong dan dia bertambah dekat? Bukankah dia dan Jae Joong memang sudah dekat? Lalu apa maksud tidak membuat Jae Joong membencinya? Apakah kata-kata kasarnya itu? Min Rin menggeleng-gelengkan kepala ketika melihat mimik wajah Yunho yang tak mengerti apa maksudnya dan berwajah biasa saja. Padahal kalau seseorang merasa salah, ia akan berwajah bingung atau merasa kesusahan. Memang benar-benar pria tidak sensitive. Masa ia harus mengatakan bahwa Yunho harus memeluk Jae Joong!

"Aigo..., sudahlah! Aku pulang dan jaga Jae Joong. Temanin dia sampai besok. Arayo! Temanin dia sampai besok sampai ia tak jadi membencimu!" Ujar Min Rin dengan menegaskan kata 'Temanin dia sampai besok'. Setelah berkata seperti itu Min Rin berjalan menuju mobil hotel yang tengah terparkir tak jauh dari gedung apartemen. Meninggalkan Yunho yang masih duduk di kursi panjang sendiri.

Setelah kepergian wanita bernama Min Rin, Yunho masih duduk di bangku panjang berpikir akan apa yang baru saja dia lakukan pada Jae Joong 30 menit lalu. Apakah Jae Joong akan kembali menerimanya setelah kata-kata kasar itu? Jae Joong menjadi ragu untuk kemabali ke atas. Yunho segera menggelengkan kepala ketika ia berpikir tentang kejadian selama ini yang dimana Jae Joong menghindarinya. Kalau ia tak pergi masalah akan semakin rumit, dan masalah ini tak akan pernah selesai. Jae Joong harus meminta maaf pada Jae Joong dan menemani Jae Joong semalaman seperti yang di suruh wanita itu tadi! Tunggu..apa maksud dari menemani sampai malam itu ya?

Yunho pun bangkit dari tempat duduknya sambil menepuk-nepuk kedua pahanya. Tidakk! Wanita bernama Min Rin tadi bukankah ingin ia menyatakan perasaan sebenarnya agar Jae Joong tidak terluka? Baikalah! Dia harus menyelesaikan semua masalah yang terjadi dengan menemui Jae Joong malam ini! Sekarang atau ia akan kehilangan Jae Joong untuk selamanya dan kalau tidak ingin pria cantik itu membencinya maka temui Jae Joong sekarang! Tentu saja pilihan terakhir dimana ia dibenci tentunya tak ingin semua itu terjadi. Di hindari oleh Jae Joong saja sudah membuat ia uring-uringan, bagaimana bila Jae Joong membenci dirinya!

Yunho mulai melangkahkan kaki, masuk ke gedung apartemen dan menuju tempat Jaejoong kembali. Meski ia merasa berat untuk menuju apartemen itu, Yunho harus menemui Jae Joong. Yunho membelok ke sebuah lorong dimana itu tengah menuju tangga darurat, ia enggan sampai ke depan pintu apartemen Jae Joong bila harus memilih naik lift! Yunho masih perlu menguatkan hatinya. Lagipula apartemen Jae Joong hanya berada di tingkat tiga, berjalan dengan menyururi tangga darurat tak akan membuat ia lelah. Setelah selesai melewati tangga, ia harus menelusuri lorong-lorong panjang menuju apartemen Jaejoong yang berada di paling ujung dengan kepala tertunduk, hingga akhirnya ia telah sampai di depan pintu apartemen Jaejoong, ia masih menundukkan kepala, tangan yang mengangkat ragu seakan tak berani memencet tombol bel pintu apartemen. Namun, keraguan dan ketakutan itu berubah menjadi keberanian ketika ia melihat ada keanehan pada pintu apartemen ini. Mengapa pintu apartemen Jae Joong terbuka sedikit? Apakah Jae Joong lupa untuk menutup pintu ini?

Yunho menggelengkan kepalanya dengan cepat. Jae Joong adalah orang yang sangat teliti, tak mungkin ia sampai lalai dengan lupa menutup pintu kecuali ada seseorang yang masuk kedalam apartemen Jae Joong. Apakah orang yang masuk kedalam apartemen Jae Joong adalah penjahat? Segala macam pikiran buruk menerpa pikiran Yunho saat ini. Yunho pun tanpa banyak berpikir segera membuka pintu dengan lebar dan memasuki apartemen Jae Joong tanpa pikir panjang. Keselamatan Jae Joong lebih penting dari apapaun juga.

"Yah, Jaejoong-ah. Jaejoong-ah.."Yunho memanggil-manggil nama Jaejoong di ruang tamu kemudian menuju kamar tidur pria cantik itu tapi entah mengapa tidak terdapat balasan. Sekarang Yunho menjadi panik! Apakah benar Jae Joong di culik? Kalau benar begitu maka Yunho akan mematahkan leher sang penculik kalau sampai membuat orang yang ia cintai terluka seujung jari.

"Yah, Jaejoong-ah! Kau ada dimanaa..!"Kali ini Yunho sedikit berteriak memanggil Jaejoong tapi tak menemukan Jae Joong. Yunho mulai panik sekarang, dia pun mencoba menghubungi ponsel Jae Joong dengan menekan nama sahabat yang ia cintai itu.

_"__Damn!"_ Yunho mengumpat ketika ia sadar bahwa ponsel Jae Joong mati tak dapat di hubungi seperti tadi ia menunggui Jae Joong di depan apartemen. Kemana perginya Jae Joong? Disaat kebingungannya itu tiba-tiba terdengar suara pintu kamar mandi Jae Joong telah terbuka. Yunho segera menoleh ke arah suara tersebut. Keluarlah Jae Joong dari dalam pintu kamar mandi yang terbuka itu.

Jaejoong ternyata baru saja selesai mandi, ia keluar hanya dengan terbalut handuk di pinggang sambil memasang headset di kuping dan handuk kecil tengah di usap-usapkan ke rambut yang basah. Jae Joong sepertinya belum menyadari bahwa Yunho berada tak jauh di depan. Jae Joong terlalu asyik dengan nyanyian merdu yang ia dengar di headset dan acara mengeringkan rambut dengan handuk kecil yang melingkar di lehernya.

Yunho yang melihat sosok Jaejoong dalam keadaan seperti itu hanya dapat terdiam karena kaget dan sedikit takjub. Siapa yang tidak takjub melihat tubuh yang kulitnya putih bagai patung porselen china, kulit yang sangat putih bersih dan ia bersumpah pasti halus melebihi anak perempuan yang kerap melakukan perawatan kulit. Bagaimana imajinasinya berkata seperti itu? Tak lain dan tak bukan ketika ia menggenggam telapak tangan pria itu yang terasa halus, padahal ia adalah pekerja keras dan well, apalagi keseluruhan kulit pria itu. _Damn it!_! Demi apapun yang terlihat indah di dunia ini, _He is so beautiful and sexy._ Yeah..begitu sexy dan indah dengan di tambah dengan adanya tato di dada dan punggung pria itu. Ohhh...Tatto itu yang sungguh membuat Yunho ternganga lebar! Sejak kapan Jae Joong memilikinya!

Selama ini tubuh itu tertutup sempurna di balik pakaiannya. Akh tidak! Jae Joong sering menggunakan pakaian yang memperlihatkan cetakan tubuh indah lelakinya! Tapi mungkin baru kali ini Yunho memperhatikan sedemikian rupa tubuh Jae Joong yang sempurna atau mungkin ia tak pernah menyangka bahwa sahabatnya yang sangat jarang bergaul dengan orang-orang kecuali ia yang memperkenalkan dan terkesan bagai pemuda baik-baik, tak mungkin bukan memiliki sebuah tatto? Hei..ternyata tidak hanya satu pula menghiasi tubuh tersebut sebab Jae Joong yang tengah menyadari pintu kamar mandi terbuka malah berbalik untuk menutup, ia melihat tatto lain dimana berbentuk garis-garis yang membentuk seperti sayap terukir di punggungnya. Sayap _angel_ yang begitu indah pikirnya! Membuat imajinasinya mengarah lebih berbahaya!

Kenapa kearah berbahaya? Coba saja lihat rambut di kepala pria itu yang masih setengah basah dan berantakan, yang kini tengah di keringkan dengan handuk kecil. Lalu...kakinya yang tertutup separuh dari handuk putih itu, _a sexy legs haven seen in his life!_ Tatto yang tercetak di tubuh pria itu adalah pelengkap! Apa ini? Dia berani bersumpah bahwa ia dekat dengan Jae Joong tapi baru tahu pria itu memiliki tato beraneka ragam! Padahal ia sering menginap di apartemen ini tapi Yunho tak pernah melihat pria itu dalam keadaan sekarang! Yeahh..dalam keadaan setengah telanjang seperti ini tentunya dan memperlihatkan keindahan dan keanggunan malaikat Micheal atau iblis Lucifer yang maha indah namun dibalik itu semua menyimpan banyak misteri dibalik keindahannya?

Yunho yang tadinya menganga merasa kaku rahangnya dan ia mengendurkan otot-otot sekitar wajahnya itu! Tapi bukannya mengatupkan bibir tapi ia malah menggigit bibir bawahnya sambil menelan salivanya sendiri ketika melihat objek keindahan yakni Kim Jae Joong yang sekarang sudah didepannya kurang lebih lima belas centimeter. Seakan seluruh ucapannya terkunci dengan, tersihir atas pesona sahabatnya ini! Jae Joong juga sepertinya masih tak sadar dengan Yunho yang tak jauh berada didepannya, ia terus saja berjalan sambil mengeringkan air di rambut hingga ujung jemari kaki Jae Joong menginjak kaki Yunho.

Yunho mengaduh atau mungkin menggeram ketika kakinya terinjak kaki Jae Joong. Geraman ini sebenarnya terdengar seakan ia merasa kesal keasyikannya mengagumi keindahan sedikit terusik. Jae Joong yang masih sedikit linglung atau masih shock dengan apa yang terjadi beberapa menit lalu dan memutuskan untuk merendam tubuhnya di kamar mandi sambil memutar lagu keras guna untuk menjernihkan segala pikirkan itu terkaget sebab ia merasakan keganjilan pada kakinya. Dia seperti menginjak sesuatu dan sepertinya itu sebuah sepatu kets. Jae Joong pun menengadahkan kepalanya dengan cepat hingga headsetnya terlepas dari kupingnya.

Suara mengaduh dan geraman pelan tak suka Yunho didengar dengan baik olehnya kini, wajah itu pun masih tengah meringis sakit. Sunnguh hal ini membuat Jaejoong terkejut. Untuk beberapa saat ia tak percaya dengan penglihatannya bahwa Yunho ada didepan mata, ekspresinya benar-benar seperti orang yang masih linglung, dan hanya mengerjap-erjapkan mata seakan mempertegas apa yang di lihatnya nyata atau hanya khayalannya semata yang terlalu memikirkan Yunho sedari di kamar mandi, hingga ia keluar.

"Yaa...apa kau tak ingin mengangkat kakimu yang tengah menginjak kakiku, Kim Jae Joong! Sakit tau!" Ujar Yunho berusaha melepaskan kakinya yang diinjak Jae Joong dengan seluruh berat tubuh lelaki itu. Jae Joong pun segera mengangkat kakinya yang tadi menginjak kaki Yunho, sekarang ia yakin kalau yang di lihat itu nyata, pria ini adalah Jung Yunho sahabatnya! Tunggu dulu..ada yang salah disini! Perlu waktu beberapa detik untuk otaknya menyadarkan bahwa yang salah adalah apa yang sedang ia kenakan yakni hanyalah handuk melilit pinggangnya. Selebihnya tidak ada lagi yang menutupi tubuh Jaejoong bagian atas. Jae Joong langsung membulatkan matanya sekarang dan panik! Selama ini ia tak pernah menggunakan pakaian minim sebab ia ingin menutupi tatto di tubuhnya. Sesuatu hal yang ia sembunyikan dari siapa saja, termasuk Yunho. Pertama kali ia merajah tatto di dadanya ia hanya sekedar iseng saja, tapi rasa sakit ketika tatto itu tertulis permanen di tubuhnya, rasa sakitnya sangat sebanding dengan yang tertulis pada tubuhnya. Sebenarnya dalam kamar mandi tadi ia bermaksud menambah di daerah perut . Biasanya setelah ia mentatto tubuh, rasa sakit yang ia pendam terkadang hilang. Suatu bentuk pengalih dari rasa frustasi Jae Joong yang menggunung!

JaeJoong pun spontan kalang kabut, ia langsung berlari ingin kembali masuk ke kamar mandi, namun naas Jaejoong terpeleset dan ia tengah berusaha untuk mengesimbangkan diri. Haish, Ini di sebabkan di depan pintu kamar mandi lantainya masih sedikit basah sebab ia tadi langsung berjalan saja tanpa mengeringkan kaki pada keset di depan pintu kamar mandi dan ia mengenakan sandal yang tapaknya sudah aus. Seharusnya ia tidak panik, bukankah mereka berdua sama-sama laki-laki? Akh... Ini semua karena rasa malu juga bahwa tatto yang ia punya terlihat Yunho. Yunho yang melihat kalau sahabat yang ia sayangi langsung reflek berusaha membuat Jaejoong tidak terjatuh dengan menarik tubuh ke arahnya dan memerangkap pinggang ramping itu. Namun pada akhirnya mereka berdua tetap saja terjatuh dengan Jae Joong menimpanya, kulit Jae Joong lebih halus dari yang ia pikirkan tadi membuat ia sedikit terkejut dengan kehalusan yang telah ter

"Ahhh.. Sakitt.."Yunho meringgis karena pantatnya jatuh telak di lantai apartemen Jaejoong, sedangkan Jaejoong mendarat dengan empuk di pelukan Yunho. Tahukah kalau posisi ini begitu sangat arrgghh...menggairahkan mungkin. Tubuh Jae Joong yang sangat ia kagumi –beberapa-menit-lalu- sekarang berada dipelukannya. Sangat tepat ekspektasinya akan kelembutan kulit Jae Joong sebab tangan kiri yang bebas bukankah memeluk pinggang kecil Jae Joong sementara yang kanan berada pada lengan kekar Jae Joong. Mulutnya ingin berbicara sesuatu namun terhenti ketika dirasakan ada sesuatu yang menegang, dan itu sepertinya milik sahabatnya membuat ia terdiam kembali.

Muka Jaejoong yang sudah memerah, semakin merah menyadari posisinya diatas Yunho, belum lagi ia merasakan bagian bawah miliknya menjadi menegang membuat semakin panik saja! Dalam hati ia merutuki kesensitivitasnya terhadap Jung Yunho sahabat yang baru saja menyakiti hatinya dengan mengatakan menjijikkan. Oh..apa yang akan di pikirkan Yunho akan dirinya kali ini. Sungguh, ia ingin menghilang dengan cara masuk ke lubang kelinci untuk menutupi kebodohannya dan rasa malu yang mendera juga mungkin rasa sakit lagi karena mungkin harus mendapat cercaan lagi dari sahabatnya. Apalagi melihat mimik Yunho yang ia rasa tengah tidak nyaman dan gugup akan kejadian ia ada diatasnya dan mungkin terasa di tubuh Yunho bahwa penis miliknya menegang!

Dengan segera otaknya yang brilian itu berpikir cepat untuk bangkit dari atas tubuh Yunho, membuka pintu kamar mandi dan masuk kedalam. Yunho yang masih sedikit gugup karena kejadian barusan mengerjap-erjapkan mata sambil mata memandang langit-langit apartemen Jae Joong. Yunho bangkit untuk menetralisirkan jantung yang begitu berdegup kencang. Dia menatap pintu kamar mandi yang tertutup dimana Jae Joong sepertinya mengunci diri di dalam. Diputuskan untuk menunggu beberapa menit, mungkin pria itu tengah memakai pakaian kotornya kembali dan akan keluar berbicara dengannya! Tapi Jae Joong tak kunjung keluar dari kamar mandi meski ia menunggu. Well..sampai kapan ia harus menunggu? Bukankah tujuan awalnya kemari untuk berbaikan dengan Jae Joong bukan memperparah keadaan dengan berdiam-diam seperti ini, apalagi ia tadi merasakan Jae Joong sedikit bereaksi atas jatuh dengan ketidaksengajaan tentunya, di mana pria itu berada dalam posisi atas tubuh kekarnya.

"Yah! Apa yang kau lakukan didalam sana Kim Jaejoong?"Yunho berdiri dan mulai menggedor-gedor pelan pintu kamar mandi Jae Joong. Dia sudah tidak ingin menunggu Jae Joong, ia ingin berbaikan. Sementara Jae Joong yang berada didalam kamar mandi sebenarnya tengah bersandar pada daun pintu. Dia menunggu Yunho pergi dari apartemennya, dengan bersandar sambil memasang telinga baik-baik, ia pasti dapat mendengar suara dari luar kalau-kalau Yunho bermaksud keluar dari apartemennya.! Namun sepanjang ia menajamkan telinganya, belum ada pergerakan Yunho membuka pintu apartemennya untuk pulang. Berarti Yunho masih ada di depan pintu kamar mandi menunggunya keluar. Andai pakaian kotornya tidaklah basah, ia sudah mengenakan kembali sementara.

"Kau sendiri apa yang kau lakukan disini? Lebih baik kau pergi dan pulang dari apartemenku!"Teriak Jaejoong dari dalam kamar mandi. Jaejoong masih belum siap bertemu Yunho. Sedari tadi begitu Yunho mengatakan Jaejoong menjijikan, yang ia lakukan adalah berendam di dalam bathtub sambil mendengarkan lagu dengan keras. Dan sekarang ia harus menemui Yunho lagi? Ia belum siap! Apalagi tadi sempat dia berada di atas tubuh Yunho dan menyebabkan miliknya bereaksi. Untung saja miliknya itu sekarang kembali ke bentuk semula setelah sahabatnya terlihat akan mengucapkan kata-kata dan ia tak mau mendengar pernyataan yang menyakitkan hatinya lagi! Coba saja, sekarang ia mendengar nada marah Yunho yang tengah menggedor-gedor pintu. Tidak! Jae Joong merasa harus membuat Yunho pergi dari apartemennya.

"Aku ingin berbicara denganmu Jae! Buka pintunya!" Jawab Yunho tak kalah. Inilah tujuannya kemari, berbicara dengan Jae Joong dan mengutarakan isi hatinya bahwa ia telah jatuh cinta kepada Jae Joong. Dia harus menyatakan sekarang atau selamanya mereka akan tidak pernah bersama! Dihindari pria itu saja ia sudah merasakan kehilangan dan merasa tak nyaman, apalagi ia tidak akan berbicara satu sama lain! Tidak berbicara itu rasanya membuat hati merasa kosong. Walau misal mencoba untuk mengabaikan, rasa gelisah dan kosong itu selalu merayapi seluruh jiwa.

"Pergilah! Tidak ada yang harus kita bicarakan! Aku sudah tak peduli padamu, terima kasih atas semua yang sudah kau lakukan padaku!" Teriak Jae Joong dari dalam kamar mandi. Entah kenapa ia harus berteriak seperti ini. Apakah ia sudah merasa sakit karena selalu di bodoh-bodohi hingga berada pada taraf tidak percaya? Ataukah berusaha menghindari dari masalah mereka berdua seperti yang sudah-sudah ia lakukan selama ini? Mementingkan rasa aman di hati sendiri, sepertinya itu adalah jawaban yang tepat. Dia tak mau mendapat luka dari ucapan yang mengandung sembilu dari Jung Yunho tersebut!

"Baiklah kalau begitu aku pergi dari sini!" Ujar pria itu sambil menyeringai sebab tiba-tiba Yunho memiliki sedikit akal bulus yang terlewat dari otaknya. Harus dengan ini mungkin ia baru bisa membuat Jae Joong keluar dari sana dan mengambil kesempatan untuk berbaikan. Yunho berjalan dengan cepat menuju pintu apartemen Jae Joong dengan menimbulkan langkah kaki yang sedikit keras. Sengaja agar Jae Joong dapat mendengarnya. Dia membuka pintu apartemen Jaejoong dan sedikit keras menutupnya kembali sehingga Jaejoong mengira ia sudah beranjak pulang. Yeah akal bulus itu adalah dengan berpura-pura pergi dari apartemen Jae Joong. Yunho kembali ke depan pintu kamar mandi Jae Joong dengan langkah pelan hampir tak menimbulkan suara guna menyukseskan tipuannya! Menurut prediksi dan dugaannya, Jae Joong pasti keluar. Lamanya berinteraksi dengan Jae Joong ia sudah sangat mengenal sifat Jae Joong, kali ini ia tak akan salah! Seperti yang sudah-sudah bila ia berusaha menipu Jae Joong agar bisa menginap di apartemen pria itu, kali ini pasti berhasil!

Tepat seperti dugaan Yunho yang tengah menunggu, akhirnya terdengarlah bunyi anak kunci yang tengah di buka dari dalam dan beberapa menit kemudian muncullah pria berambut berponi dengan kulit putih mulusnya, sama persis dengan keadaan pertama ia lihat. Tak ada kata terkejut lagi sekarang dari diri Yunho yang melihat Jae Joong seperti itu, dia sudah lumayan dapat mengendalikan diri. Dia pun tak ingin kehilangan kesempatan untuk berbicara dengan Jae Joong. Yunho langsung menarik pergelangan tangan Jaejoong dan membuatnya terlihat seperti seorang polisi menangkap buronan atau tersangka. Dengan cara itu ia mendorong tubuh Jae Joong ke sofa apartemen. Dari ekspresi Jae Joong yang menoleh ke arahnya terlihat sedikit keterkejutan disana ketika mengetahui bahwa ia yang mungkin di harapkan sudah pergi dari apartemen ternyata masih berada dalam apartemen. Jae Joong sedikit memberontak agar ia melepaskannya tapi tidak bisa terlepas.

"Yah! Apa yang kau lakukan?! Lepaskan aku!" Jae Joong berusaha terus mencoba melepaskan tangannya yang di kunci oleh kedua tangan kekar Yunho tentu dengan tenaga kelelakiannya namun tangan Yunho tetap tidak terlepas juga! Yunho sepertinya menggunkan kekuatan cukup besar untuk ini seakan membuatnya tak percaya dari mana kekuatan ini berasal ? Jae Joong tak mau habis pikir, ia memutuskan sementara untuk mengikuti apa yang dimaui Yunho dan memang benar Jae Joong bisa sedikit bebas ketika tubuhnya di hempaskan ke sofa.

Mendapat celah di mana tangannya sudah bebas dan dapat melarikan diri ia berdiri mencoba pergi namun Yunho segera meraih kedua tangannya dan kembali memborgol tapi berbeda posisi dengan awal. Sekarang kedua tangannya berada diatas kepala dengan tekanan kuat di pergelangan tangannya, lebih kuat membuat kulit tangannya sedikit memerah mungkin. Sepertinya mencoba memberontak seperti tadi pun tak ada gunanya. Membuat ia sedih saja, harus kalah tenaga dari seseorang lelaki. Bukankah ia seorang lelaki juga? Salahkan saja tenaga beruang telah muncul kepermukaan Kim! Dengan kekuatan gajah kecil baru lahir sepertimu, bagaimana bisa menandinginya huh!

Yunho menatap tajam kearah mata Jae Joong yang entah terasa ada rasa marah sedih bercampur jadi satu. Tapi ekspresi Jae Joong dengan keadaan begini malah menggoda kau tahu! Apalagi dengan posisi ia memerangkap seperti ini. Ingin rasanya ia melekatkan bibir tebalnya ke arah bibir Jae Joong yang berwarna merah muda itu. Bayangan ciuman kasarnya ketika ia dalam keadaan mabuk sedikit menyelinap dalam benaknya. Rasa hangat lidah Jae Joong, lembut kulit yang membungkus bibir itu juga kenyalnya daging penuh bibir itu terasa seperti agar-agar menggoda selera untuk di cicipi. Seakan melambungkan hasrat nya untuk menempelkan bibir!

"Aku tidak melakukan apa-apa Jae."Jawab Yunho pendek akan pertanyaan Jae Joong yang menyuruh melepaskannya tadi, dia pun sedikit tersenyum jahil yang terlihat bahwa jawaban itu seakan retoris. Senyum jahil itulah yang sukses membuat Jae Joong berdecak lidah ingin membuat ia mencakar wajah itu saja! Tapi memangnya ia tega dan apakah bisa bergerak? Dengan ia berada di bawah Yunho sama seperti ketika mereka bedua jatuh di depan pintu tadi, sudah membuat perutnya terasa tergelitik, seakan ada kupu-kupu menari disana.

"Bukan kah kau mengatakan jijik padaku?! Jadi..lepaskan aku Jung Yunho!"Jaejoong berujar mantap sambil masih terus bergerak berusaha melepaskan diri dari Yunho walau ia tahu ini tak berguna. Senyum jahil itu tiba-tiba tidak di lihat Jae Joong lagi, sekarang wajah Yunho berubah serius membuat ia yang bergerak untuk berusaha melepaskan diri menjadi terdiam. Apa ia salah berkata? Bukankah Yunho mengatakan hal itu ada sekitar hampir satu jam lalu? Membuat perasaannya terluka dan berpikir untuk menambah tatto, agar rasa sedih terhilang ketik jarum menembus kulit dan dagingnya!

"Anni. Aku kemari untuk meminta maaf padamu. Maaf kan aku Jae..." Yunho menatap lurus ke mata Jae Joong mengirimkan sinyal bahwa ia telah menyesal dan menginginkan permintaan maaf dari Jae Joong. Sungguh, ia berkata menyakitkan itu karena telah menyadari bahwa ia jatuh cinta pada Jae Joong dan cemburu bahwa pria itu malah bergandengan mesra, bercanda-canda, mengabaikannya hanya untuk seorang wanita! Mendapat pandangan seperti itu dari Yunho membuat pria cantik itu sedikit gelagapan. Mata itu..mata itu mirip sekali dengan pandangan mata Yunho yang berada dalam mimpi-mimpinya selama ini. Mata yang berkilat penuh cinta padanya dalam sebuah percintaan panas. Tiba-tiba ia merasakan gugup karena dalam posisi seperti ini malah terpikir mimpi yang membuat ia gila! Jae Joong hanya berharap, miliknya tidak bereaksi seperti ketika ia terjatuh bersama Yunho! Jae Joong memiringkan wajah kesamping, di putuskan untuk menghindari kontak mata dengan Yunho. Tapi entah kenapa ia malah merasakan hembusan nafas hangat di area pipinya. Jae Joong memejamkan mata, ia tidak berani memikirkan bahwa wajah Yunho begitu dekat dengannya!

"Apa kau memaafkanku? Aku begitu karena cemburu sehingga aku melukaimu, sebenarnya aku ingin mengatakan.. I love you.."Yunho ternyata mendekati area tersensitive Jae Joong yakni berbisik di kuping Jaejoong pada saat mengatakan I love you. Sedikit terkejut pernyataan itu keluar dari bibir Yunho seakan ia tak percaya. Tapi ini begitu nyata terdengar di telinganya yang sensitive. Jantungnya berdetak kuat sekali, badan Jaejoong bergidik dan desiran jalan darahnya begitu cepat berjalan di rasakan seluruh tubuhnya. Serasa tubuhnya terangkat jauh dari bumi. Yeahh...Kalau bisa di gambarkan perasaan Jae Joong rasanya bagai terbang keawan. Entah ini mimpi atau bukan Yunho mengatakan cinta padanya tetapi Jaejoong rela kalau waktu dapat distop sekarang. Apalagi ia merasakan borgolan tangan Yunho mengendor berganti sebuah telunjuk yang mengetuk lembut di wajah putih mulusnya.

"Yah Jaejoong! Mengapa kau diam saja?!" Jaejoong yang nampaknya sadar dari lamunan yang menyenangkan itu berbalik sehingga wajahnya kembali bertemu dengan wajah Yunho. Yunho mengerjap-erjapkan mata ketika ia melihat wajah Jae Joong yang memerah bagai kepiting rebus. Lebih merah dari biasa yang Yunho lihat. Kalau harus di gambarkan oleh Yunho, Jae Joong begitu sexy dan terlihat seperti orang yang sedang bercinta! Well..apakah otaknya sudah rusak? Setiap melihat wajah kemerahan yang membuat Jae Joong terlihat sexy, ia selalu memikirkan bercinta!

"A...apa ka-kau sudah gila Yunho? Kau...kau mengatakan men-mencintai aku?"Tanya Jaejoong gugup membuat Yunho tersenyum sekarang. Yeah..jawaban itu karena ia memang gila akan Jae Joong. Jae Joong bagi Yunho bagai Dewi Aphrodite, Dewi cinta dari Athena! Dewi lambang cinta yang sexy kau tahu! Sehingga begitu menarik Ares sang Dewa perang untuk menjadikan istri dan miliknya! Begitu sangat menggilai sang Dewi, Ares rela mengesampingkan peranannya sebagai Dewa perang Athena hanya untuk bercumbu dengan Dewi Aphrodite.

"Benar, aku sudah gila akan dirimu. Maafkan aku telat menyadari cintaku padamu sehingga membuat hatimu terluka Jae Joong dan mengatakan kata-kata yang menyakitimu, _love_. Tapi demi Tuhan, aku sangat marah melihatmu bersama wanita itu. Sungguh!"

Yunho berkata penuh kelembutan membuat Jae Joong yakin bahwa sahabatnya itu serius. Betapa ia ingin menangis terharu, ada kata-kata manis disana yang membuat kupu-kupu beriak di perut dan apa yang ada di ruangan ini seperti sebuah taman surga! Setelah Yunho menyelesaikan kalimatnya, pria tampan itu mendekatkan bibir tebal yang menggoda Jae Joong menciumnya pagi hari itu dan menjadi akar permasalahan mereka akhir-akhir ke bibir merah tipis miliknya. Yunho mencium dengan sangat pelan di awal namun menjadi lumatan yang begitu ganas dan menuntut setelah ia merasakan begitu lembut dan manis bibir merah Jae Jiing. Terasa memabukkan dan membuat Yunho ingin melakukan lebih pada Jae Joong. Bibir inilah yang membuat ia gila ketika ia mabuk malam itu. Walau ia melakukan dalam keadaan tak sadar dan mencium kasar tapi ia tetap merasakan kelembutannya. Sempat membuat ia sedikit terlena malam itu sebelum akhirnya menyadari dorongan keras dari Jae Joong. Tapi..sekarang ia tidak mengasari bukan? Meski ciuman ini terkesan begitu menuntut dan sedikit menginginkan lebih disana, tapi ia lembut menyentuhkannya.

Untuk Jae Joong, ciuman lembut dan menuntut ini sedikit membuat ia terkesima. Ini sangat berbeda dengan ciuman kasar Yunho ketika mabuk itu. Ciuman kali ini terasa manis dan panas, membuat Jaejoong pun nampaknya pasrah dan hanya mengikuti pemainan Yunho yang di mana mulai menggelitik agar bibirnya mau terbuka. Benar sekali, lidah Yunho mencoba menyelip diantara deretan gigi dan menelusuri bibir bagian dalamnya agar giginya mau terbuka ketika merasakan sensasi menggelitik disana.

Tak ayal membuat lidah mereka terus bergerumul satu sama lain. Menekan, membelit, saling menghisap bergantian lidah itu hingga saliva meleleh di samping bibir tidak di hiraukan. Apalagi Yunho yang begitu bersemangat sekali sebab ia merasakan hangat sekaligus manis bibir Jae Joong lebih dari rasa ciuman yang pernah di rasakan olehnya dengan beberapa gadis di masa ia suka _clubbing_ setiap malam untuk menghilangkan rasa bosan dan itu tentunya sebelum ia bertemu Kim Jae Joong.

Walau tidak pernah sampai tahap bercinta, sebab ia dapat mengendalikan pikiran dan tubuhnya saat itu tapi kenapa sekarang berbeda? Jung Yunho sedikit kehilangan kontrol dirinya. Yunho tak ingin lepas dari bibir merah Jae Joong dan lidah lembutnya. Membuat ia terus menekan, menghisap bibir bawah Jae Joong sekaligus saling berperang lidah. Hal ini tanpa sadar menutup saluran pernafasan Jae Joong untuk sekedar bernafas.

"Hosh.. Hoshh.. Kau ingin membunuhku Jung Yun-emm.." Belum sempat Jaejoong menyelesaikan kalimatnya ketika ia sedikit dapat memasok oksigen, Yunho sudah kembali melumat bibir merah milik Jaejoong dan menyalurkan nafas hangat ke dalam rongga mulut Jae Joong. Hal itu membuat Jae Joong sedikit dapat bernafas dan pria cantik itu pun memutuskan untuk hanya pasrah mengikuti permainan Yunho. Merasakan sedikit kepasrahan Jae Joong, Yunho kini tangannya tak tinggal diam! Tangan kiri yang berada di samping leher Jae Joong bergerak turun dan mencari benda kecil di dada Jae Joong. Yeah..ia memainkan puting JaeJoong yang kalau di tilik dari sudut pandang Jae Joong puting itu ada di sebelah kanan. Sedangkan tangan kanannya sudah tak mencengkeram pergelangan Jae Joong tapi sudah ada di atas kepala Jae Joong mengelus poni yang berantakan itu. Berhubung memang Jaejoong sudah half naked jadi dengan gampang Yunho memainkan puting Jaejoong ataupun sekedar membelai garis tengah pemisah tempat puting bersemayam. Memilin-milin sedikit putingnya yang bewarna pink kecoklat-coklatan itu sungguh mengasyikkan untuk seorang Jung Yunho

Kedua tangan Jae Joong yang bebas dengan refleks melingkar di leher Yunho dan mengelus belakang leher disana ketika ia merasakan kenikmatan sentuhan Yunho di daerah perutnya membuat ia bergerak kegelian. Bagaimana tidak bergerak geli kalau disana adalah salah satu hal tersensitive seorang Kim Jae Joong. Kalau ia tidak sensitive disana, maka Jae Joong tak akan marah bila ada orang yang merangkul pinggang kecilnya atau Jae Joong tidak akan pernah kalah bila tengah beradu perang gelitikan bersama sahabatnya itu!

Bibir merahnya meluncur desahan kembali tatkala bibir Yunho berpindah menuju bawah dagunya, menjilat hingga ke daun telinga. Jae Joong menghentak tubuhnya ketika merasakan sensasi manis tersebut, akibatnya kaki Yunho sebelah terjatuh ke bawah sofa yang sempit itu. Namun hal itu tak menyurutkan aksi Yunho untuk mengeksplor tubuh pria di bawahnya ini Yunho berpindah dengan menghisap ujung-ujung telinga Jae Joong, pria cantik itu pun menarik nafas kuat sebab ini begitu memabukkan buat Jae Joong, wajah pun sudah berubah merah penuh gairah dan bibir ia gigit bawahnya menahan rasa menggelora. Yunho mengangkat wajah dari daun telinga Yunho dan akan mencium bibir namun melihat wajah penuh gairah Jae Joong membuat ia membenamkan ke lekukan leher Jae Joong. Sungguh sangat menggairahkan wajah itu! Di leher ini Yunho mengisap kuat-kuat sehingga menimbulkan bercak kemerahan yang paten, kemudian Yunho pun menjilat leher tepat dibawah telinga. Jae Joong mendesah lebih hebat sekarang, sambil tangannya yang kanan sampai mengacak-acak rambut Yunho, sedang yang kiri memainkan ujung telinga.

Aksi Yunho ini memicu bagian lebih yang sangat sensitive telah terbangun sempurna dari rangsangan ini yang tentu siapa saja tahu yakni bereaksi tubuh bagian bawahnya. Yaah...Kini penis Jaejoong sudah ereksi, terbukti dengan adanya gundukan dibalik handuk putih yang bergelayutan di pinggang Jaejoong. Sepertinya handuk itu telah terlepas ikatannya akibat pergerakan sebelah kaki dan tubuh kekarnya yang berada diatas Jae Joong.

Yunho yang merasakan gundukan tersebut di atas perutnya merasa tertarik untuk mencoba mengulumnya. Tapi tetap ia tak ingin melewati setiap inci tubuh Jae Joong. Sebab, ia ingin merasakan seluruh tubuh ini. Ya..sepertinya Yunho sudah benar-benar kehilangan kontrolnya! Jae Joong begitu indah dan manis, seakan mendorongnya untuk menyentuh keseluruhan tubuh sahabat yang ia cintai ini dan itu membuat ia ingin menyentuh kesemuanya. Apalagi tato di dada Jae Joong! Tato itu tak boleh terlewat sebab terlihat manis sekaligus sexy terukir di balutan tubuh putih porselen ini. Seperti sebuah boneka manekin La Pascualita bergaun pengantin menarik siapa saja yang melihat dan teggelam dalam pesonanya yang misterius, begitulah Jae Joong di penglihatan Yunho.

Yunho pun berpindah menuju bawah leher dan menghisap tulang belikat, kebawah lagi untuk mencium dan sedikit menghisap puting Jaejoong, tak lupa menjilat tato didada. Kemudian tangannya yang tadi ada diatas perut Jae Joong sudah berada diatas handuk Jae Joong yang menutupi penis Jae Joong dan menangkupnya. Jae Joong menggeram kuat membuat Yunho melepas kuluman di puting dan tertawa. Yunho mendongakkan kepala dan menatap Jae Joong sambil menyeringai

"Boleh kah aku mencobanya?"Tanya Yunho dengan tampang yang menggoda siapapun yang melihatnya. Pertanyaan Yunho membuat Jae Joong tersadar bahwa mereka sudah terlalu jauh untuk sebuah ciuman saja. Apakah mereka harus berhenti? Memang benar Yunho menyatakan cinta padanya tapi apakah ia harus memberikan tubuhnya di hari pertama mereka saling menyatakan cinta? Apakah ia akan merasakan gairah panas seperti mimpi-mimpinya selama ini? Wajah dan kata-kata menggoda Yunho entah kenapa sangat familiar seperti di alam mimpinya! Sangat bohong kalau ia tak ingin bercinta dengan Yunho disaat seluruh tubuhnya begitu mendambakan sentuhan Yunho.

Belum juga Jae Joong mengiyakan pertanyaan Yunho tersebut namun sepertinya pernyataan itu tinggallah sebuah basa basi belaka! Yunho sudah memposisikan tubuhnya mendekat ke penis Jae Joong dan sudah menduduki kedua kaki Jae Joong. Ia segera membuka handuk dan meraup penis yang tentu sudah berdiri tegak itu. Memainkan jemarinya naik juga turun dengan perlahan lalu kuat hingga membuat sedikit precum keluar membasahi keluar dari ujung kepala penis. Sungguh sexy bentuk itu terlihat membuat Yunho mendekatkan wajahnya memperhatikan penis berwarna merah kecoklat-coklatan itu.

Kemudian Yunho menjulurkan lidah memenjilat sedikit kepala penis milik Jaejoong yang sudah banyak pre-cum itu. Yunho tetap mempertahankan menggocok sedikit penis Jaejoong, disamping aktivitasnya menjilat kemudian menghisap penuh penis Jaejoong. Jaejoong yang berada di sofa benar-benar sudah seperti kehilangan kesadarannya. Ia merasakan nikmat luar biasa, rasa nikmat ini berbeda sekali dengan kegiatan manstrubasi yang biasa Jaejoong lakukan. Hal ini membuat ia merasakan perjalanan spermanya menjadi lebih cepat datang. Padahal bila ia melakukan kegiatan ini sendiri, perlu waktu hampir satu atau lebih hanya demi mengeluarkan cairan pejuh putih hangat dari tempat penghasil sprema berasal yakni hormon testisteron. Sedangkan hanya tangan dan hisapan Yunho membuat cairan itu akan termuntahkan dalam hitungan menit? Dan tidak..cairan itu sudah berada dalam setengah perjalanannya! Dia harus menghentikan Yunho menghisap seluruh batang penisnya. Yeah..penisnya memang memenuhi rongga mulut Jung Yunho. Kalau ia mengeluarkan maka pria itu dapat tersedak, ia harus memperingatkan sebab perjalanan pejuhnya sudah di ambang batas.

"Heenn... Hentikan Yunnn.."

Tapi sial! Jae Joong tak sempat memberikan Yunho peringatan, akhirnya cairan sperma milik Jaejoong sudah terlanjur menyembur dimulut Yunho setelah serangan jemari Yunho di dua biji testis. Sesuai dengan apa yang ia khawatirkan, Yunho sedikit batuk begitu sperma menyembur dimulut pria tampan itu. Tetapi bukannya Yunho memuntakan atau membuang sperma yang ada di mulutnya ke sisi lantai di dekat sofa, Yunho malah segera menelan sperma Jaejoong sampai habis tak tersisa tanpa rasa jijik sekalipun. Padahal, Jae Joong tahu rasa sperma tak semanis orang katakan. Sperma itu terasa asin atau kalau mau gampangnya terasa seperti oralit yang bila orang tak menyukai rasa itu akan mual ingin muntah bila rasa yang aneh itu menyentuh indra pengecap!

"Ap..apa k-kau ba-baiik-baik saja Yun?"Jaejoong yang rupanya tadi tubuhnya bergetar dan masih belum bisa mengontrol nafasnya akibat mengeluarkan pejuhnya nampak khawatir sekarang dengan keadaan Yunho. Dia merasa bersalah dengan wajah Yunho yang merah seakan menahan mual betul tidak persepsinya ini. Bagaimana tidak? Pasti rasa sperma itu menjijikkan bagi Yunho bukan? Bukankah Yunho pernah mengatakan menjijikkan padanya? Dan pria itu masih memakai pakaian lengkapnya sedangkan dia mungkin hampir tak berpakaian mengigat satu-satunya kain yang melekat hanya handuk dan itu pun dalam keadaan tertindih tubuhnya? Oh..dia merasa bersalah sekaligus malu sekarang. Pejuhnya tadi sedikit kental sebab ia lama tidak mengeluarkan dengan mansturbasi seperti yang rutin ia lakukan setiap hari. Semenjak ia selalu bermimpi basah itu, Jae Joong memang hampir berhenti melakukan mansturbasi sebab video porno yang ia lihat atau miliki secara diam-diam tentunya nyaris tidak dapat merangsang! Apakah ia memang menginginkan sentuhan mirip seperti dalam mimpinya?

Sepertinya Yunho melihat tanda khawatir yang tersirat dari wajah cantik Jae Joong ketika tadi ia terbatuk. Well..mungkin pria cantik itu berpikir ia marah dengan wajah tanpa ekspresinya untuk sebagian orang yang melihat begitu menakutkan tapi..,sebenarnya ia tengah menahan hasrat nya membucah di dadanya. Apalagi ia merasakan ketidak nyamanan pada tubuh bagian bawahnya yang masih tertutup celana. Ingatkan bahwa ia masih berpakaian lengkap! Betapa ia ingin agar penisnya di kulum oleh Jae Joong. Yeah...ia ingin mulut hangat Jae Joong membalut penuh penisnya yang sudah menengang! Bukan tatapan yang berisi kekhawatiran seperti itu. Oh Ayolah Jae Joong! Apakah kau tak ingin membuka celana Yunho? Atau haruskan ia sendiri yang melakukannya? Sebersit pemikiran itu yang hadir dalam pikirannya saat ini. Tunggu dulu, apakah Jae Joong masih berpikir bahwa dia menjijikkan? Demi apapun ia begitu menyesal tak dapat mengontrol mulutmya! Tapi apakah seseorang bisa mengontrol mulut di saat kemarahan juga rasa lelah menyelimuti hati dan pikiran warasnya!

"Tidak mengapa Jae, tapi bisakah kau gantian memberikan kenikmatan seperti yang kulakukan padamu?"

Pada akhirnya Yunho mengatakannya sambil tersenyum penuh maksud dan sekarang wajah kemerahan Jae Joong yang menurutnya sexy merona-rona di atas kulit putih itu ketika ia menyatakan maksud dari keinginannya. Malu sekaligus terkejut tak percaya mungkin kalau ia meminta hal yang ini. Oh ayolah jangan berwajah malu? Memangnya Jung Yunho tidak ingin merasakan seperti yang baru ia lakukan pada Jae Joong? Tentu saja ia ingin! Rasa geli ketika gigi-gigi menyentuh kulit ari sensitive penis seseorang dan juga pijitan di area batang penis dan menghisapnya seakan tengah menarik paksa aliran darah yang mengalir di penis, itu sungguh terasa sangat nikmat, walaupun malu untuk mengatakannya tapi inilah bercinta yang benar-benar bercinta. Jae Joong adalah satu-satunya orang yang benar-benar membuat ia menjadi hilang kontrol!Sebagai bentuk keinginannya itu Yunho pun membuka t-shirtnya yang memang sudah basah oleh keringatnya. Yunho memperlihatkan kulit kecoklatannya yang begitu berkilat menggoda ketika terangnya sinar lampu terjatuh di dadanya yang berkeringat dan ia yakini membuat siapapun akan merasa ingin memeluknya.

Terlihat otot-otot cukup terbentuk di perut Yunho, dada yang cukup bidang, otot-otot tangan yang sungguh maskulin. Jae Joong sedikit terkesima dan mengerjap-erjapkan mata. Yunho yang tengah berdiri dengan kedua lutut berada di samping kiri dan kanan pahanya benar-benar sexy di matanya. Dan demi apapun yang agung, ia tidak akan bisa melupakan apa yang ia lihat malam ini, semua akan terpatri dalam ingatannya akan percintaan pertama dengan Yunho. Oh...Semua benar-benar sama persis seperti mimpi-mimpinya namun sekarang lebih nyata dan begitu menggairahkan libido kelelakiannya. Apalagi dengan melihat arah kedua tangan Yunho yang sedang sibuk melepaskan ikat pinggang dan kaitan celana jeans memperlihatkan kesexyan tiada tara ketika bagian dua garis yang tentunya tertutup celana dalam berwarna merah tempat bersemayam penis Yunho begitu membuat Jae Joong tubuhnya begitu bergetar.

Ketika celana dalam itu sedikit diturunkan oleh Yunho sehingga benar-benar terlihat penis yang sudah setengah ereksi dengan bulu-bulu halus lumayan banyak di sekitarnya. Well..Jae Joong merasa tubuhnya lemas seketika ketika melihat penis milik Yunho! Untuk bagian penis Yunho, besarnya berbeda dengan apa yang ada di mimpinya! Yang asli lebih besar dari itu membuat ia menelan ludah. Bagaimana kalau penis itu masuk ke dalam lubang kecilnya? Tunggu dulu! Apa dia harus yang jadi bottom? Sepertinya begitu walau ia sebenarnya lebih menyukai di atas tapi satu hal yang orang tidak mengetahui, seorang Kim Jae Joong menyukai rasa sakit! Kalau ia tak menyukai rasa sakit, tatto tak akan banyak berada di tubuhnya. Oh.., rasa sakit itu malah lebih menenangkannya, alasan terbesar ini yang membuat ia ingin menambah

Jae Joong bangkit dari posisi tidurnya di sofa dan Yunho yang melihat ketidaksabaran dari wajah Jae Joong segera menyodorkan penisnya yang sudah setengah ereksi itu kedepan muka Jaejoong. Maka Jaejoong pun tanpa ragu memegang penis Yunho, mengocoknya sedikit dan kemudian memasukan kedalam mulut pada bagian kepalanya. Menghisap ujung kepala penis kemudian memasukkan setengah batang penis kedalam mulutnya mengulum dan menghisap hingga membuat Jae Joong mendesah sedikit lebih panjang dan tubuh Yunho sedikit menggeliat membuat penis yang ada di mulut Jae Joong terdorong kedepan dan itu menambah sensasi nikmat tersendiri buat Yunho.

Jae Joong begitu menikmati ketika penis itu lebih masuk batangnya ke mulutnya. Aroma kemaskulinan Yunho tercium di hidungnya ketika bertemu atau lebih dekat dengan bulu-bulu halus milik Yunho menggelitik indra penciumannya itu. Bau yang sangat lelaki sekali membuat tangan Jae Joong sedikit memain-mainkan biji testis Yunho seperti memijit pelan. Tidak kuat sebab ia tahu kalau dengan pijatan kuat maka sang empu akan berteriak kesakitan.

Yunho yang merasa nikmat hanya dapat menutup mata sambil meletakan kedua tangannya di kepala Jaejoong. Jaejoong meneruskan aksi blowjobnya, beberapa kali mengocok penis Yunho sambil menjilati lubang tempat air seni keluar hingga Yunho benar-benar ereksi sempurna dengan sedikit pre-cum di kepala penisnya. Yunho mendesah-desah tak karuan membuat tubuhnya bergerak-gerak dan ini membuat mempercepat gerakan maju mundur penisnya di dalam mulut Jaejoong, apalagi Yunho juga menaruh tangannya kepala Jaejoong. Hal ini begitu nikmat membuat Yunho berada pada pejuh panasnya yang akan menyembur. Itu kalau ia tidak menghentikan Jae Joong. Menu utama belum ia dapatkan, akan susah membuat ereksi kembali bila penisnya terkulai. Dengan cepat ia menjauhi Jae Joong membuat yang tengah asyik mengulum penis Yunho terkaget atau mungkin merasa kesal mainannya menghilang dari mulutnya!

"Jae, aku sudah tidak tahan."Yunho mengangkat Jaejoong untuk sejajar dengannya kemudian menyambar bibir pria cantik itu. Mencium dengan penuh perasaan meski sangat menuntut. Perlahan ia mendorong Jaejoong ke sofa sempit itu hingga terlentang. Yunho melebarkan paha Jaejoong, dan menciumi daerah sekitar puting Jaejoong sambil sesekali meninggalkan bekas disana, Jaejoong mendesah-desah tak berirama mendapatkan sentuhan berupa ciuman di didada, perutnya yang sixpack itu dan penisnya sepertinya menegang kembali. Adegan seperti ini sudah sering ia mimpikan, dan kali ini kenyataan benar-benar terasa jauh lebih nikmat. Yunho berada diantara pahanya yang di lebaarkan. Yunho menggosok permukaan lubang pantatnya kemudian mulai memasukan jarinya satu jarinya dan menusuk-nusuk, kemudian dua dan tiga jarinya

"Ahhh.. Sakit Yun.."Jaejoong sedikit meringis begitu Yunho mulai memasukan jari ke3nya ke dalam lubang pantat Jaejoong. Sungguh Yunho merasa bagian dinding didalam sedikit kesat namun hangat terasa. Apalagi ketika Jae Joong mengatakan rasa sakit, membuat dinding mengetatkan jari-jarinya. Well...itu sungguh menakjubkan. Ini baru saja jemarinya, bukan miliknya yang berada dalam dinding itu. Alasan ia memasukkan jarinya juga disebabkan agar penetrasi masuknya penis ke dalam lubang pantat Jae Joong tidaklah terlalu sakit. Istilahnya adalah untuk membiasakan rasa sakit itu sehingga menimbulkan nikmat. Segera ia menuju telinga Jae Joong membisikkan kata-kata untuk pria itu

"Tunggu dan sabar sebentar Jae, aku akan membuat ini nyaman untuk dimasuki oleh kejantananku."Yunho membisikan itu semua ke daun telinga Jaejoong dengan suara sexy. Jae Joong hanya mengangguk pelan dan ketika jari-jari itu bergerak menusuk-nusuk disana membuat ia mendesahkan nama Yunho. Sepertinya rasa sakit itu sedikit menghilang seiring terbiasanya jari-jari Yunho bergerak. Melihat ada sebuah sedikit kenyamanan di wajah Jae Joong maka Yunho pun berpikir mungkin saat ini waktunya ia menusukkan kejantanan miliknya ke dalam lubang kecil tersebut. Yunho mencabut jemari dari lubang kecil Jae Joong lalu dengan kedua tangannya ia menaruh kedua kaki Jae Joong di masing-masing bahunya, penis milik Yunho terutama pada bagian kepalanya yang berwarna kemerahan itu sekarang sudah tengah berada di mulut lubang anus Jae Joong.

"Jae tahan sedikit ya, mungkin ini sedikit sakit. Aku akan mulai memasukannya."Jaejoong yang mendengar penuturan itu hanya dapat menganggukan pelan kepalanya. Tentu memang sangat sakit, ini pertama kali lubang anusnya di masuki oleh sebuah benda yang sebesar itu. Terpikir rasanya pasti akan sakit mengingat awal jemari Yunho masuk disana saja sudah sakit dan bagaimana kalau kejantanan Yunho yang memasuki? Akan tetapi, ia yakin pasti terasa nikmat setelah terbiasa, seakan ini memberi sugesti pada dirinya sendiri untuk lebih bisa menahan rasa sakit.

Yunho mulai menggesek-gesekan penisnya yang ereksi itu di depan lubang anus Jaejoong, sedikit menggoda membuat Jae Joong mendesah geli. Yunho tersenyum melihat reaksi itu, ia pun mulai mendorong memasukan perlahan demi perlahan penisnya tapi sangat susah. Sial..ketat sekali! Kalau tidak dengan dorongan sedikit kuat penisnya tak akan masuk. Ini baru saja bagian ujung kepala penis. Sedangkan wajah Jae Joong yang tadi terlihat manis malah sekarang ekspresinya penuh kesakitan sekali. Terlihat bibirnya ia gigit menahan rasa itu, dan pipi yang memerah dan tentu peluh menghiasi wajah Jae Joong.

Yunho yang melihat kesakitan Jae Joong sedikit ragu untuk mendorong masuk tapi ini sudah sampai sini. Semua sudah kepalang tanggung! Apalagi ini sangat begitu nikmat ketika ujung penisnya terpijat lembut disebabkan Jae Joong yang merasa kesakitan setiap ia berusaha mendorong masuk. Hal ini membuat Yunho mendesah nikmat, padahal ini baru ujungnya memasuki sekitar dua centimeter. Diputuskan tetap mendorong hingga penisnya baru setengah memasuki lubang Jaejoong. Dia berhenti sejenak dan melihat raut wajah Jae Joong pria cantik itu terlihat terengah-engah dengan dada yang bergerak naik-turun setelah dirasa penis milik Yunho sudah sebagian perjalanan.

Jaejoong mengarahkan salah satu tangannya ke lubang anusnya dan meraba penis Yunho untuk mengetahui apakah sudah masuk sempurna atau masih lama mencapai terhujam sempurna. Rasanya sangat lama sekali dan ketika ia merasakan bahwa itu masih separuh ia mendesah lirih. Kau tahu bahwa ini sangat sakit, rasanya bagaikan di tembus ribuan jarum disekitar anusnya. Otot-ototnya terasa sangat tegang disana terbukti bagian otot dada dan perut menjadi terlihat lebih sixpack. Oh damn it! Ini membuat ia ingin Yunho cepat-cepat membenamkan seluruhnya! Seluruh syaraf sensoriknya telah mengirim sakit ke otaknya dengan cepat, ia mungkin tak akan tahan kalau lebih lama merasakan sakit yang bagai merobek-robek selaput dinding anusnya sebab tidak adanya lubricant di dalam lubang anusnya ini!

"Ce..cepat lah lebih masuk. Aku..aku..merasa sakit sekali Yun.." Ujar Jae Joong sedikit terbata dan hal ini membuat lubang anusnya sedikit menutup sehingga memijat penis Yunho yang ada di antara dinding-dinding tempat jalan keluarnya feces itu! Perih sekali terasa di lubangnya ketika mengetat ini seakan menyayat tubuh namun rasa hangat penis Yunho di dinding dalamnya entah kenapa menstimulasinya untuk menahan bahwa ini merupakan awal sebuah kenikmatan yang akan terjadi setelahnya. Terus ia lakukan itu sehingga membuat otot-ototnya lemas, memijit lembut penis Yunho. Desahan lirih keluar dari mulut Yunho sepertinya pria tampan itu akan segera menuruti permintaan kekasihnya itu.

"Arraseo...,humm.."

Yunho pun kembali menusukan lebih dalam penisnya kedalam lubang pantat Jaejoong, hingga akhirnya seluruh penis Yunho masuk dengan sempurna ke dalam lubang itu. Jae Joong terlihat meringis menahan sakitnya ketika kedua pantat bulat pria cantik itu tersentuh tempat menggantungnya dua biji testis. Jae Joong sedikit lega sepertinya ketika terasa semua sudah masuk sempurna! Nafasnya yang ia tahan untuk menahan sakit, sekarang terdengar sedikit terengah-engah seperti ia tengah berlari berkilo-kilo meter. Air mata juga sedikit menggenang di pelupuk matanya. Rasanya begitu menyakitkan kau tahu! Tapi kenapa Yunho tidak bergerak juga? Seharusnya pria itu sekarang bergerak dengan irama keluar dan masuk untuk menciptakan rasa nikmat di penis pria itu dan tugasnya adalah menusuk dan menemukan kenikmatannya didalam sehingga menciptakan gairah panas membara ketika mencapai pada titik kepuasan tertinggi! Kenapa Yunho hanya menatapnya dengan wajah khawatir? Seakan pria itu tak berani bergerak dan takut ia akan menangis huh? Ataukah Yunho yang sekarang tengah menangis?

"Yun.." Jae Joong melingngkarkan tangannya ke leher Yunho membuat penis Yunho sedikit terguncang dan keluar dari hujaman sempurna sekitar dua centi meter. Jae Joong mengerang dan sepertinya akibat gerakan kecil itu sontak membuat penisnya yang sempat terkulai beberapa menit lalu, kini kembali untuk berperang.

"Gwenchanayo Yunho ah..bergeraklah sekarang. Apa kau tak ingin merasakannya?" Ujar Jae Joong berusaha menenangkan sahabatnya itu. Sepertinya bisikan sensual itu terdengar dan Yunho menggeleng keras. Yunho merasa ini sangat nikmat dan menggairahkan, penis nya yang terbungkus hangat dalam kedalaman Jae Joong sungguh sangat membuat ia tak bisa bergerak. Rasanya begitu manis sekaligus membuat ia terbang.

"Terlalu nikmat Jae..aku tak bisa menggerakkannya.." Jae Jaejoong menyeringai pelan, sekarang ia tidak memikirkan rada perih itu lagi di sekitar bibir anusnya. Jae Joong harus bertindak, ia ingin merasakan rasa nikmat yang membuat ia menggapai surga, lebih dari sebuah onani yang ia lakukan sendiri. Jae Joong menurunkan kakinya dari bahu Yunho, bangkit dari posisinya dan mendorong Yunho hingga sekarang dialah yang diatas. Masih dengan penis Yunho yang terhubung dengannya ia bergerak, menggoyang-goyangkan badan naik dan turun sehingga penis Yunho maju dan mundur. Yunho yang merasakan pergerakan dan gesekan antar dinding kedalaman Jae Joong dan kulit ari penis yang menimbulkan geli yang begitu nikmat sekarang mendesah hebat.

"Jae...innii..."

Yunho tak menyelesaikan kalimatnya. Dia sibuk meluncurkan desahan di bibir tebalnya itu. Oh betapa Jae Joong sepertinya menyukai keadaan dimana ia yang bergerak diatas, Jae Joong bahkan tak mengindahkan rasa perih di mulut anus yang sebenarnya lecet ketika di paksa masuk oleh penis Yunho. Seakan-akan gerakan dan posisi ini sering di lakukan sebelum ini, tapi tentu saja Yunho merasa ini ada sedikit kecanggungan! Jae Joong menggoyangkan pinggang kecilnya seperti yang selalu ada dalam mimpinya. Tapi ini begitu sangat canggung, untuk menemukan spot miliknya. Jae Joong sangat tahu, kalau Yunho sangat nikmat akibat jepitan lubang analnya yang lebih melebar mengikuti besarnya penis Yunho. Karena ini juga pernah terlihat dalam mimpi-mimpi basahnya! Tapi kenapa spotnya tak di temukannya. Walau rasa geli yang menjalar seluruh tubuhnya begitu menggetarkan, namun ia ingin mendapatkan spot yang berada di kedalaman, di antara selangka pria itu! Aakhh...kenapa Yunho tidak bergerak juga?

Melihat ada ekspresi seperti tengah mencari kenikmataan dalam diri Jae Joong, membuat Yunho juga menggerakkan pinggangnya agar segera mempercepat gerakan maju mundurnya. Menusukan penisnya dalam-dalam ke lubang sempit milik Jaejoong. Yunho dalam keadaan terbaring membelai pinggang Jae Joong dengan tangan kanan dan tangan kiri mengamit penis Jae Joong memainkan benda berdaging yang tengah mengeras itu. Berada diatas Yunho dimana Jae Joong harusnya sebagai bottom namun menjadi top walau tetap ia yang menusukkan penisnya, sepertinya membuat sahabat yang sekarang menjadi kekasihnya itu lelah. Tentu saja! Selain menerima hujamannya, pria cantik itu menahan berat badannya sendiri. Melihat gurat lelah itu masih ada dalam ekspresi Jae Joong, dan rasa nikmat yang sepertinya sulit di cari membuat ia ingin mengganti posisi ini.

"Kitaa..berganti..posisi Jae.." Ucap Yunho dalam desahannya yang hanya dianggukkan oleh Jae Joong. Sekarang posisi Jae Joong adalah menungging dengan Yunho sudah siap untuk memaju mundurkan penisnya. Sekarang ia tak perlu takut-takut bergerak dengan intensitas cepat. Sebab dengan saling bergesekan begitu, rasa nikmat tak terperi dirasakannya lebih membuncah dan aliran darah seakan berjalan sepersekian detik terasa hingga ujung kepala. Jaejoong yang sudah ereksi kembali sekarang merasa akan ejakulasi lagi hanya karena gerakan penis Yunho dilubang pantatnya telah bertumbukan dengan kenikmatan-nya. Apalagi bukan g-spot milik pria itu yang tadi susah ia cari.

"Yuunn..." Jae Joong berteriak sambil mendesah nyaring lagi. Yunho sepertinya mengerti bahwa ia menemukan titik ternikmat Jae Joong. Terus ia hujamkan disana terus menerus membuat sahabatnya mendesak-desah. Yunho memeluk punggung Jae Joong dan merebahkan tubuh diatasnya sambil menciumi bahu Jae Joong. Memainkan puting Jae Joong dilakukannya dan bibir Jae Joong selain mendesah juga berteriak lirih akibat pelintiran terhadap puting. Tangan yang lain bekerja memompa penis Jae Joong. Pria cantik itu hanya bisa meremas kain pada sofa merasakan kenikmatan ini, apalagi ia merasakan kalau tiba-tiba pejuh panasnya tengah berjalan menuju batangnya untuk keluar dari ujung lubang penis.

"Yuuunn.. aa..aaku...mau.." Jae Joong tak menyelesaikan kata-katanya sebab tubuhnya tiba-tiba bergetar dan ia berteriak sekarang. Begitu nikmat membuat ia mengeluarkan lagi cairan pejuh hangat berwarna putih itu. Tidak kental sekarang, tapi sedikit lebih cair seperti air susu. Yunho membalikkan tubuh Jae Joong dan tangannya yang basah akan cairan milik Jae Joong di masukkan kedalam mulutnya meninggalkan telunjuknya. Dia menyodorkan ke Jae Joong dan di hisap oleh pria cantik itu masih tetap berada di dalam lubang Jae Joong.

"Aku belum datang. Aku akan cepat Jae" Jae Joong hanya mengangguk lemah, ia sudah sangat lelah mengingat dua kali ia sudah mengeluarkan cairan pejuhnya. Bukan berarti ia tidak dapat bertahan untuk beberapa ronde tapi ini pertama kali ia melakukannya dan ia juga akhir-akhir ini jarang tidur. Tubuhnya sangat lelah tentunya. Yunho yang mengetahui bahwa Jae Joong sudah sangat lelah akhirnya memaju mundurkan, bergerak kembali dengan intensitas manuver yang lebih cepat menususk gspot Jae Joong. Dan sialnya sepertinya milik Jae Joong kembali tegak. Oh..biasanya ia akan kembali menjulang setelah mendiamkan sekitar tiga puluh menit tapi ini? Apakah tubuhnya menerima kenikmatan begitu hebatnya huh!

"Jae...sebentar lagi..hummm" Akhirnya Yunho merasakan akan klimaks. Yunho terdiam sejenak ketika cairan pejuh putih hangat milik Yunho tersembur keluar, tetapi Yunho menyemburkan spermanya itu didalam lubang Jaejoong. Jaejoong pun setelah beberapa saat Yunho klimaks merasakan penisnya menegang dan cairannya menyembur ke bawah perutnya sebagian ada yang tertembak di perut Yungo.

"Ahh.. Sungguh nikmat Jae.. Saranghae~"Yunho merebahkan diri di samping Jaejoong kemudian mengecup kening Jaejoong dengan sayang. Peluh begitu merajai seluruh wajah Yunho dan Jae Joong. Lelah? Tentu saja!

"Nado,saranghae~"

Setelah mengucapkan itu Jaejoong memeluk Yunho dan akhirnya ia merasa tubuhnya bebas, yeah..ia tertidur dalam pelukan Yunho. Tentu saja, ia sudah sangat lelah seharian dan tadi sempat berendam di air hangat untuk merilekskan tubuh namun, tubuh yang sudah rileks harus dipakai bekerja berat dengan bercinta dengan Yunho. Kau tahu bukan kalau percintaan sesama jenis itu lebih berat dua kali lipat dari hubungan normal? Yeah walau ia lelah, ini adalah hari terindah dalam hidup Jaejoong, ia tidak perlu lagi memusingkan soal mimpi-mimpinya lagi dan sudah tidak usah memusingkan hubungannya dengan Yunho lagi. Mereka akan menjalani hal ini berdua bersama. Jae Joong menyinggungkan senyum bahagia dalam tidurnya.

Yunho yang masih sadar setelah percintaan panas itu menatap mata Jae Joong yang terpejam dan terlihat gurat-gurat kebahagiaannya disana, wajah yang muram itu sudah berganti dengan senyum. Yunho tiba-tiba teringat kata-kata Min Rin sepupu Jae Joong tentang penekanan kata untuk menemani Jae Joong hingga pagi hari dan ia pasti tahu caranya. Sungguh wanita yang suka mencampuri urusan aniya? Namun, kalau tak ada wanita itu, mungkin malam ini merupakan terakhir ia bertemu Jae Joong sebab ia tahu persis, kalau perasaan Jae Joong seperti sebuah kaca yang bila terkena batu akan pecah berkeping-keping. Akan tetapi, ia akan mencintai Jae Joong walau hanya sebuah serpihan yang tersisa.

Menemani Jae Joong sampai pagi huh? Kenapa wanita itu tidak berkata bercinta saja yang jelas-jelas lebih di mengerti olehnya. Jangankan hanya pagi, selamanya ia ingin. Tapi mungkin itulah yang menjadi ciri khas wanita bernama Min Rin, tak pernah berbicara jelas mengungkapkan maksud yang sebenarnya. Yunho bangkit dari sopa sempit saksi percintaan mereka pertama kali, perlahan ia mengangkat tubuh telanjang Jae Joong untuk di bawa menuju kamar milik pria itu. Dia menatap wajah Jae Joong sekali lagi.

"Aku akan selalu menjaga wajah bahagiamu ini Jae Joongie. Tak akan kubiarkan siapapun mengatakan menjijikkan seperti yang kukatakan padamu sebab kaulah yang terindah pernah hadir di hidupku. Aku berjanji akan menjadi lebih baik lagi demi mempertahankan cinta kita kelak. "

Mungkin ini seperti yang disebutkan dalam dogeng-dongeng ketika ending dari sebuah dogeng, they happily ever after~ Tapi.. apakah sebuah akhir akan seperti itu? Sebuah kebagian bukanlah hadir tanpa sebuah penderitaan sebab manusia hidup di dunia untuk mengejar kebahagiaan itu meski harus terseok-seok. Gambaran masa depan yang mungkin berat, tapi Yunho berjanji untuk mempertahankan itu sebab cintalah yang berjalan diatas tahtanya. Di balur keyakinan itu, ia yakin dapat menemukan bahagia selamanya!

"Saranghae Kim Jae Joong. Selamat tidur." Ujar Yunho setelah membaringkan tubuh sahabat upsss..bukan sahabat lagi tapi kekasihnya mulai saat. Yunho menyusup kedalam dan ikut bergelung. Merasakan hangatnya tubuh kekasihnya dan menyalurkan cinta yang ada pada dirinya!

-fin-

Author Note:

tamat jugaaaaaa~~~~~~

Yippie~~~

Ide-ide dee noona membantu ane menyelesaikan ff ini..

Maap2 yak kalo ff saya jelek..

Xixixixi,

Makasi juga masi ikutin ff ini,,

Buat reader little promise maap2 juga ye kalo bakal lama update..Kuliah menggila

Silahkan comment~ ^^

SM TOWN...berasa ga jadi cassie gagal. Bisa liat Yunho sama Changmin di depan mata.

Apalagi Yunho. Yippiiieee

Editor note:

Selesai juga yah satu ff lagi ^^. Semoga FF nya Bananamint aka Andre yang saya edit ini berkesan di hati kalian semua.

Untuk ff Endless Night, berhubung penulisannya sekarang sendiri-sendiri, mohon untuk menunggu saya mengedit yang 2Anya. Penulisan sang pemilik ide akan tetap ada ( Mia) tapi tidak akan sama dengan yang lama. Dan kalau misalnya ada pihak yang tidak setuju dengan saya meminta mempublish di akun nya **Nickeyjcassie**, maka FF itu akan saya update di akun Blueberrymilkshake. saya harap reader tidak akan bingung jikalau nanti ff tersebut akan ada di akun Blueberrymilkshake. tapi saya masih mengharap di akun Nickey saja karena udah terlanjur kan disana ^^.

untuk komentar ff nya, terima kasih sudah memberi komentar. saya berterima kasih. walau sebenarnya jauh dari harapan saya.

tapi saya akan memberikan gambaran sedikit komen reader yang menurut saya sedikit tidak sabar.

FF ini di buat tahun 2010 an. dan yang menikmati di blog setahun untuk mendapatkan chapter endingnya. jadi kalau saya mempublish dengan tidak langsung semua chapter, harusnya kalian lebih santai aja, FF ini di blog saya proteksi loh, ga gampang ngaksesnya. tapi saya sudah berbaik hati mempublish disini, berarti saya suka dengan reviewer yang jujur disini. jdi kalau saya mempublish satu persatu adalah sesuatu yang wajar. review is deliciuous loh, dan Andre yang nulis ini FF juga bisa menulis sekuelnya.

iya..Beruang kutub satu ini akan menulis sekuel tapi tergantung sama kesabaran dan kereviewan kalian juga. tergantung itu sih yah.

Saya hanya bertugas mengedit jadi Revieeww yeee

dan ada yang beri review kenapa blog ga bisa di akses. Bisa kok di akses kalau punya akun Wordpress dan memberikan kepada saya email wordpress nya, baru saya invite untuk mengaksesnya. bisa liat kalau anda di invite dan login wp sesuai yang di berikan kesaya. tapi tidak usah khawatir, ff akan saya publish disini kecuali 9096 dan 9095. untuk yang ini hanya akan ada di blog saja. Kenapa? Jawabannya ada kalau kalian sudah membacanya sih yah ^^.Yuk..terima kasih, cuap-cuapnya udah panjang


End file.
